Hating the Guy that Loves You
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Kagamine Rin, an anti-social teen, has nearly no friends, and can care much less about her social life. She also utterly hates the school flirt, Kagamine Len. So what happens when he begins to love her and won't stop loving her? RinxLen, NO TWINCEST.
1. The Encounter

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello, nice to see you again! ^ ^  
Yes, this is my second fanfic, about RinxLen, yet again. There are several differences...  
1) The plot, obviously. xD  
2) The characters have very different personalities than my other fanfic, Incompatibility.  
3) I do not believe Sayaka-Chan Forever will editing this fanfic. She won't be present for****  
the editing of Incompatibility in a few weeks, so I'll work on this so all of you reading  
Incompatibility won't get bored. [Was that confusing? /hit.]**

**Anyways, why don't we start reading this new story? ;D [go, go, go!]**

_-CHAPTER 1: Rin's POV-_

I don't like him.

Whenever I see him, something feels like I'm about to explode inside of me; I burn with anger and hatred.

I don't know why.

Maybe it's because he's so popular-unlike me. Maybe it's because he talks to everyone—not me. Maybe it's because of the way he laughs, not caring, with other boys and other girls—not me. Maybe it's because—

"Riiin-chaaaan!" a voice called out; hurried footsteps following up behind me. I turned around, and got tackled by a blue-haired boy, causing me to fall to the floor. "Rin-chan!" he smiled, sitting next to me.

"Ugh, Kaito…" I groaned, rubbing my head and sitting up. "Quit tackling me all the time, okay? We're at school."

Kaito laughed goofily and patted my back. "Oh, Rin-chan! You're just shy."

Ugh, Kaito is sometimes _really _annoying! I mean, I like him and all, but man, he tackles _hard._

"Right, right, whatever." I got up and picked my books up off the floor with Kaito helping me. Once I placed my orange pencil case on my orange print folder, I glanced over at a group of girls giggling around…_him_. I could already feel the anger bubbling up inside of my veins and my instincts getting ready to punch him. I don't know why; I hate him _so much_.

"…" Kaito stood up and followed my gaze. "Ah, Len-kun, is it?" he asked, the group of girls starting to walk away, laughing.

Yeah. Len. That's his name. _Len_. His name is so girly. Ugh.

"Hmph." I turned my head and started to walk to my next class; Kaito following me.

"Aww, Rin-chan, don't acts so blah." He poked my shoulder playfully, and I swatted at him while we turned the corner.

"I am NOT acting so "blah" or whatever, I'm just annoyed, is all." I muttered, trying to push the infuriated feeling back down my stomach. I don't want to explode at Kaito just because of stupid-idiot Len; that wouldn't be fair.

- x + x -

I gripped my pencil tightly between my thumb and pointer finger, the pencil resting on my ring finger. I tapped my foot quietly against the floor as I tried to solve the answer to an algebra problem. I'm one of those students who finish tests and quizzes in between everyone else; not too early, not too late.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand raise and my teacher walking over slowly but steadily.

"I'm done, Sensei."

Damn it. Len finished before me…! Again, my stomach twisted and filled up with overwhelming anger and I quickly turned back down to my test, ignoring Len's look of smug relief. Only two more questions to go…

As I tapped my foot against the floor with anxiety, a small object hit me on the head.

"What the—?" I muttered under my breath, lifting my head to see who just through that at me. I shifted my glance over at Len who was pointing to my desk. I mouthed "what?' and gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-doing face. He rolled his eyes, and pointed again.

Groaning inwardly, I looked down and to the left of my test was a small crumpled-up piece of paper. I gulped nervously. This better not be test answers… Slowly, I unraveled the paper and looked at the note:

_"How long are you gonna tap your foot? It's annoying. D: – Len"_

Frowning angrily, I lifted my head up and threw the little piece of crumpled paper at his head with force. He scrunched up his face at me and scribbled something else on the paper, and then tossed it at me, but this time, it didn't hit my head. I opened it up and it read:

_"Quit acting like an idiot, you have a pretty face."_

"What the frick-?" I whispered aloud, taken aback by his note. What the hell does _that_ mean?

"Shh—Shut up!" he whispered quietly back, trying to calm me, but—

"Mr. and Ms. Kagamine."

Len and I both jumped and snapped our gazes to the front of the room, startled.

"I am tired of seeing and hearing you two fool around." I blushed; Ugh, how embarrassing!

"Wha, but Sensei," I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Ms. Kagamine, I've heard enough of you…and him." The way he said it made me particularly annoyed; "You can spend the rest of class in detention." He scolded impatiently.

What? Detention?

Angrily, I looked over at Len; he sighed, trying to appear non-bothered, and stood up.

"Well then." He mumbled and started to walk towards the door. I nervously got up as I felt several pairs of eyes bore into the back of my neck; the feeling embarrassing and shameful. Like, I just wanted to vanish into thin air; not to sound so cliché or anything.

"And…Ms. Kagamine, you can finish your test after class."

"Yes, Sensei." I nodded and hurried to the doors. As I went, I heard whispers among the class, probably about me.

"That girl…what's her name?"

"Um, Kagamine Rin, I think."

"Ugh, how _dare _she get Len-sama into trouble like that!"

I nearly gagged; _"Len-sama"_? Those girls worship this freak? Ugh, oh my God…What _is_ this class…

I slid the door shut behind me and followed up next to Len. Of course, the first thing he says to me is:

"God, you're _so loud_." He snickered, "Did you forget we were taking a test?"

Argh, oh my God, that guy! I just wanna grab him and punch him and kick him and wring his stupid, damn little neck…!

"Eh heh, did you forget you were the one who threw the paper at me?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Well, you _were_ tapping your foot, and rather loud, if I must say…" he covered his mouth and winked at me, making me nearly choke up on the words to say next.

"But—What was up with that last note?" I asked him angrily, "The second!"

"Oh, haha, that." He laughed, and my eyes widened. Why the hell is he laughing?

"And why are you talking to me now? You never did before…!" I questioned, raged by his attitude, and he answered,

"Oh, well, Rin…" Len swiftly cupped my chin and pulled my face close to his, "don't you like that?" he grinned mischeviously, and I was speechless.

Agh, up close, Len really is good-looking; his eyes are a stunning light blue, and his hair is so soft-looking… His skin; perfect, flawless, and his lips are…Argh, wait, what the hell'm I thinking? Blushing, I slapped him on the side of the head with a loud _WHAP_, making him stumble backwards.

"Woah, Rin!" he laughed, holding his head. "Easy there." He matched my pace and walked back next to me.

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled at him, my face still red, "Quit being so damn immature!"

Len looked at me for a moment, but then he shook his head, slowly.

"No…Rin, actually, since you were tapping your foot so loud…" he paused, and I stared at him anxiously.

"…Yes?" I stuck my head out a little, and he continued to look away for a moment.

"Well, because of that, I noticed that you're really cute." He smiled weakly at me, and I swear, the feeling that just struck me…it felt good, _so good_. Made my insides tingle and shivers crawl up my spine and it made my cheeks flush. It made my eyes widen in shock and my mouth nearly drop to the floor. And it felt so good, and I wanted to feel it again.  
But getting it from him...made me _hate_ it.

"But anyways." Len turned around and walked into the detention room, but I just stood there, my body shaking and clenching my teeth angrily.

So he's never noticed me before? And only now does he compliment me? But knowing him, he's probably lying or just saying that to flirt with me. The damn jerk.

…But then why did it feel so heartfelt?

_-CHAPTER 1: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Yeah, you can see how their  
personalities are complete opposites than the ones in Incompatibility, soooo. xDD  
As usual, please review~~ See you next time!**


	2. A Date?

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Haha, I tried to finish typing up chapter 2 today just for you guys~ [Actually, I was just bored.]  
ANYWAYS. This chapter is kind of short, unfortunately. I'll try to make these chapters longer, and that way  
they'll be more fun~ Eh heh, well, the characters are obviously not owned by me, so let's just start  
reading chapter 2, shall we?**

_-CHAPTER 2: __**Len's POV**__-_

Kagamine Rin. She's different than other girls. I've never noticed her before because she never approaches me. And it's not like she's shy or anything… She's actually really…angsty. If that's even a word, and I bet it's not. But she never talked to me, and until I heard her tapping her foot, I found out that she exists and is even cuter than Neru.

…I mean—

"Len-kuuuuun…" Miku squealed, sitting on the desk next to mine and leaning forward. I flinched, and let out a gasp. I realized that I've been staring out the window blankly, for the past few minutes. Turning to Miku, I said,

"Oh, Miku-chan…"

"Len-kuuun, pay more attention to meee~" she begged, moving in close to my face with her pouting expression on. She obviously was asking for a kiss. I smiled weakly at her and kissed her on the lips gently, holding her face in between my hands.

"Sure, Miku-chan." I told her quietly, our lips barely two inches from each other, and she moved away, smiling.

"Thank you, Len-_kuuuuun_."

I smiled again, and kissed her before stealing another glance at Rin. Well, there's one thing that bothers me; Rin…she's always around…what's-his-face…

"Kaito…!" Rin pouted. Ah, Shion Kaito, right. "Quit it!" she hit him on the head and he laughed, covering it. Huh. I guess she's always violent. Not to mention cute…

"Hahaha, Rin-chan, just show me, okay?" he laughed, moving closer to her. All of my current attention was now focused on them, not Miku. I shifted a tiny bit closer to the edge of my seat to hear the conversation better:

"Psh, no! Do it yourself!"

"Fine, I'll look myself."

_Whap._

"No, I meant figure it _out_ yourself!"

"Jeez, Rin-chan, no need to be so snippy."

I frowned, scrunching up my face a bit. "Snippy"? Where the hell did this guy come from? Suddenly, Rin and my eyes met. She immediately put on an angry look, but just as I smiled and was about to wave, Miku cut in.

"Len-kun! You said…" she whimpered, sliding down into the seat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I craned my neck in her direction.

"I know what I said." I told her gently, and kissed her head.

"Tee hee, yay~" she giggled her cute, tingly, bell-like laugh.

I rubbed my hand against her soft, teal hair, and looked up across the room at Rin and Kaito. They were laughing, but Rin constantly hit him on the arm. And for some reason, it _really_ bothered me. I just wanted to leave Miku and go over to interrupt them. Just to go talk to Rin. Just because seeing her with that blue-scarfed freak bothered me like hell.

_**Rin's POV**_

I gave him a look of suspicion, and frowned. "Karaoke? Why?" I asked him, the summer breeze blowing hair across my face, and I pushed it out of my eyes. Len shrugged, and grinned.

"Well, I just want to learn more about you, Rin-chan."

I twitched at the fact of him calling me that. Does he seriously think we're on such terms? And why the heck does he want to know me better?

"Anyways," Len dug a pen out of his pants pocket and clicked the end. "Here, give me your hand." He told me, grabbing it even though I didn't even get to answer.

Ugh. Rude pig.

"Wh…What're you writing…?" I peered over at my left hand, Len holding it in his and writing with his right. His hand was freakishly soft and skinny, but you can see that he had a lot of muscle in there. I dunno'. Muscular skinny hands? A lady who lifts weights a lot? God, whatever, but it wasn't that manly looking, anyhow.

The pen made its way across my palm, and it tickled, but I didn't want to say anything, so I just watched Len and his unmanly hand write something on me and my normal-looking hand.

"There." He pulled back and let go of my hand. "Come to that address tomorrow at noon, okay? I'll be waiting. He clicked the pen and shoved it back into his pocket. I looked at my hand, then him.

"What…" I said, unsure of myself. I didn't feel so angry, but definitely confused and anxious.

"Quit worrying." He shrugged and turned around, fixing his school bag's strap on his shoulder. "Just come, alright?" he asked, turning to look at me, while I just gave him an oh-my-God-you-are-a-freak stare. This guy…he's so…!

"Uhh, I guess…" I managed to say, at a loss of words.

"Great!" he grinned, showing off his white teeth that seemed to sparkle and everything. Ugh, typical playboy, huh? I watched him walk away, catching up with some of his friends that're boys and girls but mostly girls because Len just happens to be a flirt. I stood there, in front of the school, staring for like, what, a minute? When I realized that I've been doing nothing for a while, I quickly started to walk down the old, beat-up sidewalk observing what was written on my hand.

"This must be his house…" I mumbled to myself, staring blankly at my palm. "Heh," I smirked at my thought; I wouldn't be surprised if a girl was there with him. And I'm not talkin' sisters.

-x+x-

"Clothes…clothes, clothes…clothes…" I muttered quietly, going through my dresser, jam-packed with tons of outfits. I pushed the top drawer closed and opened the next, shoving aside tanks and t-shirts.

"Stupid Len… making me do thissss…" I mumbled, lifting up shirts that I liked from two years ago and don't really fit anymore. "Geez, this is a pain…" Finally, I pulled out a jade green cropped jacket and black spaghetti-strap tank top.

"Eh, whatever, this'll have to do…" I shoved the drawer shut and opened up my bottoms' drawer, searching for a pair of shorts. Now that it was summer, shorts would be just perfect to survive the heat… I took out my favorite pair of shorts and that were dark gray. It already had the belt on there, undone, and with one of the same design just hanging down. I nodded.

"M'kay, this looks good." I grabbed the jacket and tank, the shorts hanging over my arm and I paused.

I wonder who else is going. And why is he inviting me? I mean, I know it's because he wants to get to know me better, but still, what a lame reason.

…Oh, crap, if I'm the only one going, then this is pretty much a frickin' date…! I blushed furiously and slapped the side of my head with my wrist and shook my head to rid myself of a thought like that.

"Augh, God, ew, no way! Not Len, not that damn jerkface." I muttered angrily, tossing the clothing on the edge of my bed, beginning to pull of my shirt.

"There is just no way."

_-CHAPTER 2: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan:** **Ahaaa... Sorry if you guys all think Miku is annoying. [plot device, ne?]  
But uh, okay. So, I'm excited to type up the next chapter~~ The main characters are  
slightly unexpected... I mean, Rin and Len are completely expected for obvious reasons,  
but the secondary characters... OKAY, well, enough of that. REVIEW PLEASE~~~ **_  
_


	3. Enter: Miki and Mikuo

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Agh, hi, everyone. I typed up chapter 3 today just for you b/c well, I wouldn't get a chance to do it later.  
Now you'll get to find out who the main characters are! YESSSSS.  
But anyways, enough of all this chit-chat, let's just get on with the story! xD**  
**DISCLAIMER: Ah doh nut owhn Vohkuhloheed. :3**

Chapter 3- Rin's POV

One thing you should know about me is that I don't make friends. My only friend is Kaito, and all the girls I know are popular, obnoxious, and too stupid and infatuated with Len too realize that he's a flirt who dates every girl in the school. They could also really care less about me, and I could really care less about them. I'd prefer to stay independent and by myself. But because of that, people tend to think I'm scary or _something_ and they stay away. I'm assuming they think one of those emo-goth girls. But then again, how can a blond be emo _or_ goth? I mean really; I have a frickin' bow on my head.

Another thing: I'm somewhat stereotypical.

"So your name's 'Rin'?" the boy asked, who strangely and freakishly looks exactly like Hatsune Miku.

"Yeah." I nodded awkwardly, and he smiled, resting his chin on his hand against the arm of the chair.

"I'm Hatsune Mikuo. I've never seen you before." I gave him a fake-nervous laugh. Yeah, they're related, okay.

"Most people haven't." I told him, and really, that's not a lie. Even the biggest flirt in the school didn't know who I was. What does that say about me?

Mikuo gave me a lopsided grin, and an awkward silence commenced. I shifted on the black leather couch anxiously; I was not used to being in a room with a guy I just met, obviously. What made it even more nerve-wracking was that ticking noise this random clock on the wall makes. Y'know that ticking noise that just ticks _every single second_? And you're in a room with some random guy you don't really know, and there's that ticking noise that never stops? Just _ticking, ticking_, _and more ticking_. Well, think of it as clock hell.

I cursed under my breath, silently wishing that Len would just hurry up and get his butt down here so we get this stupid karaoke thing done and over with. I kind of don't want to be here.

Right then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, fast. The stairs were also right besides the living room, so the steps were a bit loud too, but, hey, I'm not complaining. For a moment, I hoped it was Len. And don't get _any_ weird ideas; I still hate the guy. I just want him to _get down here._

"Yeah, yeah, okay, shut up, Len!" It was a girl's voice…? I frowned; maybe he actually _does _have unrelated girls living with him. Then you can hear Len chuckling, which is kind of gross, because chuckling is like demented laughing. No offense to anyone who chuckles or something, but ew, he _chuckles._

"God, Len…always screwin' 'round…" The girl mumbled as she walked into the living room, not noticing Mikuo or me. I observed the girl; she had long, tomato red hair, red eyes, and pale skin. But her hair was obviously not natural, it was literally red. But then again, maybe a lot of other girls don't have natural hair. I, though, have hair that's natural. Just saying. Anyways, the girl wore a white sundress that fell to her thighs and a navy blue sweater that was even longer than her dress. And to top it off, she wore red leggings. To tell the truth, she was really pretty. Well, prettier than any of the girls in my school, at least.

She continued to mumble to herself until Mikuo coughed out of the blue. The girl immediately looked up and saw us after like, 5 minutes.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Mikuo-kun," she greeted, waving her hand, and then turning to me, looking slightly amused. "…And person I don't know, hi."

"Ah, hey, I'm Rin." I told her, and she grinned.

"Hi, Rin, I'm SF-A2 Miki, but call me Miki, 'kay?" she walked over to me and we shook hands. She's pretty strange. Not only her appearance and surname is different, but the way she was talking about Len really caught my interest. Another Len-hater, maybe?

"So Len invited you to karaoke, too?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, and I groaned.

"Yeah, he says he wants to get to 'know me better'." I used air quotes, and Miki laughed.

"Ahaha, Len's sucha' flirt."

"He only invited you to flirt?" Mikuo repeated, and did this hair-flip thing, which I must admit, was pretty hot. But that's beside the point. "Go figure."

I looked at them both and laughed nervously. So he's bringing these two, too? I wonder who Miki is to Len. She obviously doesn't like him.

"Miki?" I said her name, and she looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"What's Len to you?" I bluntly asked, and she placed her hands on her hips again, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Well," she sighed, "I'm his brother's tutor." Len has a brother? Poor, poor child… "And I was his girlfriend last year."

Key word(s): last year.

"Oh, really?" I frowned; awkward.

"Yeah, Len's an idiot so we broke up." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Who's an idiot?"

We all turned to the living room entrance and saw Len standing there. He wore a dark grey short-sleeved collared shirt, a bass necklace. Oh God, he's so feminine. Like his unmanly hands…ha ha ha… He also had on black jeans and a belt hanging down like I was; only his was on the right. Mine was on the left. But besides that, I found it rather creepy. He had yellow converse too, like I did. And that made everything twice as creepier. But anyways, this was so playboy style. Ewww; oh God…

"You, of course." Miki scoffed, "Who else would be as idiotic as you?"

"Pft…" I tried to stifle my laugh, and Mikuo looked at me, a little surprised.

"Well then, Miki. Don't need that sass,"

"If I didn't sass you, Len, you'd get away with it."

"Get away with what?"

"That's what she said."

"That made no sense."

"Your mom makes no sense."

Mikuo and I continued to listen to Len and Miki's verbal war that seemed to go on forever. I tapped my foot continuously, beginning to get incredibly anxious waiting them to stop.

"Lowlife."

"Flat-chested."

"Pervert."

"Ugly."

"Dirty player." …Uh, what?

"Woah-ho, Miki, don't go there." Len laughed, waving his hands, and Miki gave him a cocky grin.

"Hm? No comeback, Len?" she asked in a taunting voice, and Len shook his head, still laughing a bit.

"Nope, you got me there." He confessed, and Miki sighed triumphantly.

"Ew." I scrunched up my face in disgust. I knew he was bad, but here, he actually _confirmed _it.

"Oh, Mikuo-kun, Rin, sorry about that." Miki apologized, and Len nodded.

"Yeah, Miki's just an idiot." He laughed, and Miki slapped his arm.

"Let's not get into this again." She warned, jabbing his chest with her index finger.

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed, pushing her hand away.

I looked back and forth at the two and sighed. I've decided I like Miki, but being around them will be hell, for sure.

- x + x –

"There's only enough room for 4 people?" Mikuo asked his friend, Akaito, who is tagging along. Akaito is Kaito's cousin, only Kaito obviously is not coming.

"Um, yeah, so…we'll have to squeeze in, okay?" Akaito got into the front passenger's seat, with their chauffeur in the driver's seat. Len, Miki, and Mikuo quickly hopped into the backseats, leaving me without one. Aw, crap.

"Uhh…" I said, standing at the car door awkwardly, and Len looked at me.

"Here, Rin." He patted his lap, grinning at me, which made me feel rather annoyed at him.

"Uh, yeah, no thanks." I refused, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him.

"Wha-!" I yelped, as he shut the car door, and patted my back, causing shivers to run up my spine. Oh God, help me…!

"Alright, let's go!" Len announced, and Mikuo sighed, who was on the far side with Miki in the middle. The car engine sounded, and then we started to move out of the driveway.

"Len, you better not do anything to her." Miki told Len sternly, but he only chuckled. Oh dear God, not his again…

"Like what, Miki?" he asked innocently, and at the same time, resting his head on my back, making me flinch.

"What the hell're you doing!" I asked him, my face turning bright red.

"Nothing, Rin." He answered calmly, although you can tell he was smiling by the way he said it. And then, all of a sudden, the creep goes and decides to stroke my left leg.

"Holy shi-!" I freaked out, and slapped his hand as fast as I could. "What the hell's wrong with you, you perv!" I yelled at him, and Miki yanked/pulled me off of his lap and onto hers so that my feet were basically against the window on Len's side. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

"God, Len, I told you NOT to do that." Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

"Haha, I bet she liked it," Len laughed, and Miki hit him on the head. Oh crap, oh crap, oh cra—WHAT?

"I DID NOT LIKE IT!" I kicked him on the leg as best as I could, and he grunted.

"Yeesh, Rinny, calm down." Len soothed, but I only stared daggers at him. What did he just—?

"Shut the hell up…!" I told him, angrily, and Miki sighed, holding me on her lap.

This ride is gonna suck really bad.

_-CHAPTER 3: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So what'd you guys think of chapter 3? What'd you think of the new main characters?  
Didn't see ****it comin', huh? HAHAHA. /shot. [Rin, Len, Mikuo, and Miki. Strange group, ne?]  
Well... Was it funny...? I tried so hard... /dies.  
Anyways. Now I have to plan out chapter 4...agghh. You guys'll have to wait another few days  
for this one, but don't worry, I have some great ideas in store~  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xDDD [please.]**_  
_


	4. So He Says

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yikes. Loooong update; sorry guys! /bows.  
Well, yes, chapter 4 is finally here, after many, many, many moons... [jk, not really.]  
And it's mostly b/c I had writer's block for this chapter, but heck, I came through.  
DISCLAIMER: I duh nawt ohn Vohkuhloheed. Nor do I own the song "Magnet" or "Leo"...  
...or "Go Google it" or whatever it's called... /made a reference.  
ANYWAYS. Why don't I just shut up and let you guys all read? **

Chapter 4- _**Len's POV**_

"There is no frickin' way in hell that I'll sing." Rin growled, standing her ground. I sighed, running my hand through my bangs, and patted her shoulder. She slapped my hand and added, "And quit touchin' me."

"Rin, you'll have to sing anyways, you know." I told her with a smile and she narrowed her eyes at me. Crossing her arms, she turned her head away and pouted.

"No way, Len Kagamine." She said, and I looked at Miki. She lounged on the couch around a table that had several songbooks laid upon it. She shrugged, and Mikuo sighed. Rin is definitely a difficult girl to get. She is probably the most stubborn girl on earth, and may I say, even hell. But despite that, I'll make her sing.

Grinning, I grabbed her hand and took her up to the front of the room.

"What the—" Rin gasped, angrily, and I gripped her hand tighter.

"Rin, we only have this place rented for an hour, so just sing a song, okay?" I asked, "You'll have to eventually."

"What about Miki or Mikuo?" Rin countered, and I looked at them.

"Eh, I just came for the entertainment." Miki sighed, and Mikuo nodded in agreement.

"What…" Rin said under her breath, and then the entire mood in the room dropped and everything felt heavy and dark like hell. Courtesy of Rin, of course.

"Fine." Rin muttered, gripping the mic, with an evil smirk on her oh-so-cute face. "I'll sing the damn song…"

"Great!" I sang, and pointed at Miki, who nodded back. See, I told Miki to choose a song she'd want us to sing and stuff; it'd be a surprise. This will really piss Rin off, but heck, it's for kicks, so whatever.

"Len, by the way, I hate you." Rin said, smiling at me, and I smiled back at her.

"Good to know, Rin. I completely wanted to hear that." I told her sarcastically.

"Bet you did."

"Of cour—"

"Alright, you two…" Miki announced, and then music started playing. Piano played through the air with sounds like waves coming out, and then the bass came on.

Magnet, no doubt.

"'Kay, Rin, you're up first." I told her, handing the mic to her, and she gasped.

"Wha—" She fumbled with the mic and then I slapped her on the back.

"Rin, go!"

Rin shot me a look fast, but then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru, itsuno manika moehirogaru nesujou… Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari, anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa_…_" I gripped another microphone and then I joined in with her.

"Karamiau yubi hodoite," Rin stopped singing, but I went on; "Kuchibiru kara shitaeto…" Rin came back in, "Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno…!" And then we both burst into the chorus,

"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii," I glanced at Rin as we sang together, and sge glared at me; I grinned. "Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii, mi wakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino!" The music played on, and Rin gave me angry looks, Miki was smiling, and Mikuo was too. And then it was my turn.

"Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite, itoshiinara shuu cha kuwo mise tsu kete… 'Okashii' noga tamaranake sukini naru, ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo…" Rin and I sang through the majority of the song till the second part of the last chorus.

"Mi wakuno tokini yoishire oboretai—" That's when I threw my mic to the floor and grabbed Rin's so my hand was over hers, and our faces were incredibly close. Startled, she paused, so I took over and began to sing.

"Hiki yosete magenetto no youni, tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au," then Rin jumped in, while looking at me with an annoyed look on. "Furute ite modore nakute ii, sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata…!" We both held the note, and then stopped, both of us breathing quite fast.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ooh…" Rin did her little thing at the end with the different notes, and when she finished, she dropped her hands from the mic and panted. The piano chords stopped, and the song was over...finally.

_**Rin's POV**_

"Agh, those damn choruses…" I muttered, trudging over to the couch, and Len hopped off the stage, following me.

"Wow, good job, you two!" Miki clapped, and Mikuo nodded.

"Yeah, you guys sound good together."

Len smiled, but I snorted.

"Ha! That's bull; our voices clash." I scoffed, and Len tilted his head at me, frowning.

"Aww, Rinny, don't say that…" He pouted a tiny bit, and I hit him against his leg with my knee.

"Shu'up, don't call me that!" I groaned, and he laughed.

"Sure, okay, Rin-Rin…" I nudged him again, only harder, and he winced.

"Ow…" he mumbled, rubbing his leg, and I turned around, facing Miki.

"Can we leave? This place sucks." I complained, and Miki gasped.

"But Rin, we only just got here…!"

"Still. The only one who actually _wants_ to sing is Len, here." I jabbed Len in the shoulder with my finger and he turned to me.

"Well Rin, why don't we sing another duet together?" he winked, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"No way, buddy! I'd rather die; your voice makes me ears bleed and it sounds like a dying pterodactyl from hell." I gave him a look and stuck my tongue out again.

"…Ouch. Harsh, much?" Len mumbled, but then shook his head. "Well, Rin, your voice sounds like a dying turkey from Heaven." he told me with a sweet smile on his face. I frowned in disgust; what the heck does that mean? But then I smiled at him, with the same look of sweet and bitterness.

"Ditto, my friend, ditto."

"Not quite, you said I sounded like a dying extinct bird from hell."

"Well, you sound like both—combined!"

"Ohh, okay, Rin, well, you sound like an angel from hell."

"You wish that made sense!"

"You wish it were true!"

Miki facepalmed and turned to Mikuo.

"They fight like how Len and I do." She muttered, and I stared at her. Oh god, she's right. We _are_ fighting like that. …Well, it just goes to show that Len's like a little child, right?

"Er…Maybe we should just leave…" Mikuo suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, and give this room to some other poor soul who actually _needs_ it." I said, glancing at Len who just stared at me questioningly.

"Fine, fine, okay then." Len answered back, waving his hands up in defense. I smirked at him, inwardly beaming. Another battle won by me.

* * *

"Rin, what if we were a couple and found a stray cat and named it Leo?" Len asked me one day at lunch in the cafeteria, a bit over a week after the karaoke event that sucked pretty bad. We sat at one of the pale-red colored tables; him across from me, and no one around us. Everyone else likes to eat in the courtyard, but I like eating in the cafeteria-alone, or with Kaito. Unfortunately, he had to go in for help, and just my luck, Len decided to eat with me. I am the luckiest girl in the world, ha-ha.

Luckiest girl, _my ass_.

I picked at my grapes, one by one, popping them into my mouth. I was resting my cheek on the back of my hand, and I stared at him, still eating the grapes.

"Len, what the hell." I answered, and he sighed.

"Rin, do you wanna'—" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, Len, we are not going out, for the fifth time." I tossed a grape at his head, and he caught it after the hit.

"Aw, Rinny, give me a chance…" he pouted, biting the skin off of the grape. Curiously, I stared at him, watching the way he eats a grape. I mean, who bites a grape like _that_? Seriously, he eats the skin first, bites the actual fruit but in _half_, then again, he bites it into an even smaller portion and finishes by just throwing it into his mouth. I mean really, why all the extra effort? Just eat the damn thing whole. It's possible, trust me.

And if you don't, go google it.

"Dude, you already have a girlfriend." I groaned, tossing another grape at his forehead. He flinched, and picked it up, doing the same eating-a-grape routine.

"Ahh, she won't care." He dementedly-laughed [chuckling, if you were wondering,] and popped the grape into his mouth. I looked at him suspiciously. His girlfriend was Hatsune Miku, I think. Well, she's just "one of the few".

"Len, get real. Do you actually think I'd go out with you?" I asked, placing the plastic baggie that held the grapes in it into a paper bag. I pulled out an orange and began to peel it. Len shrugged, and bended forwards, his elbows on the table.

"Maybe if I seduce you…" he started to say, but I threw my orange peels at his head.

"Len, shut up, and don't even think about saying that."

"Why not?" Len laughed, picking the orange peel bits off of the table and placing them in a pile on my paper bag.

"Because I hate you, remember?" I scoffed, biting the orange that I held in between my fingers, the sweet, tangy juice running down. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked off the juice, and smiled a tiny bit. God, oranges are good…

"Well, Rin, sucks for you. Because frankly, I love you, and I will _make_ you love me." Len gave me a seductive smile, and bent rather close to me. Honestly, this guy has his flaws. He is an obnoxious flirt, but on the other hand, is extremely hot. And yes, I did just say that, and I can be kicked for saying it too, but I don't think anyone can deny it.

Please kick me now for saying that.

"In your nightmares, Len." I smacked him on the head with my free hand, and he winced, rubbing his forehead back and forth.

"Ow, Rin, you always hurt me, y'know."

"It's not like I _don't _know that, Len."

"I bet you don't."

"I actually _do_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're hot."

_SMACK._

"Don't make me hurt you like I do to Kaito." I told Len sternly, and he laughed.

"Geez, Rin, you're so violent." He laughed, but this time, it wasn't chuckling. So it was weird. Really weird. So weird, it made me want to scream.

Off in the corner of my eye, I saw a goldenrod ponytail and two aquamarine pigtails _whoosh_, [yes, _whoosh_,]by and approach the table. I quickly shoved my remaining orange parts into my bag and then I gathered up my books and got up.

"Rin—Where are you…?" Len got up, too, but then looked to his left, and let out a quiet 'oh'. I narrowed me eyes at him and left the table behind, tossing my bag into the trash. I heard Miku and Neru's annoying squeals behind me;

"Ohh, Len-kuuuun! Why were you with _herrr_…?" The way Miku held out "her" made me wanna' strangle her pretty little neck.

"Oh, hey, Miku-chan, Neru-chan."

"Ahh, Len-kuuun~ Play with us, m'kay?" Neru's voice made me wanna' get into a road roller and roll on the road all over her pretty little guts, _one by one_.

Hm. I was never this sadistic, last time I remembered…

"Ah, sure, Neru-chan," There was a pause, and I turned around, curious. Len just finished kissing Neru, and now was kissing Miku. I caught Len's eye, and he widened his, like he was startled or something, and broke away from the kiss. I looked away fast, and walked away out of the cafeteria, ignoring Len's voice calling out my name.

_-CHAPTER 4: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Gggggh. Len's so random, okay.** **Not much to say now, but anyways.  
**

**_JUST A HEADS UP_: Incompatibility, my other story, is on hiatus for 2 weeks b/c my  
editor is away. /cries. So, in the meantime****, I will work on this fic, and possibly a  
random oneshot collection, so yaaay! Also, go to my profile and answer my poll. ;D  
IT'S CRUCIAL TO MY LIFE AND YOURS. /hit.**

**But anyhow, review please! xDDD  
**


	5. Len is a Pervert

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hi everyone! I feel like I haven't updated in a loooong time. DDD: But uh,  
here we got chapter 5! Yay! Halfway to double digits! ;D Exciting, yes?  
Anyways, we'll start off in Miku's POV...then Rin's POV~ Hooray! I was gonna add in Len's,  
but I forgot. /hit.  
DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid owned not is me.  
_Now, let's start readin' chapter 5, shall we? ;D_**

Chapter 5- _**Miku's POV**_

The afternoon sunlight spread into the school hallways, which were mostly empty. Many students left the school by now, but I, on the other hand, was looking for someone.

"Ohhh my Gooood." I mumbled to myself, walking towards my homeroom classroom. "Wheeeere is Leeeen-kuuuuun…?" I peeked in through the door, and saw Len bent forwards against the back of a desk where a _certain_ girl sat; Kagamine Rin, to be exact, the poor, moody, little blond outcast in our grade. Len was laughing while she just started to pack up her stuff with an annoyed expression on. When she saw me though, she immediately closed her backpack and got up, leaving Len behind.

"Hey, Rin…" he called out, Rin brushing past me, almost purposely bumping into me. I turned to shoot her a glare, but then faced Len. He approached me slowly as if he didn't want to, yet he was smiling like he normally does.

"Oh, Miku-chan, hi," he greeted me, smiling warmly, and caressed my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his, and smiled back at him.

"Hi, Len-kuuun~" I moved in close to him, and he kissed me on the lips gently, like he always does: lovingly. The best thing about being the most popular girl in the grade is that you get the most popular and hottest guy in the grade as your boyfriend. And Len, he was an amazing boyfriend…

We broke apart from the kiss, and now he had his hands on my shoulders.

"So, Miku-chan… Did you need me for something?" he asked, and then I noticed something particular… Why does Len call me "Miku-chan", but Kagamine Rin, just, "Rin"? And he already uses her first name, too? But…wait…!

Suddenly, anger pushed into my stomach and I felt upset inside. What was this Kagamine Rin girl doing hanging out with my boyfriend…?

"Len-kuuun, why were you with Kagamine…?" I asked, pouting, and Len gasped under his breath. It looked like he lost his cool for a second.

"Oh, Rin? I was just talking to her." He answered simply, but I still pouted.

"But whyyyy?" I whined, holding out the "why" and Len chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Miku-chan. I hope you're not thinking I like her or something…" He laughed quietly to himself, and I looked away bashfully.

"No…" I replied, and Len pulled my face back towards him. He was grinning mischievously, and then leaned in dangerously close to my face.

"Good." he said back, and pulled me into a hard kiss.

_**Rin's POV**_

"Len, is an idiot! A stupid idiot that should go and die in the dark, endless pits of hell and burn and scream in agony and flail around and try to climb up the walls of the dark, endless pits of hell but epically fails and falls down even farther, faster, and then when he…" I kept muttering horrible fates of Len to myself as I shoved my books and folders into my backpack. "-then the devil tries to eat his ugly but hot face and his hair burns off its roots and falls off and then the devil and I laugh at him 'cause now he looks like an idiot like he already is, and…" I fit my orange pencil case into the back pocket of my backpack and then I slammed my locker shut, making a loud klanging noise. …I'm assuming something fell down.

"-and then stupid Miku comes along and does her pathetic version of flirting with Len even though he has no hair now and he screams, "no! don't look at me, I'm sooooo uglyyyy!" and then Miku gasps and is like, "ohhhmai-gawwwd! you are SOOOO right! YOU ARE UGLY!" and then I come along and kick him in the unmentionables and he screams in agony all over again…"

I kicked the front entrance doors open and walked out, practically stomping on the pavement. I stop muttering for a few minutes even though it was incredibly fun and enjoyable and I just walked along, my pace slowing down as I watched the distance between my feet as I walked on. "Oh God, when did I become such a sadist…?" I mumbled to myself, frowning, and then a shadow appeared where my feet were. I looked up, startled, and guess who I saw?

Yeah, that's right. Len, the player himself, in the flesh and everything else.

I cursed under my breath because obviously, he didn't actually die in the dark, endless pits of hell.

"Oh, Rin, fancy seeing you here. You live this way?" he asked, smirking, and I had a tempting urge to kick him.

"No frickin' duh, Sherlock. Now move, I gotta' get home." I scowled at him, and he laughed.

"Ha! You're so energetic today, Rinny~" he slapped my back, and then I high-fived his face.

"If you treasure your precious face, I'd shut up, Len."

"Gasp! You think my face is precious, Rin?"

"Do you _think_ I think your face is precious?"

"Well, I think you think I think that you think that my face is precious."

"Ha. Well, I think that you think that I think that you think that I think that you think that I think that your face is precious."

"Well, Rin, I think—"

"Len, I think you're an idiot and should die in hell." I said finally, because really, I had no idea what I just said and what it means with all those think's in that one sentence.

"Fine, Rinnn… Beee thaaaat waaaaay..." He whined, almost like he was imitating Miku.

"Len, serious, shut up." I walked around him, and he began to follow.

"Aww, Rin~!" Len laughed, gripping the strap of his bag.

"And hey, where's Hatsune?" I asked, and he looked away, like he was guilty or something.

"Oh, she already left for home. I dropped her off."

"Well, aren't you a fast one."

"Yes, yes, I am!"

I high-fived his face again, but used both hands.

"Ow, Rin. That hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt, stupid." I mumbled and walked towards my house-a white, normal-looking, average house; unlike Len's. His looked like a freaking hotel in the middle of a normal neighborhood.

I took note of the empty driveway, and assumed that no one was home—again.

Turning the key in the lock, Len looked over my shoulder. "This your house?"

I turned to him, and gave him a sarcastic look. "Yeah, Len, 'cause I totally enjoy breaking into some random people's homes to steal their cookies. _Yes, Len, this is my house._"

"Eh," Len shrugged. "I dunno'. I would do that."

I faced the door again and twisted the doorknob. "Suuuure you would, okay, Len. Right. You'd go in and steal cookies from a stranger. That's definitely safe." I opened the door and walked in, a rush of cold air hitting me in the face. I stepped in and shook my right foot, kicking off my school shoes.

"Huh, this place smells nice." Len complimented as he took off his shoes and placed them next to mine. I looked at him, and gave him a what-the-hell stare.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, about to enter the kitchen, and he looked up from placing his bag on the floor.

"Huh?" he replied, sounding oh-so-very-intelligent.

"Why are you taking off your shoes?"

"_Shouldn't_ I take off my shoes?"

"I didn't invite you in here." I told him, facepalming myself, because he obviously wasn't getting it.

"Oh." He said in return and looked at his shoes, while I stared at him. A few seconds passed and then Len looked up back at me, doing this stupid smile.

"Heeey, can I come over, Rinny~?"

I had an overwhelming urge to go over and push him out the door and toss his shoes and bag on his face.

"Fine, I guess so, because you're already here…" I sighed, frustrated, trying to resist my tempting urge and walked into the kitchen. Len followed me in there and sat down at the rectangular, wooden table.

"So, Rinny, what's for lunch?" he asked, and I turned to him.

"Really, Len, quit callin' me that." I told him, and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. There wasn't much.

"Yo, Rin, wanna' go-"

"No friggin' way, Len." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He has been asking me that for the past week, and I literally am getting ready to punch him in the face the next time he asks me that. Like seriously, he already has a girlfriend… A stupid, ugly, slutty, little girlfriend named Hatsune Miku…

I took an orange out of the basket where they all sat in. I began to peel it slowly until I noticed Len staring at me…or something.

"…What?" I said, and he pointed towards the basket.

"Can I have a banana?" he asked, and I shrugged, frowning.

"Sure, I guess." I tossed the yellow fruit to him like it was a Frisbee, and he caught it in his left hand and started to peel it…from the bottom. Man, not only does he eat grapes weird, he peels bananas like a _monkey_. An image of a monkey with a blond ponytail flirting with another monkey that had teal pigtails appeared in my mind.

Closing my eyes, I rubbed my temples to rid myself of that creepy and demented thought and continued to peel the orange. I tossed the peels into the trash and took a seat across from Len. That, of course, is the only way I can eat around Len; having him across from me. That way, I could toss things at him and slap him in the face. The only thing is that then, I can see his face and whatever he's doing. And currently, he was staring curiously at the banana, almost smirking, and began to bite it.

I paused, but said finally, "…Len, you better not get any pervy thoughts about bananas." I told him, sternly, and Len looked at me, and started to laugh.

"Rin, why would I get pervy thoughts about bananas?"

"'Cause you're a pervert, duh."

"No, I'm not, Rin!" Len denied innocently, waving his hands back and forth. "What, do _you_ get pervy thoughts about bananas?" he leaned in close, and did his little smirk thing and attempts to look seductive. I frowned in disgust, and tried to fight my emotions 'cause one of them is trying to make me blush.

"Hell no! Why would _I_ get pervy thoughts about bananas?" I muttered, and began to eat a piece of my orange.

"Well, you obviously thought of the fact that bananas are an awkward fruit." Len countered, and I tried to ignore him-and not because he was right, by the way.

"Anyways, Rin, you know that oranges are an awkward fruit, too, right?" Len asked, taking another bite out of his banana. I looked up at him, and grinned evilly.

"Oh, is that so, Len. Please explain how they are an awkward fruit." I tested him, and he made a circle with his thumb and index finger.

"They look like boobs."

_SLAP._

"And you say you're not perverted, Len. For shame, for shame." I sighed, wiping my hands together.

"Well, I never said I wasn't perverted when it came to oranges." Len answered back, laughing, and I gave him an oh-my-God-I-hate-you look.

I am never having bananas in my house, nor will I ever eat an orange in the presence of Len ever again.

_-CHAPTER 5: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ahahahaaha... Okay. Yeah, Rin and Len bicker, blah blah blah, okay. And Miku  
is obviously jealous of Rin because she is attention-hungry. 8D Yay for her! /hit.  
UHHH, reviews please! ;D [and go to my profile and answer the poll, yo!]**


	6. The Toast Saved Rin's Sanity

**A/N: Kerii-tan: WOAH OKAY GUYS. I can't remember the last time I updated, so I decided  
to do it today. [i am sooo nice./hit] Anyways! This chapter is extremely long; somewhere  
over 3000 words. orz It came out longer than I expected... But you guys all like long chapters,  
right? Right? :DDD  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, because then I'd use them for mass destruction and  
we'd all be dead? /lolwut?  
Now let's begin reading this incredibly looong chapter... **

Chapter 6- _**Rin's POV**_

"Showers are always great…" I mumbled to myself as I climbed out of bed sleepily. The sleepiness still hung on my shoulders, so I tried to shrug it off. I glanced at the yellow, modern alarm clock that sat on my desk. It was 6:03 am; I had a bit over an hour to spare. Summer vacation was coming up soon, and I wanted to stay ready for it as much as possible. No acting crabby in the morning or anything. Calm, prepared, and ready for school so I can do well. Of course, Len _always_ makes that difficult. He always puts me in a bad mood, usually one that would end up with someone going to the hospital, so I try not to let it get of control. And he asks me out _every single day_. I say 'no' every time, and yet, he STILL asks me. He must have a brain the size of a pea. Which means, _he has none._

Suddenly, I thought I heard the doorbell ring, but I wasn't sure, so I ignored it and walked into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, I stepped out of the tub and closed the shower curtain. I picked up a white towel and began to dry myself off on the bath mat. I looked at the mirror and tried to see my face even though I knew it was all fogged-up from the hot shower I just took.

"Morning showers are nice…" I said as I dried off my legs. I placed the towel on the toilet seat and grabbed for my clothes…only that they weren't there.

"Oh, gotta get clothes…" I said to myself and wrapped a towel around my torso. I opened the bathroom door and walked out. Immediately, I noticed something strange on my bed. And it was a person, to be exact. And guess who it was?

"Oh, hey, Rin. What's up?"

Yeah, you guessed it—Len.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

I think I just broke the world record for the loudest scream ever.

_**Len's POV**_

I walked up to Rin's house slowly, the morning air still slightly cool, not yet warm. Truthfully, I had no idea if she was awake or not, but I felt like walking to school with her anyways. And also, I'm done sleeping with Neru. She's no fun at all…

I looked over at the driveway and saw that it was empty. I wonder where Rin's parents were, and why they weren't home. I gripped my school bag's strap tighter and walked up to the front gate, I pressed the doorbell but there wasn't any answer, so I pushed at the gate. It swung open with a _creeeeak_.

"Oh yay." I said under my breath, and turned the door knob, and it was unlocked, surprisingly.

I opened the door quietly and stepped in, seeing the kitchen directly in front of me, the staircase to the left of it. A scent breezed by my face and entered my nose. I can't explain it well, but it smells like oranges, flowers, and laundry. Not like I would know.

The entire house was empty, except for all the furniture sitting quietly in their rooms. It was almost deadly silent except for the faint sound of a shower going. I peered up the stairs and confirmed the sound was coming from up there. I quickly took off my school shoes, placing them on the shoe mat, and then my bag, laying it down on one of the stair steps. I walked to the top of the stairs and followed the sound of the water, which led me to a room with an open door. I peeked in and figured it was Rin's bedroom. How'd I guess? By the oversized orange plush with the name "RIN" stitched on it, sitting on an orange and white-striped bed, of course. She had a polished-wooden desk across from her bed on the other wall with a walk-in closet to the right of it. Besides her bed was a wooden bookshelf, half of it occupied by manga that looked like it hasn't been picked up in years, and the other half, empty. Across from the door was a large window with a built-in ledge that had picture frames on it.

Curiously, I walked over to observe the photographs. There were many picture frames, but most of them were empty. There were 5 pictures though. One of them had Rin standing in front of a large sakura blossom tree in a white dress, smiling happily. On the frame, it had the year "2000" written. She must have been 6 years old, knowing that Rin was 16 years old now.

The second picture frame was marked 2002, so Rin was 8 then. She was sitting at a wooden picnic table, eating an orange messily, smiling again. The third picture, Rin stood next to a blue-haired boy, whom I assumed was Shion Kaito, both in middle school uniforms. The year that was marked was 2006, so they must have been 12 in that picture. The fourth, Rin seemed to be a teenager, and was standing on a beach in a yellow two-piece. She had a content expression on her face, but at the same time, she looked emotionless. "2008" was marked on the frame, below the photo. And then the fifth, marked "2010", had Rin lying on a grass field in her high school uniform. It was a normal picture at most, but what caught my eye was her expression. She seemed angry, upset, almost… The look on her face reflected extremely negative emotions which didn't exactly correspond with the other photos. I thought it was strange how these pictures were only of her, and as time progressed, she looked even more melancholy.

"Huh, that's weird…" I muttered, placing my fingers on the photo of when she was 6. Even back then she was cute, and she still had her white bow in her hair. "Well, no duh…" I said quietly. Of course she was cute; she was a kid back then.

After that, I decided to stop looking at Rin's past, and to just sit and wait for her. I got up on her bed and crawled over to the other side. [It was a queen-sized bed, by the way,] But when I was in the middle, I paused, realizing how soft and incredibly comfortable the bedding was beneath my hands.

"Huh." I said as I plopped down on the other end, and patted the bed. The comforter was soft cotton and it felt cool against my fingers.

Suddenly, the shower stopped running, and I heard Rin's voice.

"Morning showers are nice…"

Yes, yes they are, Rin.

A few more moments passed, and Rin said, "Oh, gotta get clothes…"

This didn't exactly process in my mind properly, because when Rin walked out wearing a towel _only_, [which looked quite good on her, I must say,] I said,

"Oh, hey, Rin. What's up?"

And then when Rin screamed so loud and at such a high decibel, I'm almost sure I'd need a hearing aid when I'm older.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed at me, her face flushed pink, but completely angry, and I shrugged.

"Ah, I was gonna' walk to school with you, remember?"

"NO, NO I DON'T!" and then she stormed up to me raised her hand as if she were getting ready to slap me, so I reached up and grabbed her wrist. Rin stumbled, surprised, and put her free hand out to hold her up against the bed, so she was sort of leaning against me. I pulled her closer to me so that my face was right next to hers, which was radiating a heck of a lot of heat, even though her hair was wet and cold.

"Rin, are you sure you want to beat me up only wearing that _small towel_?" I whispered into her ear, grinning, and turned to look at her. I don't think the thought occurred to her before, because her face immediately turned bright red, and she was staring at me, immensely astonished.

"What—" Rin stuttered, and then I grabbed her other wrist and flipped her down onto the bed to my right, so that now I was on top of her, my hair falling down and off my face, and my tie laying across her towel-covered stomach.

"But if you really want to beat me up that bad, it might be easier if you weren't wearing it…" I smirked at her, wearing my best seductive expression, and then she exploded like a time bomb.

"LEN KAGAMINE, YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!" Rin shook her arm free from my grasp and slapped me across the face, knocking me over. The impact caused me to fall off the bed onto the floor, and then Rin made her escape for the built-in closet.

"Ouch." I muttered to myself, lying on my back and rubbing my head. My legs were still on the bed, so I slid them off and sat upright. I heard drawers slamming shut and frantic movement of wire hangers clanging into one another. And then…I heard Rin's comments about me.

"Damn you, Len, go to hell…and burn…scream…"

I stared at the closet door.

"…rip off his arms and legs and…"

I still stared at the closet door.

"…live off the rotten flesh of Miku…"

…ew.

"…clawing his eyes out and bleeding like hell…"]

Uh…

"…and kick him into a human paper shredder…heh heh heh…"

…Okay, I am officially scared of this sadistic chick.

Pause…

"DAAAAMN YOU, LEN KAGAMINEEEEE!"

Okay, okay, I know what I did was mean.

"Rin?" I stood up and walked over to the closet door, knocking against the hard wood. Unexpectedly, the door swing open and hit me in the face, making me stumble backwards onto the floor again. I flinched in pain as my butt made contact with the floor, and Rin walked out of the closet wearing her school uniform. She practically stomped over to me and on my foot, and then she bent down to look at me in the face, which gave me a view of something that I didn't necessarily _need_ to see, but I didn't mind, so it was okay.

"Len, you _suck_." She emphasized 'suck' and gave me a death glare.

"Thanks, love ya', too, Rinny." I told her with a smile.

_SLAP._

"Shut up!" She yelled at me, and I rubbed my cheek.

"Rinnnn, now my cheek hurts; it needs a kiss…"

_SLAP._

"Shut up!" She yelled at me again, and I frowned.

"Rin, why do you slap me? It's not an effective way to express you love for me~" I winked at her, and she laughed.

"Ha! You call this love? It's hate!" She kicked the walk-in closet door shut, and I shrugged.

"Then make me breakfast."

"Huh?" Rin turned around, her face expressing confusion. Well, that got her attention.

* * *

"Here's your dang toast." Rin slammed a plastic plate down in front of me and I looked at the food. Crispy toast with almost-melted butter on top. I stared at it, the heat rising to my face. It smelled…toasty.

"Is this the best you can do?" I asked Rin, looking up at her as she popped more bread into the toaster.

"What, you want a banana?" Rin said, sounding partially sarcastic, and I nodded.

"Actually, yeah."

Rin grumbled something about monkeys and walked over to the counter with the fruit basket on top.

"Dang, this banana is big…" Rin mumbled aloud, and I stifled a laugh.

"That's what she said."

Then a large yellow fruit came in contact with my face.

"And you said you weren't perverted when it came to bananas." Rin told me, annoyed, and I paused, my hand about to peel the banana from the bottom. [Don't ask why I do that.]

"…Oh, you're right." Was all I said, because she WAS right; I did say that.

"Well, you said you weren't perverted when it came to bananas either." I countered and Rin stared at me, appearing off-guard.

Awkward sileeeence.

"Haha, Rinny's a pervert~" I sang, waving the banana at her, and laughed.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Rin stuttered, blushing, and grabbed an orange and sat down across from me. I found it entertaining how she wasn't denying this.

Rin began to peel her orange angrily, and muttering things I couldn't hear, so I started to eat my banana.

"…Why do you like bananas so much?"

I looked up at Rin who stared at the banana in my hand questioningly.

"Because they taste good," I answered. How can you _not_ like bananas? They're nice, sweet, and soft… They're so tasty! What the heck's wrong with them besides the fact that they're an awkward fruit?

Rin didn't say anything for a bit, and I stared at her.

"…What, you've never eaten one before?" I asked.

"Er…no." Rin looked down at the orange in her hands and for a moment, she looked nervous. Yes, everyone, _nervous_. N-E-R-V-O-U-S. Kagamine Rin, the angsty, sadistic chick who slaps you like you don't even know.

And then an idea popped into my mind.

"Well…Why don't you try one?" I suggested, a smile playing across my lips.

"What do you—" She began to say, but I leaned over to her and stared at her, right in the eyes. I placed my right hand on her cheek, and stroked it.

"It's simple, Rin," I took a small bite out of the banana in my left hand and turned back to her.

"Len, what the hell are you—" Rin flinched when I moved my face close to hers, directing my mouth towards her mouth.

Currently, Rin's face was flushed red and confused. I'm a little surprised she hasn't slapped me yet.

"Hope you're ready, Rin." I said magically with the banana still in my mouth, hardly bitten. You could hear her heartbeat beating against her chest.

"Len, what—"

I gave Rin a seductive grin and now that my lips were a centimeter from hers, I was so close to kissing her, and she hasn't done anything yet. I'd finally get a kiss from Rin, after 2 weeks. It was like she wanted me to, like she didn't mind. And even though I was going to feed her a banana through a kiss, it'd still _be_ a kiss, nonetheless.

And then of course, the toast just _had_ to pop.

"Oh! There's my toast!" Rin said, sounding almost _too_ eager, and she literally jumped out of her seat and to the toaster. I sighed, feeling defeated. I was so close, so close…

But then I smiled mischievously as an interesting thought came to me. Which did I like better? The stubborn Rin or the submissive Rin?

_**Rin's POV**_

"It's simple, Rin." Len said and took a small bite out of his banana. He held my cheek with his hand and turned back to me; I flinched. The way Len looked at me; it was like he was luring you into a trap. Or that's what it seemed like—even I got caught in it. For some reason, I didn't slap Len or yell at him or anything; I just stared at him confused. And I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Hope you're ready, Rin." He said, despite the fact that he still had the banana in his mouth. Inside, my heart was racing, and my muscles wouldn't react.

"Len, what—" I didn't finish my sentence because Len suddenly moved in close to my face, and smiled seductively, the way he always does, but it never works. Although, this time, I think it was.

But being that he was not even an inch from my face, I couldn't help but stare into his glacier-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light overhead. And the way he gave me the look just left me completely speechless, caught off guard. I wanted to tell my heart to shut up because it was beating so loud. He was obviously going to kiss me. But with food in his mouth? That's disgusting! And yet, he was about to, and I haven't stopped him yet! What the hell's wrong with me?

And then, thank _God_ the toaster popped.

"Oh! There's my toast!" I exclaimed, and scrambled out of my seat, over to the counter.

In my head, my mind was racing. I couldn't think straight. What I was thinking was beyond me; Holy crap! Holy crap! Ouch, hot! Stupid toast. Holy crap! Stupid Len! I hate him! He should die! Curse him and his attractive good looks! Hooooly crap!

I began to frantically butter my toast, and then when I finished, I walked over to the kitchen entrance. I looked at Len and stuck out my tongue.

Len jumped in surprise and said, "Rin, where're you—"

I quickly turned around and ran to the right and up the stairs to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and placed the plate on my bed. Then I realized I've forgotten my orange downstairs.

"Stupid Len." I muttered, plopping down on my bed, the toast sliding to one side of the plate. "An idiot, that's what he is…" I took an angry bite out of my toast, and glanced at the alarm clock. 6:37.

What? Are you kidding me? It has barely been an hour? Oh my God, and that damn jerk is still here…

I lied down on my bed and looked over at the window. The sunlight began to creep into the room, and it was getting light out. And yet, I still had thirty minutes to spare, more or less.

Once I finished my toast, I placed it on my desktop and sat down at the foot of my bed. I stared at the floor and assessed things in my head, like, why don't I kick Len out of my house? Why do I always yell at him? Why does he always tease me? Why is he so annoying? Why did I have to forget my orange downstairs? Why do I feel so emo right now?

"Rin~?" A familiar voice called, and I turned around. Len stood at the doorway, looking a bit sorry.

"What do you want?" I demanded in an angry tone, and Len walked forwards, and sat down next to me. I inched away from him.

"I'm sorry, what I did was mean."

"And disrespectful."

"Yes, that too."

"And stupid."

"Yeah, it was."

"And uncalled for."

"Yeah…"

"And you're an idiot."

"Yeah…Wait—what?"

I looked over at Len and began to laugh. This guy's such an idiot…

Len looked at me for a moment, but then he smiled, and it wasn't one of his smirks or anything like that. I felt my stomach drop.

Then we heard a phone ringtone. It sounded familiar…what was it? Ah, that's right.

SPICE!. DUH, the most obvious ringtone for a guy like _him_.

"Hm?" Len took his yellow cell phone out of his pants pocket and looked at it. His expression dropped, and he seemed to look upset.

"What is it?" I asked, peering over his shoulder, but then Len jumped, and swatted at me.

"N-no, no, don't look!" He stuttered, looking embarrassed, for once.

"Len, what the hell, why not?" I asked, and then Len looked away for a moment, dropping his hand that held the cell to his side.

"…Er, actually never mind, you can look." Len muttered, and I frowned.

"Why do you decide this now?" I said, and another moment passed.

He looked at me and said, "Because it's cute when you look over my shoulder like that."

Then he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

_ -CHAPTER 6- END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Woah, okay, long chapter. xDDD I hope you guys didn't mind, it was WAY longer  
than the usual... But uh, yeah. Len's so seductive. ;D He's gonna keep seducin' Rin...  
And is it just me, or was the ending kinda cute? ;3  
Anyways, please review, everyone! [and tell me if you like long chapters. orz]**_  
_


	7. Brother Complexes and Devious Plans

**A/N: Rin: Okay, because xxKerii-tan is an idiot, she won't be here to do the author's note today! 8D  
Len: That was so mean, Rin!  
Rin: Len, shut up.  
Len: Meh, you're so mean to me, Rin. Dx  
Rin: BEH. Get over it.  
Len: I think I will!  
Rin: Fine!  
Rin & Len: HMPH.  
Miki: Sorry, those three are ALL idiots, so let's just get on with the disclaimer.  
DISCLAIMER: xxKerii-tan does not own Vocaloid or anything like that!  
Miki: So let's continue with the chapter, yes?**

Chapter 7- _**Rin's POV**_

"Geez, Rin-chan! Where have you been?" Kaito asked me during homeroom. I turned my head towards him slowly, a look of distress on my face.

"_What…?_" I groaned, and Kaito frowned, appearing slightly surprised.

"Uh, you look kinda'…bad." He told me, and I glared at him. One thing you should know; never tell a girl she looks bad, regardless of who she is.

"Oh, thanks Kaito, you look nice today too." I said sarcastically, an edge on my voice, and he waved his hands in the air in defense.

"Ah, no, I just meant…you look sick or something. Feverish."

It's probably true. After all that I went through this morning, I felt sick. Not puking-kind-of-sick, but like, ehh-kind-of-sick; the kind where you just feel like hugging your knees and staring into space or counting the dust particles that float by your face.

"Did something happen or whatever?"

Actually, a lot did, all involving Len, which makes it twice as bad. No, scratch that. It just makes me wanna' kill myself.

And after he kissed me on the forehead, I literally slapped him, grabbed my backpack and sprinted to school. I didn't even think to look at whatever was on his cell's screen; I just had to get away from him, which is really messed up considering I left him alone in my own house alone.

"Ehhhhh…" I let out a long sigh and rested my chin in my folded arms against the desk. I looked to my left towards the large window on the other side of the classroom. I stared blankly at Len and his posse; a bunch of girls and like, what, two boys? Something like Gagpoo and Teddy Bear or whatever.

Thank God Kiyoteru-sensei placed Len and me on opposite sides of the room. That saved so much of my sanity…

"Alright, class." Kiyoteru-sensei announced, tapping a stack of papers against his desk in the front of the room. Our class quieted down and looked forward. "Today, we're going to switch seats."

Crap.

A wave of cheers broke out and then Kiyoteru-sensei clapped his hands.

"Just kidding; I'm just trying to get your attention." He smiled at us, and we all groaned, except for me. I sighed in relief and thanked the Lord.

"Second thought… Nah, let's switch." He said, and everyone cheered again. I, on the other hand, clutched my head and groaned loudly, knowing that no one would hear me.

In minutes, we were set up in our new seats. Our class was pretty small; a group of less than 20 students or something. We sat in an arrangement of 3 x 6; 6 seats in the front of the room and 3 seats lining the window. I looked around, and saw that Len and I were nowhere near each other. He stood in the far right corner, farthest from the window, with 3 girls in front, diagonal, and besides him; Gumi, Lily, and Teto. Kaito sat around that Gagpoo guy and Teddy Bear, and what's-her-face… Oh, right, Sakine Meiko. This girl wasn't related to the teacher even though they looked alike. But this Meiko was outgoing and hyper while the teacher was strict and if you argued her, it'd be like arguing with a board. She won't say anything and will just give you a death glare that means 'hey, next time I'm drunk, I'll beat you up'.

And then there was me; I sat next to the window, in the first column, the middle row. Neru sat in front of me with Rinta, Tei, and Luka to my right. I should quickly say something; Luka is a good person. She has probably gone out with Len, but that might only be because she has a big bust. Other than that, though, she shows no interest in him. She likes books, and is extremely vague and weird with answers. If you ask her what time it is, she'll say something like, 'only time will tell' or 'the hands point to it on the face'. I'm guessing she likes riddles.

And then behind me…

"Ugh, Kagamine."

Oh , dear God, no…

"Hello~? Kagamine, did you _heeear_ me?"

I turned around, praying it wasn't her, but to my disappointment, it was.

"Hatsune." I said, giving Miku a blank stare.

"Um, that's Hatsune-_senpai _to you." She told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"_We're in the same grade._" I said, and she pursed her lips.

"Ugh! Why're you so butt-annoying?" she whined while fiddling with one of her pigtails.

"Why are you so butt-ugly?" I asked her, mimicking her tone, and she gasped. I smirked and turned around to sit in my seat.

"Alright class, let's start." Kiyoteru-sensei said, and I grinned to myself.

Perfect timing.

Okay, so apparently, I'm going over to Len's today to help him study even though he's a good student. He claims it's because my "beauty" distracts him, so I told him that then I should hack off all my hair and get plastic surgery done, but he countered by saying, 'no, you look like a sex maiden'. I punched him in the nose after he said that and his nose began to bleed. Then I yelled at him, 'OHH, YOU PERVERT' and ran away to my next class.

And no, I did not invite myself, he asked me _again_, and even though it was against my own will, I said, 'sure, why the hell not'.

But anyways.

I walked up to his front door hastily and knocked. By the way, Len's very predictable sometimes. I bet you I can guess our conversation.

First, he'll greet me.

The door opened. "Huh? Oh, yo, Rin, what's up?" he grinned and I said nothing but I just glared at him. Next he'll compliment me and is probably lying.

"You look hot today."

Knew it. I still said nothing, and he will then ask me out.

"Wanna' go out?" he did his little smirk thing that he probably thinks is hot, but I just twitch and try not to kick him where it hurts.

"You wish," I growled at him, and then he will say something about trying again later.

"Aww, okay. I'll ask you again tomorrow~!" he winked.

Rin gained 500 ESP points!

"Take whatever you want." Len showed me the food pantry in his oversized kitchen that is the size of a living room. He grabbed a banana and started rummaging through other stuff. I searched for something orange-related and only found these orange-flavored hard candies that apparently had "soft and chewy goodness!" on the inside. With a shrug, I grabbed the bag the shelf and walked out of the pantry.

"You find something you like?" Len asked me, and I lifted up the bag of candies.

"Yup," I said, and walked towards the marble island. It had a sink on one side and five stools on the other. This is actually a problem for me because I need to sit across from Len, not next to him. It's like, my OCD. Len strode up to a stool that I stood behind, and right as he was about to sit down, I pulled the seat out without thinking.

This, of course, caused him to fall to the floor.

"OW!" Len yelped as he hit the floor, and I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, Len, you're sucha' idiot!" I laughed, bending over. Len tried to get up; wearing one of those faces you don't usually see him wearing. He looked…cute, almost.

Ew. I didn't say that, never mind.

"Ow, Rin, what the hell?" Len asked, rubbing his butt, and I coughed, trying to stop my laughter.

"Sorry, I had to, Len… Pft, hahaha…" I managed to say, and Len did his pouting face.

"Rinnn…You're so mean…" he whined, plopping down on the stool and I gulped, frowning. I stumbled on the right words for a moment.

"Ahh, suck it up, Len. Be a man!" I told him, poking his nose.

"Wha—"

"Oh, wait, that's anatomically impossible."

"What? Wait—hey! Are you saying I'm female?"

"Er, no. I'm just messing with you."

"Well, I can prove it!" Len reached for his pants zipper, and I slapped his hand.

"_Nooo, _thank you, Len." I said, and he laughed.

"Rin, I was just messing with you~"

Len and I had an intense, hard-core 5-second staring contest.

"BAH-! GO DIE, LEN!" I grabbed the candy bag and ran to the other side of the island.

"Haha, I won that one." Len laughed, and I tossed a candy at his head. He caught it in his left hand.

"Peh! You haven't won anything." I grumbled, unwrapping one of the candies.

"Un, not true. I've won a swimming contest, modeling contest, singing contest, spelling contest, a couple hundred staring contests, et cetera, et cetera…"

"Yeah, well, apparently, I've won the heart of a player. I've got skills, Len."

"Yes, Rin. You make my heart flutter like a million butterflies and you light up my world like the moonlight."

"Len, first of all, a million butterflies fluttering would create something like a hurricane or hell in your heart. Second of all, the moon couldn't light up your world; it'd only light up half no matter how you look at it. And also, you suck at poetry." I told him, and tossed another candy at him, and he caught it in his right hand. "And you know what? The moon doesn't even give off that much light, anyways! Stupid."

Len un-wrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Geez, Rin. You really know how to throw words at people."

"And candy." I added, and threw another one at him, and he caught it in his left hand. I stared at him, and he looked at me.

"What?"

"You ambidextrous or something?"

Len gave me a blank stare.

"Dude, you catch everything I throw at you with either hand." I told him, and he gasped.

"Oh, that's what you mean, yeah."

"What _else_ would I mean?"

"I can only catch with my right and left hand. I can't write with either hands or anything like that. Only catching and throwing." He said, nodding as he ate the candy. "Oh, chewy." He mumbled.

"So, what, you could be a baseball player or something?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"I could, but I don't really want to be."

"Well then," I said, grabbing my backpack. "on that note—"

"What note?"

"Shut up. On that note, let's start studying before I rot your eyes out."

Thirty minutes passed, and Len has not accomplished much. If you think sitting at a table while eating a banana and staring at the girl across from you is progress, then so be it. But notice how he wasn't studying. He was just staring at me, which is quite unnerving ad it makes me feel slightly self-conscious as I awkwardly eat those orange-flavored hard candies.

So, then I decided to ask a blunt question.

"Len, why do you "love" me?" I used air quotes for 'love'.

Len twitched and his gaze on me became more alert like he was just under a spell. Then again, he might have been anyways, because my "beauty" distracts him, but that is sketchy, and a spell from me is like a spell from hell, so…

But that aside.

"Well, Rin…" he started, picking up his pencil. "You're so unique and different, there's no word for it…" he smiled at me, but I gave him one of my famous what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about stares and replied sarcastically,

"Y'mean like, _unique or different_."

"Eh, well, you're just so different than other girls that I guess that's what I like best about you." He smiled big and I nearly choked on the candy in my mouth.

"You're also really cute." He added, and then I literally spat out the orange candy at his face, and this time, he didn't catch it.

"Oh my God, are you legit?" I laughed at him, slamming my hands down on the table.

"Uh, yeeeah, Rin…" he began to push the candy away from him, but I kept laughing.

Damn, this guy's funny. Does he really think those compliments would win me over?

"Hahaha… Geez, Len, really?" I laughed, and Len looked a little offended, so I tried to stop.

"Yeah, Rin."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Pft…wow, how lame."

"…"

And then, suddenly, yelling sounded from upstairs.

"NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU OLD LADY!"

"_Excuse me?_ Rei-kun, come back here!"

Loud thumping like footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and then a boy with spiky, raven-black hair raced into the kitchen, and then the pantry.

"Argh—Where'd he go?" a red-headed teenager grumbled, following the boy into the kitchen. Len and I stared at her, and then I realized it was Miki.

"Miki?" I said, slightly surprised, and she turned to me.

"Woah, Rin? What're you—" she gasped, and I pointed to the left side of the room that led to the living room.

"He went that way!" I told her, and she bowed.

"Thanks!" and then she ran off in that direction.

"Uhh, Rin?" Len said, obviously confused.

"No worries, Len, I'll catch the boy; I'm real fast." I gave Len a thumbs-up and he shrugged.

I looked towards the pantry and the black-haired crept out slowly, and I hopped on top of the counter that stood in my way.

"Rin-?" Len called out as I jumped down, catching the boy's attention who began to sprint away.

"Don't worry, Len! I got this!" I told him reassuringly, and then I sprang off after the boy. He flew up the stairs and I ran just as fast up them. He looped in and out of rooms, hopping across of my beds and over chairs seats.

"What the hell…!" I panted, as I followed the boy into a room that practically screamed 'emo'.

The boy stopped, turned around, and then I kind of pounced on him, sending us both flying onto the black and golden yellow striped bed.

I landed on him, and he struggled to get away.

"Get…off…of me!" he growled, and I stared down at him. He had spiky black hair and fierce golden amber eyes that made him look wild. His face structure reminded me of Len's. He seemed like a young teenager ; fourteen at least.

"No, kid! What's your problem?" I asked him angrily, and he snorted.

"How old are you?"

"Uh, sixteen?"

"OLD PEDO LADY!"

"_WHAAAT?_"

"You have no boobs."

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY, PUNK?_"

I tightened my grip on the boy's wrists, but then he smirked and flung me off with amazing strength.

"Ow-!" I yelled in pain once I hit the carpet and he stood over me.

"I can see your panties, old pedo lady." He snickered, and my eyes widened in shock, and I frowned.

"What the—" I began to say, but then he shoved me into a dark closet. _Click!_

"Urrgh!" I grunted as the back of my head banged against the wall, and I clutched it in pain. "Oh, God, ow…"

"Rei-kun?" I heard Len say.

"Ah, nii-chan—"

"Rei-kun, stop running around the house like a hamster!"

"Miki, take him, will you?"

"I know, Len, geez. C'mon, Rei-kun."

"…Stupid lady."

"Don't say that."

There was a door shutting, and then slow footsteps. I hugged my knees and held my breath.

"Rin? You in here?" Len called out, and I knocked against the closet door.

"Yeah, in here."

Len opened the door with a click, and I crawled out.

"God, what is that kid's problem?" I muttered and Len grabbed my hand, helping me up.

"That's my younger brother, Rei." Len told me, and I gaped at him.

"What? He is?" I asked, and he nodded. Actually, I can see the family resistance, although they looking nothing alike. …Wait, that made no sense.

"Yeesh, Rin, y'know there's a light switch in there." Len said as he walked towards the messy bed.

"Oh." I walked into the closet again and flipped the switch on the wall. But when I walked in there, I stepped that bent under my weight and I heard a _crack!_

"What…?" I bent down and found several DVD cases. They had nothing in the outer casing, sp I opened it up, curiously.

"…HOLY CRAP, LEN."

"Huh?"

I had the case in my hands and stared at the inside cover, trying not to choke on the laughter that threatened to come out. It was a picture of a blond kid in a blue swimsuit-like outfit and black arm warmers. He held this stick, with a banana on the end and a blue ribbon. The boy, [I think,] was blushing like crazy, and he seemed to be crying, or something. Above it read, 'Len no Bousou'. A disk was set on the other side of the case.

"Len, what the hell _is _this?" I showed Len the inside of the case, and his eyes widened and his face turned bright red.

"What is—?" he scrambled backwards onto the bed, and I dropped the case to the floor.

"Holy crap, Len, was that _you_?"

"Er—uh, uh—why is that-?" Len stuttered, and I laughed.

"I dunno', but there's more!" I picked up two more DVD cases, and opened one up. It had yet another picture of Len madly blushing, looking like a little boy—no, girl, even. His shirt was practically falling off of his shoulder, and above, it read, 'ShotaShota Fire Endless Night'.

"Shota—what the hell?" I laughed harder, and Len fell to the floor in an 'orz' kind of position.

"Arghhh… Why is that in there…?" Len groaned, and I opened up the second case. It had a similar picture, but it read, 'ShotaShota Romantic Night' instead.

"God, Len, what happened to you and your shota-ness?"

" I don't know…" he moaned, hanging his head in shame.

"Pft, no really, you were actually _cute_ back then… And then you hit puberty."

"Rin, shut up, please. Oh God, I cannot believe this…"

"Yeah, same!" I agreed, holding the two cases, "This is priceless…"

"No, not that… I can't believe that…that my own brother has videos of his older brother as a shota in his closet… That's so…"

"Err, Len, I don't think he only has a thing for shotas…" I tossed another case to him, and he sat down, his face flushed, and opened it up.

"…HOLY SHI—WHY DOES HE HAVE SPICE!-? OH MY GOD—!"

"Beats me." I shrugged, and walked over to his side and looked over his shoulder at the case.

"Gggh…" Len groaned, embarrassed. I couldn't help but to smile at this. He never acts embarrassed, unless something like this catches him off-guard and makes him self-conscious…

"Len, Rei has a major brother complex." I told him, and he jumped.

"Woah, uh, Rin..." he stuttered, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're uh, really close to me…"

"_Really_, Len, I haven't noticed."

Len sighed, closed the case, and tossed it back into the closet. He facepalmed himself, and I sat back against the bed.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" he asked, and I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's just you, Len." I told him, and he groaned.

"Urgggh… That was so…uncalled for…"

"I'll say." I agreed, and Len looked up. "Well, so much for studying, huh?"

"Keh, yeah." He mumbled, and then the door opened.

"Ahh…" Miki walked in, "Rin, may I speak with you for a moment?" I stood up and nodded.

"Sure okay. What about Rei?"  
"Oh, I'm letting him go for today. I'll tutor him later. But c'mon," she urged, and I glanced at Len. He waved his hand in response, and I shrugged.

"Okay." I walked up to Miki and she led me out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait, Miki, why are you here?" I asked, and she pursed her lips.

"Well, for one, I live here. And two, I tutor Len's brother."

My mouth literally dropped open and I said, "You live here?"

"Well, yes, I was adopted." She said, nodding.

"Then shouldn't you be Kagamine Miki?"

"No, I wanted to keep my surname. But Rin, about what I wanted to talk about…" she gestured me into the living room and to those black leather couches, the one I first sat on when I came here to go to karaoke with these guys.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"Well…" Miki folded her hands together and looked down. "The fact that you're still hanging out with Len for more than two weeks…might mean you will eventually like him."

"What…" my cheeks turning a light pink. "But—Miki, weren't you his girlfriend last year? Aren't' you guys, y'know, siblings?"

Miki's expression turned dark and she answered quietly, "Last year, that's what I thought too. But Len told me that it was okay because we weren't' related. I chose to believe him, and it all went wrong. Especially when his parents found out…"

"Oh." I said, not wanting to go deeper into this subject.

"But…" Miki looked at me with a look of sincerity on her face. "Whatever you do, don't fall for him. He'll only hurt you in the end. Do you have any idea of how many girls he has gone out with; slept with; anything like that?" she asked me, and I only stared at her.

"Err…" I frowned, and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Just… I'm telling you this because you don't deserve to be cheated on by him."

"Why me?" I asked, curious, "Why am I so special?"

"Because all the other girls are the same," Miki told me. "You, on the other hand, refuse his love. It's been…how long? More than two weeks, and you haven't slept with him, right?"

"Pft, no way." I scoffed and Miki nodded.

"Exactly. Because you're like that, it makes you special. But unfortunately, that's the main reason Len likes you, isn't it?"

I gulped nervously, and nodded slowly. Miki sighed, running her hand through her bangs.

"But really, don't' fall in love with him, okay?" she asked me, and I nodded again.

"I'll…try. It probably won't happen anyways." I told her, and she sighed in relief.

"Good."

I tried to smile at her, but then it kind of spread into a grin.

"Miki…how do I know if he really loves me?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Um, you don't."

"Well," I got up, brushing my hands together. "I think I've got a plan to find out."

_-CHAPTER 7: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Gggh. I'm back. SO WE HAD A LONG CHAPTER THAT WAS NEARLY 4000 WORDS; ARE  
YOU HAPPY? /dies. orzzzz Uh, yeah, so Rin's POV was it only this time, so yaaaay. **

**Review please~! ;DDD**


	8. Day 1: Sucks

**A/N: Kerii-tan: OH GOD. THIS IS LONG. (a whopping 4759 words.)  
Uhh, I hope you guys all appreciate this. This took me like, 5 hours to  
type up. orz Not like I care. Long chapters are great.  
We shall see what Rin's plan is...and how it works out. I hope you're all ready. :V  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, Chinese food, German cheese (?), McDonalds,  
PSPs, etc, etc. /hit.**

**Now let's just read the dang story. llorz**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna' do this?"

"Positive."

"Alright then… And you need my help?"

"Mm-hm. Just for the first day; just in case."

"Well then; it's settled."

"Yup. I'll inform him after school. It's the last day before vacation."

"Sounds good."

"You bet."

* * *

Chapter 8- _**Rin's POV**_

Day 1: Sucks.

After school, Len and I always walk home together for some reason. I really don't know why, it's actually just become habit. But today, I stayed behind extra late so that he would go on without me. Surprisingly, no one was around him; no annoying girls like Miku or Neru. I crept behind him slowly and quietly, and then, when I realized that he noticed footsteps behind him, I called out to him.

"Len? I propose a challenge!" I announced, sticking my finger out at Len's back. There was a silence as he slowly turned his head, and with a quick spin, he faced me with a confused smile on his face.

"Heh?" he answered, sounding so-very intelligent, and I twitched.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT IDIOT SMILE OF YOURS!" I yelled at him, and he laughed, turning back around to walk on ahead.

"Okay, Rinny, what is it?" he asked, sounding amused which _really _ticks me off, and I grinned.

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you." I taunted as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Alright, Rin-Rin, go on."

His sarcasm made me feel like hitting something.

"Eh heh, well…" I continued, trying to not let him get the better of me, "You always tell me you love me, but how do I know if that's even true?" I questioned, sounding proud.

"Huh?"

"Even when I know as a _fact_ that you're a hard-core player…" I snickered, covering my mouth. "Sex-addict, hm? And only 16!" I added in a tone that would most likely piss anyone off. I swear I heard Len say 'dang'.

"And now that it's summer vacation and my parents are away…" I paused, building up tension, and then I put my hands on my hips and looked up.

"…You'll have to live with me for 3 days." I finished, and then Len stopped walking, becoming very silent.

"….Huh? Really?" he turned around, and asked, frowning with a confused expression on. "Are…are you okay?"

"Geez, don't give me your idiot stare either, and _yes, _I'm okay." I sighed, but Len still frowned.

"This is not the Rin I know."

"You hardly know me."

"Yes I do, Rinny!"

"Len, shut up."

Then Len [somehow] suddenly changed his confused frown into a smirk that made me cringe a little on the inside.

"Dude, get that horny look _off your face_." I told him, and he turned back around, probably doing his pout face.

"But there's _one condition_…" I began, and Len turned to me again with a questioning look on. "You can't 'do' anything to me, _at all_." I grinned evilly, and then Len became a bit scared-looking.

"Errr…" he said, and I hmph-ed.

"But anyways! That's your challenge! Can you take it on?" I asked, and gripped my backpack's strap, beginning to jog ahead of him. "Gather up your stuff and come to my house in thirty minutes!" I called out to him, pointing, and then Len jumped in shock.

"_Thirty?_" he repeated, like he couldn't believe it.

"Take it or leave it!" I told him, and then I ran off to my house, leaving him behind.

* * *

"Hahaha… I'm so evil~" I laughed to myself, fixing the bow on my head. "I should wear my most skimpy and seductive clothes…" I muttered, "_That _would kill him…" I looked up, checking myself in the mirror that stood in front of me. I was wearing a simple black tank top with small frills on the bottom, and a super light-weight gray skirt that fell halfway down my thighs.

And by the way, I don't actually have skimpy or seductive clothes.

"I might die before he does, though… But no matter, because his torture is _all worth it_." I told myself, but then I paused.

Wait. This makes me kind of masochistic, doesn't it…?

Eh.

I began to move around my clothing on my bed until I heard a door open, and then a familiar voice.

"Talking to your self?"

Startled, I glanced towards my bedroom door, and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Rin."

That's when signals started going off in my head saying, "Oh! Looks like Len's here! 8D".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?" I screamed at him, and he flinched.

"Huh?" he jumped, and then I pointed at him angrily.

"HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY ROOM? HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY _HOUSE_?" and then I started throwing words at him like pedo, pervert, loser, dirtbag, et cetera, et cetera.

"Uhh, Rin, the door was—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Wait…"

"_WHAT?_"

"Your outfit looks nice. And…it's different today." Len pointed out. "—than usual, at least." He added, and then I stopped yelling. I paused for a moment, but then I felt like screaming at him.

"That's because…!"

Wait. I have to mess with him.

"It was _all for you~!_" I told him, a bright smile on my face and my eyes practically sparkling.

I swear, I literally snapped into another person.

"…..." a silence crossed the room, and we just stared at each other with blank faces until I looked away, pulling my arm in with a clenched fist, and thinking: DAMN! I am _so _good at this!

When I turned back around, Len wasn't looking at me, but I went on anyways.

"But Len…we should go over house rules…" I regained my composure and shook my wrist in the air. "First off…" I looked over at Len and realized he wasn't paying attention. "Len?"

He didn't respond.

"Len?"

Still nothing.

"_LEN KAGAMINE!"_ I screamed, and he started, looking back at me.

"Huh?"

Then I made him get on his knees while I lectured him.

"Listen to others when they're talking to you!"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied quickly, and I sighed.

"Okay, house rules." I glanced to him, to see if he was paying attention. "I'll just list 'em all, so you better keep up."

"Right." He nodded.

"Alright. You gotta' respect your elders. Wash your dishes; take care of your personal space and room; if you make a mess, clean it up; don't be too loud and annoying; make sure you flush the toilet and wash your hands; have personal hygiene in the first place, anyways; 'no' means 'no', not 'ask again'; work first, play later; bring your laundry downstairs; make your bed; brush your teeth; don't break anything; and make sure that you—"

"Rin, I'm not living here." Len cut in, and I hit him on the head.

"Rule number one, buddy! _Respect your elders!_" I told him, and then he frowned.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure our birthdays are on the same day." He said, and I stared at him. How the heck he knows that, I have no idea, but he's probably right.

"Right, okay, time for our chores." I quickly changed the subject and I start to walk towards the kitchen with Len following behind me.

"Uh, I'm not good at chores, Rin." Len told me, his voice wavering, and I snorted.

"Sucks for you; it's a rule, remember?"

"Uh, no."

"You're a terrible listener."

"But I have extensive hearing, you know."

"_Like that matters_." I said sarcastically, and Len laughed.

"Yeah, that means I can hear your heart beat _veeery _well when I make you embarrassed." He smiled, and I frowned, and ironically, my face flushed.

"…URGH! LEN KAGAMINE, GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him, and tossed him a dishrag from the sink at him in the face. "DO THE DISHES!" and then I escaped into the living room to pick up imaginary objects that are on the floor.

There was a silence until I heard Len say, "Uhh… Okay…" He sounded extremely unsure of himself, and that can't be good. But despite that, I started to move around pillows to make them look presentable even though the only who practically uses this place is me.

And then I hear a crash.

"…Oops."

I groaned inwardly.

"…Uh, Rinnnn… Something broke…!"

I groaned again and walked into the kitchen but only to see Len crouched on the floor in front of a broken plate, the glass scattered and shattered across the ground.

"Len, have you honestly not done a chore in your life?" I asked, getting the dishrag to get all the glass in a pile. Len laughed nervously, scratching his neck.

"Uh, no."

"Yeah, it shows."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"To confirm your stupidity."

"Oh!" Len snapped his fingers. "Rin; as mean as ever!" he pouted again and I groaned under my breath, dropping the broken pieces into the trash bin.

"Len, why don't you go and…ugh, heck; here." I handed him another wet dishrag and a sponge. "Go wash the table." He took it into his hands slowly. "Make sure you use soap, and dry the table off when you're done, okay? Then you can go and wipe off the counters. Make sure everything is _spotless_." I told him, and walked away, up the stairs to go prepare the bedrooms.

After about an hour and a half of dirty work, Len and I met in the kitchen again, which smelled like…cleanness.

And oranges.

"Hm." I said, looking around. "Not bad, not bad."

"Yesss!" Len punched the air with his fist and then slapped my back, making me jerk forward. "Haha, I got the A-OK from Rinny-Rin-Rin-chan!"

"Len, shut up." I ordered, and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Fine, Rin." He muttered, and I wiped my forehead with my hand.

"Whew. Now I'm tired." I sighed, grabbing Len's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Hey, where we're goin'?" Len asked as I looped around the couches and to the back door that led into the backyard.

"Just outside." I said simply, and with a grunt, I pulled the sliding door open and walked outside. The sun was out, spreading its hot rays across the neighborhood. Our backyard was somewhat small; no more than half an acre; but it was pretty nice. The grass was a really nice green and it was soft in the summer, and it wasn't too hot today. Also, we had this nice sakura tree that was real pretty right smack dab in the back. My backyard was pretty decent.

"So, uh…" Len walked out next to me and stood there. "What're we gonna' do now?" he asked, and I plopped down on a nice patch of grass that was covered in dandelions and other random, typical backyard flowers that grow wild. Len sat down next to me and then I lied down, so that I stared straight at the blue sky, dotted with clouds. It wasn't even that bad, considering it was about three thirty right now, so the sun wasn't right above us.

Len did the same as me, and we just lied down, side by side, staring up at the sky. It was really relaxing, too. You should try it sometime. Like, really. It's nice.

Well, it was nice, until Len opened his pie hole.

"What exactly are we doing right now?"

"We're looking at clouds."

"…Why?"

"Because we are very tired."

"…Mm, makes sense."

And then he stopped talking, so we continued to watch the clouds pass by.

"Hey." I said, breaking the silence, and he turned to me.

"Hm?"

"See that cloud right there; that…" I took his hand and tried to guide it to where I saw this cloud. "…that one. See it?"

"That blobbish one that doesn't really look like anything?" he confirmed, and I nodded, letting go of his arm.

"Yeah." I answered. "It reminds me of your face."

"…That was mean." He said after a moment.

"Gee, really, Len. Must I introduce you into sarcasm?" I asked him, and he laughed.

"Nah, that's alright. Hey, Rin, I'm hungry. Let's eat food."

"Nope." I said immediately, and Len gasped.

"What? Why?"

"Because then we'd have to go grocery shopping, which is just another chore." I informed him and Len groaned, sitting up.

I looked over to see him picking at flowers, just plucking them out of the ground. I went back to watching the clouds pass by until I saw a dandelion above my face.

"Len, what are you doing." I looked over at him, and he sighed, smiling.

"Rin, this dandelion, see, you two are a lot alike." He started, and I stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "Yes, well, this dandelion is very pretty, yet it is a weed, so everyone shuns it. You two are very similar, don't you think?" he asks me with a smile on his face.

I answer by slapping him.

"Ouch, Rin." Len rubbed his face, and I went back to looking at the clouds.

"Rin, you're like a slave driver, y'know that?" he said randomly, placing dandelions on my head.

I slapped him again.

"Geez, Rin!" Len laughed, rubbing his face again. "Quit slapping me!"

I realized that every time I hurt him, he starts laughing. The little masochist.

"Then quit putting flowers…" I picked one off my face. "…on my face."

"But they look so nice!" Len told me, bending down to see me better. I stared up at him, and saw him smiling. But it wasn't a smirk. It was one of those smiles you don't see from Len. The ones that make you think, "wow, he's got a really nice smile".

Not like I think that.

"Really, Rin." Len said again, with his face so close to mine, his bangs practically were touching my face. I could see his face so clearly too; everything. It made him seem so—

"Rin. I can hear your heartbeat." Len told me, no longer smiling, but not frowning either. He just looked a little confused. But then again, that doesn't make any sense.

"…Errr!" I flushed, and then sat up straight, not facing him. "It was probably just the blood in your ears!"

"Mm, no, Rin. I heard your heartbeat. It was like this." Then he grabbed my head with his hands, and pulled me over to him, so my ear was against his chest.

"What the hell are you—" I started to say, but then Len cut me off.

"Hear it? My heartbeat."

I quieted down, and then I did hear it.

_B-thmp, b-thmp, b-thmp, b-thmp._

It was kinda' fast, too…

"Like that. Fast and everything." Len told me, and I shook away from his grasp.

"Wha—Why is your heart like that?" I asked him, trying to look angry, but Len only laughed.

"Rin, whenever I'm with you, my heart beats like this, silly." He laughed, poking my forehead playfully, and I frowned at him.

"Len, you suck." I told him, and he shook his head.

"Don't I know it." He grinned at me, and I narrowed me eyes.

…Dammit, I hate that guy.

* * *

"Goin' upstairs, Len." I announced after we ate dinner which was just regular Chinese take-out. The beef lo mein and that good chicken and wonton soup stuff with those fortune cookies? Yeah. That.

It makes this house smell like Asia.

That made no sense, did it?

"Heh?" I heard Len answer from the kitchen, and I started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, just throw away any leftovers and containers." I called out to him, and entered my bedroom. Everything was neat and clean—just how I like it.

"Ahhhh…" I sighed, falling down on my bed, my back sinking into the comforter. "Today has sucked so far!" I told myself aloud, and rolled over onto my side, facing my pillows. I grabbed my large orange plush that has 'RIN' stitched onto it and hugged it. It was nice and warm.

"Rinnnnny~" Len sang from outside my bedroom, and I looked over.

"_Whaaat_." I dragged out the 'what' 'cause I was too lazy to say anything else intelligent.

"I'm done!" he smiled big and walked into the room, practically bouncing.

It was strange.

"Really, Len." I replied, and he started rummaging through his bags.

"Yuuup." He said back and began muttering to himself.

I sat up and looked over at him. "Whatcha' looking for?" I asked, and he zipped up one of the bags.

"Toothbrush."

…Okay then.

"Ah, I see." I lied back down against my pillows and just lied there, staring at the ceiling, not really thinking. I was pretty worn out.

"Mind if I use your toothpaste?" Len asked me from the bathroom.

"Nope; go ahead. Just don't eat it."

"Yes, Rin. I shall eat your toothpaste for dessert."

"Len, you suck at sarcasm."

That shut him up.

I listened to the water running and then those weird _scrshy_ sounds that you make whenever you brush your teeth. I heard Len spit into the sink and then the water started running again. There was a _clink _and then Len walked out of the bathroom.

"Ah. Now I taste mint." He sighed, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"I wonder why." I mumbled, and he laughed.

"Same."

I rolled over onto my back and then went back to looking at the ceiling. It wasn't until a few minutes later when I realized Len was staring at me.

"Uh, _hi_." I said, giving him a condescending look. "Ya' want something?"

Len looked to the side, smiling, then back at me, and leaned forwards so that he had to put his hands down to keep himself upright.

"Yeah," He answered, and started inching a bit closer. "I want you."

Eh. Well, this isn't good.

"Oh, is that so." I said, trying to look unbothered, and Len kept coming closer until he was on top of me.

"Yeah," he smiled down at me, and my stomach did a flip inside of me, which couldn't be a good sign.

"Hope you don't mind."

"Do I ever." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh? You mind?"

"What do _you_ think, Len?" I asked him with a sigh, and he chuckled. Man, haven't heard that in a while.

"Well, that's too bad, Rin." He smiled and then I knew what I had to do. I've been waiting for this entire moment the whole day.

I smirked to myself, which made Len twitch. Bet he wasn't expecting that. And then I called out one word that would change this situation for me.

"_GERMAN!_" I yelled out loud, and Len jumped.

"'_German_'?" he repeated, and we heard another voice.

"_CHEEESE!_"

I looked to the side, grinning, and Len had to repeat it all together.

"'_German cheese'_?"

And then a wave of red flew by me and something slammed into Len, knocking him off the bed.

Miki.

"Haha, got you, Len!" Miki laughed, and Len yelped out in pain.

"Ack—_Miki?" _

I sat up and watched Miki pin Len down against the floor, and I couldn't help but snicker. This was actually _working_.

"Miki, what the hell?" Len struggled, but Miki just had him down. I stood up and walked over to Len, smirking.

"Len. Remember our challenge?" I asked him, and Len groaned.

"…Yeah…" he said that like a little kid admitting that he did wrong.

I sighed, trying to sound disappointed. "You just can't keep away from me, I guess."

"I _did _say I loved you, remember?"

Oh, wait, he's right.

"Whatever. And what, is Miki your dog?" Len scoffed, and I shrugged.

"…Yeah, somewhat."

Miki frowned, and Len groaned.

Maybe this won't suck after all.

* * *

"Alright! I'm goin' to bed…" Len grabbed his bags and started heading for the bedroom door, but I walked in front of him.

"Ohh no, you don't, mister." I pushed him away from the door, and Len furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Eh, what?"

"Hey, this is part of your challenge, remember?" I asked him, and Len gave me a confused stare. I decided to spell it out for him because he is obviously stupid went it comes to common sense. [Which doesn't make sense considering he is a good student.]

I pointed to my bed, and looked at Len.

"This is my bed. Correct?" I asked him, and Len nodded slowly.

"Right. But for these three days, it will be _our _bed." I emphasized 'our' and then Len widened his eyes.

"OHHH." He stared at me in astonishment, and I sighed. Looks like this kid's having an epiphany.

"Man, I don't see how you _couldn't _get that." I said, pulling the covers down, and Len waved his hands in defense.

"Well, you never TOLD me!" he countered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Len, and I thought your mind would automatically think to share a bed with a girl…"

"With you, I obviously thought the opposite."

"Obviously."

I turned to him and asked, "Ya' got pajamas?"

"Yeah." He nodded and pulled out clothes from his bag to show me.

"Good." I said, and walked into my closet, starting to get changed. "Len, you get changed now, okay? I don't want to see you half-naked when I come out."

"Haha, that'd be funny."

"Yeah, _not really_." I sighed, putting on a yellow t-shirt. I pulled out black sporty shorts or whatever you call them and slipped them on. I placed my laundry in the basket I kept in the closet and slowly opened the door.

"You done?" I asked, just to make sure, even though I don't really trust the guy.

"Yup! You can come out Rinny~" he answered, and I figured that I might as well take the chance. I walked out, preparing myself for the scarring, and saw that he was dressed, thank God. A simple black tank and baggy tartan pajama pants. It was an odd match-up.

"Uh." I said as I switched off the lamp on my desk. I walked over to my bed, trying to be careful of where I stepped and climbed onto my bed. But suddenly, I felt something collide into my backside.

"Yargh—!" I cried out once I landed face-first on my pillow with Len on top of me.

"_Whoops!_" Len sang, and I groaned.

"Len, what the _hell _was that?"

"It's called a _huggleglomp_." Len said sounding happy, and I twitched.

"I'm not even going to ask." I mumbled and I crawled under the covers and Len did the same.

"So!" he started. "I'm not really tired."

"I would have _never_ guessed." I groaned, and then I pulled the covers closer to me.

"Oh, Rin! Before I forget…"

"_What_."

"Um, sorry if this is personal, but why aren't your parents ever home?" Len asked, and I flinched. I kind of didn't want to say anything, but then everything flew out of my mouth.

"Ugh. I have terrible parents." I began, "They got a divorce, and my mom moved out. And now, my dad is always out on business trips or getting drunk with his friends." I shuddered at the thought of it. It makes me feel unsafe and upset, but it felt good to talk about it.

"Oh." Was all Len said, and I continued.

"Yeah. They leave me home all alone to myself to do whatever I damn well please, except for burning the house down or selling it to random hobos that live on the street." I started to feel incredibly angry inside, but not at Len. It was a different type of angry; one that just me feel upset. "My dad never stops doing what he's doing, so he just leaves me here to do all the housework and to take care of the house and it's so stupid, and I don't know; it's just a real pain in the ass." I finished, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists.

"Uh, oh, okay…" Len answered back, sounding kind of awkward. And that's when I noticed I just went on a rant about my personal life that no one probably wants to hear.

"Oh, um, sorry, that was my rant…" I muttered, and then Len laughed softly.

"Haha, it's okay. I don't mind listening to your problems."

"…Okay then." I said, and then I went on.

"I also hate how sometimes, Kaito gets really obnoxious. Like, he literally never stops talking. It's like he doesn't have an off switch! It's ridiculous! And I also hate Hatsune and Akita. They're so annoying! Especially Hatsune, because she always holds out her r's and drags out her words and her voice makes me feel like hitting something and—" That's when I realized I was bashing Len's girlfriend in front of him. "Uh—and school! Oh, I hate school; it's probably the worst thing that the government has ever decided to put into place!"

Okay, that was a fail and total pathetic change of subject.

"It goes on for how long? Yeah, like, more than twelve years? That's stupid! Who cares if we're all stupid? Most of this country is anyways! We don't need to be smart; why don't we waste our money on PSPs and McDonalds? I think that's a great—"

"Wow, Rin. You talk a lot." Len said, cutting me off, and I frowned, although, I was also a little relieved because I was just hopping around on tangents there.

"Well, you said I can rant."

"Yeah, well, now I'm telling you to shut up now."

"Well then, make me."

"Fine, maybe I will."

And then, unexpectedly, Len leaned over me so that his face is right in front of mine. And for a split second, I thought:

_Wow, I just totally screwed up._

Because then, Len kissed me directly on the lips.

I was so taken aback, I didn't know what to do think or do, so the worst thing is that then, I let my instincts take over, and that only made me engage in the kiss even more. The way Len held my face and the way I had my hands on his made it seem more real than anything I've seen on TV before, because honestly, this was my first _legit_ kiss, and I couldn't get enough of it.

The thought that this was _Len_, the school player, didn't even change my mind; I only thought, _wow, this is great—_which is totally ridiculous.

And then the thought of him kissing other girls like this a million times crossed my mind, but that only made me think, _I can see why they did_—Len was a good kisser.

The thought, _'kiss' is a weird word_ came to mind too, for some reason.

And then we pulled apart, both of us breathing very hard, staring at each other. I bet my face was beet red, and that Len could hear my damn heart beating at the speed of a racehorse with his super-hearing. Len just stared at me blankly, his face not showing any emotion that I could say; he just looked so surprised in a very un-obvious kind of way. But his eyes said different.

They shone in the darkness, that cerulean that I see everyday, although this time, they were different. It shone like he actually cared, like he knew what he was doing, like he actually wanted me. His eyes were full of lust and everything I just haven't yet seen in eyes ever before, and this snapped me back to reality.

"Rrgh…" I growled, getting angry for letting myself go like that. "Len, you are my worst and biggest problem, though!" I yelled at him, and turned to my left, away from him, taking most of the covers with me.

"Tsk, tsk." I heard Len say, and then he started to poke me. "Rin, I know you liked that~"

Despite his taunting, I just kept quiet, staring out the window.

My plan might not be so easy, knowing that _this _could happen every night. I cursed myself and scrunched up my face.

And then Len starts to snuggle closer to me, and I got shivers.

"What…what the hell are you doing?" I asked him, flustered, and Len only whined.

"Rinnn, I'm cooold…"

"Uggghhh…" I groaned, and then I smacked him on the head. "Len, you suck." This made Len laugh.

And he couldn't tell, but I was blushing. I _knew_ I was blushing too. I also knew my heart was beating very fast, and I also knew that I was beginning to like him.

Which _completely _goes against what Miki told me.

_-CHAPTER 8: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well, it was bound to happen eventually... Rin falling for Len? Yeah, well, this IS a romance, so duh.  
Rin's still in denial though. - _ -  
But uh, yeah. Review.  
OH. And tell me if there's anything you'd like to see happening in the future of this story! I might use any of your  
suggestions~ Oh! And tell me who your favorite characters are! [isn't it obvious?] I'm curious~ ;D**

**And Len's POV is the next chapter. It shouldn't be THIS long, hopefully. Sorry if there's errors in this, too.  
WELL, review please~ x333**


	9. Day 1: Heaven and Hell

**A/N: Kerii-tan: OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.  
I will except flames if you hate me. /sob.  
Okay, I won't babble on, but this chapter's REALLY LONG. I hope you guys  
enjoy it! It's Len's POV of the last chapter, btw.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline. and other things. KLFkaklfelakl BLAH.  
Let's just read, darn it.**

Chapter 9- Len's POV

_Day 1: Hell 'cause Rin's gonna' torture me, but heaven 'cause I get to live with her for 3 days!_

I leaned against the wall outside the school patiently, waiting for Rin to pass me. She always takes the same route every day, and we always end up walking home together because we live really close to each other. Of course, Rin doesn't usually like talking, which isn't unusual. It's actually so like her.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw that it's been 5 minutes later than when she usually comes by. I bent my head forward and searched the area for her, but only saw students other than her.

"Len-kuuun~"

I jumped and looked behind me but only to see Gumi smiling at me.

"Oh, Gumi-chan," I said, and she cat-walked up to me, her hands behind her back.

"Are you free later today?" she asked, bending her head down but looking up at me. I turned my head to the side to avoid her gaze, but she turned my face back towards her. "Len-kun?"

"Ah, well… Not today, sorry Gumi-chan…" I laughed nervously and she frowned.

"But _why?_" she whined, and I cupped her chin gently.

"Don't worry; I can see you later…just not today, alright?" I pecked her on the lips, and she giggled.

"Fine…" she pouted, and I laughed.

"Good." I watched her walk away, turning around to look at me with a sad face on several times, but I waved my hand to shoo her off. I noticed several girls watching me; the ones that I dated last year. By now, I bet they were over me, but they just can't seem to stop looking at me. I looked towards the entrance of the school and saw Miku leave through the doors. I immediately turned back around against the wall to avoid her; I honestly don't want to talk to her. For some reason, being her boyfriend has just gotten _tiring_. I like being with Rin better because she's more fun to talk to. Of course, her figure isn't as…"good" as Miku's, but Rin is way easier to talk to and be around.

After another few minutes, I decided to forget it and just go on without her. I know where Rin lives anyways, and not like I'm a stalker or anything; I just have really good memory. Although, I can't remember what class Rin has last period, but then again, she probably hasn't told me that anyways.

I began walking down the pathway to my house, just fiddling with my bag strap until I noticed foot steps behind me. I raised my head instantly, and was about to turn around until I heard a familiar voice.

"Len? I propose a challenge!"

I paused for a second, slowly realizing that it was Rin's voice, but I didn't really know what she said, so I just turned around with a smile on my face.

"Heh?" I answered her, and she twitched.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT IDIOT SMILE OF YOURS!" she screamed at me, and I laughed, turning back around.

"Okay, Rinny, what is it?" I asked her, and I heard her snicker to herself.

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you."

"Alright, Rinrin, go on." I told her, smiling to myself as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Eh heh, well… You always tell me you love me, but how do I know if that's even true?"

This piqued my interest, so I tried to listen in a bit more. "Huh?"  
"Even when I know as a _fact_ that you're a hard-core player… Sex-addict, hm? And only 16!"

I frowned and muttered, "Dang..." Miki probably told her this.

"And now that it's summer vacation and my parents are away…" she paused, and I narrowed my eyes at the ground. Yes, Rin… Go on…

"…You'll have to live with me for 3 days."

I literally stopped walking. _What _did she say? That's…_what?_

"….Huh? Really? Are…are you okay?" I asked her, furrowing my eyebrows, and Rin frowned at me.

"Geez, don't give me your idiot stare either, and _yes, _I'm okay." She sighed, but I still looked at her confused.

"This is not the Rin I know." I told her, and she looked at me weird.

"You hardly know me."

"Yes I do, Rinny!"

"Len, shut up."

Then I stopped frowning because I figured she was being serious so I just smirked at her.

"Dude, get that horny look _off your face_." Rin told me sternly and I turned around, pouting. Rin's so mean sometimes, but that's why…

"But there's _one condition_…" Rin started to say, so I faced her again. "You can't 'do' anything to me, _at all_."

I jumped in surprise by her sudden evil grin and frowned. It was pretty scary, I gotta tell you. Rin is someone you definitely don't wanna mess with. Although, I do it anyways 'cause it's fun. But she's pretty sadistic. She enjoys talking about my pain and death. It kind of hurts, I guess. But it's Rin, so I shouldn't expect anything more or less…

"Errr…" I said, and she hmph-ed, starting to walk ahead of me.

"But anyways! That's your challenge! Can you take it on? Gather up your stuff and come to my house in thirty minutes!" She pointed her finger at me and I flinched.

"_Thirty?_" I asked her, and she called back out to me;

"Take it or leave it!" and she ran off down the sidewalk.

I watched her disappear from my sight, and then I sighed, gritting my teeth. Man, sometimes I wonder why I like this girl. She's so…difficult. But…I guess that's what I like best about her.

I started walking towards my house, and was greeted by my younger sister, Rui, who was standing on the porch sweeping. She and Rei are twins, and they had the same face and almost the same personality. They were both rebellious, devious, and they worked together to soil other people's lives. Sadistic, if you will.

"Hi, onii-chan." She said in her high, monotone voice and I waved my hand at her.

"Hey, Rui, is Rei home, too?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"No. He is still at school." She told me, beginning to sweep again. I patted her head and walked into the house to take off my shoes.

"Ohhh? Len-chan, you're home~!"

I looked up from taking my shoes off and saw my mom running towards me. She has shoulder-length, blonde hair and soft, pale skin. She also looks incredibly young, even though she's only 35. Her appearance reminds me a lot of Rin, now that I think about it. The main difference is their age and what they wear. Rin, I actually don't think she wears skirts. But my mom, she likes to wear short-sleeved pastel-colored shirts and long skirts. She's a very kind and clumsy person so incidentally, she tripped on the recently-washed floors that I'm guessing Rui washed, and she started to fall.

"OH-!" she gasped and I quickly leapt forward to catch her in my arms. Luckily, I caught her just in time, somehow managing to not trip myself.

"Geez, mom, be careful!" I told her in a worried voice, and she laughed nervously.

"Oh, haha, yes, Len-chan…" she smiled at me, and I put her back on her feet. She rubbed her head and started to walk back into the kitchen, mumbling something about what to make for dinner. I sighed, scratching my head and watching her walk away. I worry about my mom a lot. Sometimes, I question if she can even take care of herself. She has four kids living in her house and a dad who is always away on business trips far in the city, so we often have to pitch in and help her. Of course, my mom doesn't nag us about much, and if she does, she usually asks Rei or Rui to do it. Those two are amazing workers, and they work three times as fast when they do together, somehow. Mom doesn't ask Miki or me for some reason, though. I'm not entirely sure why, which is why I love her.

"Oh, mom," I stepped into the kitchen and my mom looked at me while going through the cupboards.

"Yes?" she answered, and I walked up next to her.

"Ah, I won't be here for the next 3 days… Is that alright?" I asked her. I'm at best when I'm blunt, I think. With her, at least.

"Oh? Why's that?" she smiled, pulling out the china plates. I started to take some out too and continued.

"Uhh, I'm going to a friend's house… It's vacation, and all, so…"

"Oh, then I guess so! Is it Mikuo-chan?" she asked me, and I laughed nervously. Honestly, I don't like to lie to my mother, but I can't really tell her I'm going to stay at a girl's house for three days . Much less someone she doesn't know. Last time Rin came over to study, mom wasn't home. And usually, I go out at night, so if I have to be there for three straight days…

"Uh, no; different friend." I told her, which wasn't completely a lie, so we should be good unless she asks who.

"Oh? What's his name?" she asked me kindly. Dang it. She's cornering me…

"Uh, Rin." I told her.

"Oh, 'Rin' is an odd name for a boy~" she giggled and I laughed with her too. Ahahaha, yeah, Rin's not a _boy _though. I thought that, but I didn't actually say that out loud.

"Yeah, I know!" I decided to play along 'cause we're not getting anywhere.

"Oh, bring him over sometimes, okay?" she asked me as I left the kitchen, and I nodded.

"Suuure…" I answered and then I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, until I accidentally bumped into Miki.

"Hey, watch it, Len." She told me and I observed her outfit.

"Goin' somewhere?" I asked, taking note of her bag.

"Yeah, so butt out." Miki stuck her tongue out at me and ran down the rest of the stairs. Geez. What's with her?

"Ugh. My family's so screwed…" I mumbled to myself as I kicked my door open, shoving aside clothes on the floor. I pulled my school bag off and dropped it on my bed and opened my closet. I searched for a bag to put all my stuff in, and found a couple sleepover bags. I lugged one out and kicked the closet door closed, tossing the bags on my bed. I went over to my drawers and threw random clothes into the bags, making sure I had enough for 3 days. Then I stepped into my bathroom, picking up my toothbrush and deodorant; stuffing those into my bags as well. I looked over at my school bag and pulled out my cell phone.

Should I call Miku…? I should tell her I won't be here. But…then she'll wonder why. Ugh. She's so nosy like that…

I picked up my cell phone, looked at it, and decided not to. I turned it off and shoved it into my pocket. Then I remembered I should change out of my school uniform, so I walked back over to my dresser and rummaged through my top drawer. I pulled out a gray, collared shirt with sleeves that fell halfway down to my elbow and then a pair of black pants. It was summer, but these pants were incredibly comfortable, and they don't make you too hot. I then opened another drawer and took out a yellow tie. I quickly got dressed, given that I only had less than thirty minutes to get ready. As I fixed my tie loosely, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:34 pm. That only left me with about 10 minutes!

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath and I zippered up my bag and pulled the strap over my shoulder and fast-walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Oh? Len-chan, you're leaving already?" My mom asked me, peeking out of the kitchen, and I nodded, waving to her.

"Yeah, uh, bye, mom." I told her as I opened the front door and stepped out. I started walking down our driveway that stretched for an easy one hundred feet, but I took a shortcut and crossed through the bushes that led to an easier route to Rin's house.

I ran across the dirt and grass and followed the path through a small forest until I reached an opening. Sunlight spread out across the grass as I walked onto the sidewalk that I followed until I reached Rin's driveway. I slowed my pace down and checked my watch. 1:41 pm. Made it, barely, with 4 minutes to spare. I walked up to her house slowly and up the front steps. I noticed that the door was open just a crack, so I pushed it a little and it opened up. A familiar scent breezed by my face as I opened the door; the air was cool and fresh. Like it was before, the house seemed almost completely empty, as it was so quiet. I didn't even hear any shower's goin'. Rin must be upstairs…

I walked up the stairs and heard a small voice coming from her room.

"-matter, because his torture is _all worth it_."

I raised my eyebrows curiously, but smiled. Aww. Rin's talking about me, isn't she?

I entered her room and grinned at her, even though she didn't see me.

"Talking to yourself?" I leaned against the doorway, and Rin flinched, turning towards me instantly. "Hey, Rin."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?" she yelled at me, and I flinched, not expecting a reaction that sudden.

"Huh?" I said, and she stood up, yelling at me angrily.

"HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY ROOM? HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY _HOUSE_?" Rin screamed at me, and I raised my eyebrows. "PEDO! PERVERT! LOSER! DIRTBAG!"

"Uhh, Rin, the door was—" I raised my hands up trying to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, and I jumped again.

"Wait…" I said, taking notice of her outfit—a black tank top and a gray mini-skirt. Unusual,_ yes._

"_WHAT?_"

"Your outfit looks nice. And…it's different today." I pointed to her outfit. "—than usual, at least." I added and she stopped yelling, her face expression turning from anger to confusion.

"That's because…!" Rin yelled it at first, but then she paused and said, "It was _all for you~!_"

I swear, her eyes were _shining. _I stared at her for a moment, going over the fact that Rin just said that. Why in hell Rin would EVER dress nicely for me, I have no idea. But she was _actually smiling at me._I had to savor this, but it kinda' got too much, so I looked away thinking, _Am I in the right house…?_

Maybe I'm not. It's very possible that I have come to the wrong house. I looked back at the girl who might be Rin, but I'm not sure. I mean, maybe I have dated her before, and I just don't remember. But...she looks an awful lot like Rin…

Maybe I _do _know her and I just don't remember…

"_LEN KAGAMINE!" _Rin screamed suddenly, and I jumped, turning to her.

"Huh?" I said, and in seconds, I was on the floor, kneeling, while Rin lectured me.

"Listen to others when they're talking to you!" she told me, a finger pointed at me, and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, house rules. I'll just list 'em all, so you better keep up."

"Right." I answered, although, I wasn't expecting how many there actually were—and there were A LOT. I only stared at Rin as she went on, not comprehending half of the things she told me, because the words seemed to roll right off her tongue as a bunch of sounds that wouldn't stop _rolling_.

"- personal hygiene in the first place, anyways; 'no' means 'no', not 'ask again'; work first, play later; bring your laundry downstairs; make your bed; brush your teeth; don't break anything; and make sure that you—"

Why she is telling me all this, I have no idea, but she _really _needs to stop.

"Rin, I'm not living here." I told her, and then Rin smacked me on the head, which really hurts. As if she needs to hit me again, like she does every single day of our lives…

"Rule number one, buddy! _Respect your elders!_" Rin scolded, pointing at me, and I frowned.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure our birthdays are on the same day." I actually don't really know; I'm just guessing, so let's hope I'm right.

Rin stared at me for a moment, so I stared back at her, until she started talking again.

"Right, okay, time for our chores." She said quickly and started walking away, so I got up and started following her. We're going to do chores? Chores…?

"Uh, I'm not good at chores, Rin." I said, because it was kinda' true.

"Sucks for you; it's a rule, remember?" Rin scoffed, and I tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. I must have been not listening then.

"Uh, no."

"You're a terrible listener."

"But I have extensive hearing, you know."

"_Like that matters_." She said sarcastically, turning towards me, and I laughed.

"Yeah, that means I can hear your heart beat _veeery _well when I make you embarrassed." I smiled at her, and she immediately frowned, her face turning red. And by the way, when Rin _does _get embarrassed, it's pretty cute, 'cause she looks all mad and everything.

"…URGH! LEN KAGAMINE, GO TO HELL! DO THE DISHES!" she yelled at me, throwing a wet dishrag at my face. I caught it in my hands, and looked up to see where exactly she went. I think she went into the living room…

I looked at the dishrag in my hands and said, "Uhh… Okay…"

Then I walked over to the kitchen sink and looked at the dirty dishes. There weren't too many, but they had bits and scraps of food stuck to them, so with a shrug, I picked up the first plate I saw and held it in my hands. I turned on the faucet and put the sink under the hot and steamy running water. As lifted it out from under the water and held it in front of me, the plate slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor, the plate shattering and sending shards across the floor. I crouched to the floor and looked at the broken plate. It looked _real bad_.

"…Oops." That can't be too good. "…Uh, Rinnnn… Something broke…!" I called out to her, and in seconds, Rin re-entered the kitchen, groaning.

"Len, have you honestly not done a chore in your life?" she asked, picking up the wet dishrag and started sweeping up the pieces of glass. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh, no."

"Yeah, it shows."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"To confirm your stupidity." Rin said, and I snapped my fingers.

"Oh! Rin; as mean as ever!" I pouted, and Rin groaned again, standing up to throw away the broken pieces.

"Len, why don't you go and…ugh, heck; here." Rin held out a different rag and a sponge, and I took it into my hands. "Go wash the table. Make sure you use soap, and dry the table off when you're done, okay? Then you can go and wipe off the counters. Make sure everything is _spotless_." She instructed, and before I could respond, she walked off and up the stairs. I glanced over at the table, and noticed it wasn't that dirty. I ran my finger down it slowly. It felt dirty though. Sticky.

I walked over to the sink and searched underneath for some of that kitchen cleaner. The only kind I found was this one that smelled like oranges. I should have guessed.

"Well, here goes…" I mumbled to myself, pushing the sleeves up my arms.

After forty-five minutes, I had finished cleaning the table and counters. So now I had nothing to clean that Rin has told me to do otherwise. I looked back over at the sink, the dirty plates starting to bother me. The fact that they weren't clean made me feel like cleaning them, 'cause now it seems to be that I am in cleaning-mode. So with a long sigh, I began to wash them, praying to God that I don't break another.

"Hm. Not bad, not bad." Rin concluded, looking around the now-clean kitchen. I grinned to myself, proud that Rin has actually complimented me.

"Yesss!" I punched the air with my fist and patted Rin's back very hard. "Haha, I got the A-OK from Rinny-Rin-Rin-chan!" I smiled at her, but she only glared.

"Len, shut up." She ordered, and I closed my mouth.

"Fine, Rin." I muttered, looking at the floor. Sigh. Rin's so mean sometimes…

"Whew. Now I'm tired." She sighed, and suddenly grabbed my hand, and led me into the living room.

"Hey, where we're goin'?" I asked her, as we walked around the couch and to a sliding door in the back.

"Just outside." She answered, and as she pulled the sliding door open, she grunted, and we walked outside to her backyard. It was actually pretty typical. It was a lot smaller than mine; no pool or patio, but just grass, grass, and more grass. And a sakura tree and fence.

"So, uh… What're we gonna' do now?" I asked Rin as she sat down on the grass. I sat down next to her and she lied down. She didn't say anything, so I only copied her. We were quiet for a very long time, and I still didn't know what we were doing, so I decided to just ask.

"What exactly are we doing right now?"

"We're looking at clouds." Rin said in response. Looking at clouds…?

"…Why?"

"Because we are very tired." She clarified, and I paused for a second, and then I shrugged.

"…Mm, makes sense." I said, and folded my arms behind my head as a headrest. Then I started looking at the clouds. There weren't many in the sky at all. Just a few here and there… I have no idea why Rin would take the time to do this, but I have to admit, it was pretty relaxing after doing so much work. It was also incredibly sunny, considering it was summer. The heat didn't make me sweaty though; it was just warm and stuff. Nice.

"Hey." Rin said suddenly, and I calmly turned my head towards her.

"Hm?"

"See that cloud right there; that…" Rin picked up my arm with her hand gently. _Gently. _I kind of wanted to blush, but I tried not to. She directed my hand towards a certain cloud and pointed. "…that one. See it?" I searched the sky for the exact cloud she was talking about. There wasn't too many where she was pointing, but all of them didn't look like anything anyways, so I didn't ask her to explain.

"That blobbish one that doesn't really look like anything?" I asked to make sure, and she nodded, letting go of my arm. I instantly longed for her touch.

"Yeah." she confirmed. "It reminds me of your face."

It took me a moment, but then I frowned, realizing that she was saying my face basically looked like a blob. "…That was mean." I said, and she sighed.

"Gee, really, Len. Must I introduce you into sarcasm?" she asked me, and I laughed. Rin's sarcasm could be mean, but that's the best time to just laugh it off, even if it does hurt. And the worst part is that she knows how to use it _well_.

"Nah, that's alright. Hey, Rin, I'm hungry. Let's eat food." I said, taking notice of my empty stomach.

"Nope." She said immediately, and I gasped.

"What? Why?"

"Because then we'd have to go grocery shopping, which is just another chore." She answered, and I groaned, sitting upright. I looked down at my side and saw a bunch of flowers, mostly little white ones and dandelions, and other ones I couldn't find a name for. I started to pick them out of the ground, basically out of boredom. Once I came across a dandelion, I instantly thought of something that happened years ago…

"_Ne, onii-chan…" the younger Rui called out as she ran up to me. I looked up from my lap and smiled at her._

"_Yeah, Rui-chan?" I answered her, leaning forwards, and she held up a yellow object._

"_What is…this?" she handed me the object, and I took it into my hands carefully._

"_Oh, this? This is a dandelion, Rui-chan." I told her gently, and she took the dandelion back into her small hands._

"_Flower?" she asked, and I shook my head._

"_Nah, it's a weed. That's what Dad told me." _

"_Weed? No flower?"_

"_No, no flower."_

"_But…" Rui glanced back down to the dandelion, her sad eyes shining. "...it so pretty…"_

"_Maybe… But this dandelion's not a flower." I said, and Rui furrowed her eyebrows._

"_Dandelion…must be lonely…sad." She mumbled, and I stared at her. _

"…_Well, it has others like it…but I guess they're all lonely too." I said after a moment. _

"_Flowers don't like weeds. Dandelion is sad, lonely." Rui insisted, cradling the weed._

_I paused, thinking about what to say. _

"_Well then…" I took her hand into mine so that we both held the dandelion. "Maybe we should take care of it together, Rui-chan." _

"_Really?" Rui's eyes sparkled at me with happiness and I smiled at her, nodding._

"_Sure. We'll be the dandelion's friend."_

"_So it won't be lonely and sad, right?"_

"_Right." I said, and Rui's smile spread across her face. "So it won't be lonely or sad…"_

I stared at the dandelion thoughtfully, the memory with Rui and me sticking to my mind. Rui's words made me think of…

I held the dandelion above Rin's face noticing the contrast of it between it and her face, hair, and eyes. Her dull, light blue eyes widened a little and then flickered to the right, over to me.

"Len, what are you doing." She asked, and I smiled at her, sighing.

"Rin, this dandelion, see, you two are a lot alike." I paused, waiting for a response, but only got Rin's blank stare, so I continued. "Yes, well, this dandelion is very pretty, yet it is a weed, so everyone shuns it. You two are very similar, don't you think?" I asked her, still smiling, and Rin narrowed her eyes at me.

Then she reached up and _slapped me_. Yes, everyone, she slapped me. TYPICAL.

"Ouch, Rin." I moaned, rubbing my face. It stung, but I tried to ignore it by picking at the flowers again and putting them on her face. They just seemed to look nice; that golden color against her blonde hair that was all shiny from the sun's rays… And her light blue eyes… Man, dandelions go really well with Rin. Just thinking about this made my heart beat a little faster…

"Rin, you're like a slave driver, y'know that?" I asked her randomly, for no reason in particular, placing more dandelions around her face. Of course, Rin slaps me again.

"Geez, Rin!" I laughed, rubbing my face again. "Quit slapping me!"

"Then quit putting flowers…" Rin started, picking a dandelion off her face. "…on my face."

"But they look so nice!" I said, smiling down at her. Then I noticed a slight thumping noise. Not like books dropping to the floor or footsteps, but more like…

"Rin. I can hear your heartbeat." I said, forming an 'o' with my mouth, and then Rin flinched a little.

"…Errr!" she immediately sat up, facing me. "It was probably just the blood in your ears!" Rin denied; her face flushed.

"Mm, no, Rin. I heard your heartbeat. It was like this." Then I grabbed her head with both of my hands, and pulled her over to me, so her ear leaned against my chest, right where my heart was.

"What the hell are you—" she started to say, but I cut her off.

"Hear it? My heartbeat." I told her softly, and she stopped talking for a few seconds.

"Like that. Fast and everything." I told her, and she instantly shook away from my grasp.

"Wha—Why is your heart like that?" she asked me, trying to look angry, but was still blushing, so I laughed.

"Rin, whenever I'm with you, my heart beats like this, silly." I laughed, poking her forehead, and she frowned at me.

"Len, you suck." Rin told him, and I shook my head.

"Don't I know it." I grinned at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

I looked away back at the flowers again, thinking; _does my heart really beat like this only around her, though?_

* * *

Dinner was Chinese take-out. I think Rin's going to get take-out for the next few days anyways because she doesn't want me to break any more dishes. By now, I've broken three. What can I say? I just can't handle slippery plates well, and I doubt anyone _really _could.

"Goin' upstairs, Len." Rin told me as she left the kitchen, and I looked up from my plastic container of dumplings.

"Heh?" I said, and Rin called out to me as footsteps were heard up the stairs.

"Yeah, just throw away any leftovers and containers."

I nodded, even though she wouldn't see me. I picked up a dumpling with my chopsticks, but accidentally dropped it into my lap. As I was about to retrieve it, I noticed a lump in my pocket. Oh yeah, my cell phone. I wonder if…

I opened it curiously, and found 7 missed calls and 11 texts. The calls were from Gumi, Miku, and Neru, and the texts were from other random girls I could hardly recall. I stared at the screen, scrolling through my texts, all of them asking where I was or if I was free. I grimaced as I looked through them, and finally closed my cell phone, and fitted it back into my pocket. Getting constant calls and texts like this was annoying, I have to say. I guess… I've changed since I met Rin? I really don't know. It's crazy, since Rin acts like she doesn't even like me. But does she…?

"It's hard to tell." I muttered quietly, standing up to throw my trash out. I dropped it into the trash bin and started walking up the stairs towards Rin's bedroom.

"Rinnnnny~" I sang out her name as I walked to her room.

"_Whaaat_." She answered, almost like it was a moan, and I happily walked into the room.

"I'm done!" I told her with a smile, bending down to go through my bags.

"Really, Len."

"Yuuup."I replied, and then I started to quietly say to myself; "Toothbrush, toothbrush, where are youuuu… toothbrush…"

"Whatcha' looking for?" Rin asked as I zipped up one of the bags.

"Toothbrush." I said, and there was a pause.

"Ah, I see."

Once I found it, I walked into her bathroom, and observed myself in the mirror. I pushed my bangs to the side, frowned, and then pushed them to the other side. Still not right. Then I just shook my head so my bangs would land randomly somewhere on my face.

I looked at the sink and saw mint toothpaste, remembering that I didn't bring my own.

"Mind if I use your toothpaste?" I asked Rin, picking up the tube.

"Nope; go ahead. Just don't eat it." She answered from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, Rin. I shall eat your toothpaste for dessert." I tried sarcasm, and it didn't work.

"Len, you suck at sarcasm."

Thanks for confirming it, Rin…

I sighed and squeezed the toothpaste out onto my brush, and began to brush my teeth. Yes, I brush my teeth right after I eat because honestly, my mouth feels pretty gross otherwise. And having white and clean teeth is important. Also, girls like guys with nice teeth. I mean, if I was an amazing guy who had stunning good looks and a shocking personality, but lacked the perfect teeth, that would be disappointing, right? Just think about it, you'll see.

I spat into the sink and rinsed it down. Then I placed my toothbrush in this nifty toothbrush-holder that Rin had. It could hold up to four brushes. Why she needs four, I don't know, but it'd be handy for my family.

I exited the bathroom and walked over to Rin's bed.

"Ah. Now I taste mint." I sighed, sitting down.

"I wonder why." she mumbled, and I laughed.

"Same." I said, and watched Rin roll onto her back. She was just lying there, and even though I was staring at her, she didn't notice me, so I continued to stare at her. Rin looked tired, too. And she was just lying there, looking at the ceiling, being so…vulnerable.

And then Rin noticed me.

"Uh, _hi_." she said, staring hard at me. "Ya' want something?"

I looked to the side, smiling, then back at her, and leaned forwards so that I had to put my hands down to keep myself upright.

"Yeah," I answered, leaning even closer to her. "I want you."

Of _course_ my player instincts had to kick in.

"Oh, is that so." she said, giving me a bored stare, and in moments, I was completely on top of her.

"Yeah," I smiled down at her. "Hope you don't mind."

"Do I ever." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? You mind?"

"What do _you_ think, Len?" Rin asked me with a sigh, and I chuckled to myself.

"Well, that's too bad, Rin."

And then, Rin did something that I didn't account for—she _smirked_.

I flinched a little bit, confused by her sudden change of attitude.

"_GERMAN!_" she yelled aloud, and I jumped in surprise.

"'_German_'?" I repeated. Why the hell was Rin yelling "_German_"?

"_CHEESE!_" A familiar voice called out, one that I know so well…

"'_German cheese'_?" I said again, and then, suddenly, something collided into my side, something hard, large, and something like…

"Haha, got you, Len!" the girl laughed, and I yelped out in pain.

"Ack—_Miki?" _I gaped at my sister as she pinned me down to the floor. Why the hell was _Miki _here?

"Miki, what the hell?" I grunted, trying to get free from her grasp, but it didn't work. Then I saw Rin get off her bed and walk over to me, grinning.

"Len. Remember our challenge?" she asked me, and I groaned.

"…Yeah…"

Rin sighed, sounding disappointed. "You just can't keep away from me, I guess."

"I _did _say I loved you, remember?" I told her, and Miki looked at Rin quizzically.

After I said that, I immediately felt a pang in my heart. I say I do, and I think I do, but I really don't know how to be sure at this point. I feel like I know love so well… So much that I'm used to it. But because of that, it's almost like I don't know it at all, well enough to pinpoint where the love is and where it's not.

_So do I love Rin or not?_

It's hard to tell. All I know is that I like to be with her way more than anyone else.

* * *

So apparently, Rin's bed is now mine too. _Mine. Hers. Ours. Both of us. Together. _I GET TO SHARE A FREAKIN' BED WITH RIN OH MY GOD YESSSSS.

Ahem. 'Scuse me for that outburst, but honestly, this is almost too good to be true. I mean, yeah, I've shared beds with other girls before, but this is Rin. _RIN. _Must I say her name again? RIN. RINNNN. Well, her name's fun to say, so again! RINRINRINRIN. RI—okay, I'll stop now.

I stood by the end of her—I mean, _our _bed, as Rin switched off the desk lamp. I watched her carefully as she climbed onto the bed, and that I sprang up and tackled her from behind, sending both of us to the other side of the bed.

"Yargh—!" Rin cried out as she landed face-first on the pillow with me lying on top of her.

"_Whoops!_" I sang, and Rin groaned.

"Len, what the _hell _was that?"

"It's called a _huggleglomp_."

"I'm not even going to ask." she mumbled and crawled under the covers and then I did the same.

"So!" I started, getting comfortable. "I'm not really tired."

"I would have _never_ guessed." Rin groaned. I smiled to myself, and then a random thought came to mind; how Rin's parents are never home…

"Oh, Rin! Before I forget…" I started to say, and Rin shifted a bit.

"_What_."

"Um, sorry if this is personal, but why aren't your parents ever home?" I asked, bluntly, and lied down next to her. Rin paused, as if she was thinking about it, but then she started to talk.

"Ugh. I have terrible parents. They got a divorce, and my mom moved out. And now, my dad is always out on business trips or getting drunk with his friends."

I raised my eyebrows, and tried to think of a way to respond. Nothing came to mind.

"Oh." I said, and Rin went on.

"Yeah. They leave me home all alone to myself to do whatever I damn well please, except for burning the house down or selling it to random hobos that live on the street. My dad never stops doing what he's doing, so he just leaves me here to do all the housework and to take care of the house and it's so stupid, and I don't know; it's just a real pain in the ass."

Truthfully, I still didn't know how to respond. Is this really the way Rin lives her life? She is…kind of alone.

"Uh, oh, okay…" I replied, and Rin gasped quietly under her breath.

"Oh, um, sorry, that was my rant…" she mumbled, and I laughed quietly, turning to face her.

"Haha, it's okay. I don't mind listening to your problems." I told her, smiling.

"…Okay then." she said, and she continued.

"I also hate how sometimes, Kaito gets really obnoxious. Like, he literally never stops talking. It's like he doesn't have an off switch! It's ridiculous!"

And I thought Shion was her friend…

"And I also hate Hatsune and Akita. They're so annoying!"

This piqued my interest.

"Especially Hatsune, because she always holds out her r's and drags out her words and her voice makes me feel like hitting something and—"

Hearing this second-hand was different than thinking it myself, so now that I go over Rin's words in my head, she's kinda' right. It is annoying…

"Uh—and school! Oh, I hate school; it's probably the worst thing that the government has ever decided to put into place!" Rin suddenly changed the subject to something this random? Her hate towards Miku to school? I mean, I guess it makes sense, but it was so sudden and…

Was Rin trying to avoid talking about her in front of me?

"It goes on for how long? Yeah, like, more than twelve years? That's stupid! Who cares if we're all stupid? Most of this country is anyways! We don't need to be smart; why don't we waste our money on PSPs and McDonalds? I think that's a great—"

"Wow, Rin. You talk a lot." I said, cutting her off, because she was getting a bit too random for my mind to follow.

"Well, you said I can rant." Rin scoffed, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, now I'm telling you to shut up now." I said bluntly, and I heard Rin make a quiet "hmph".

"Well then, make me." She challenged, and I smiled to myself.

"Fine, maybe I will." I made a quick decision; I sat up and leaned over towards Rin, my face right over hers. For a split second, she looked surprised, and I was myself. But then, I leaned down so that I was kissing her right on the lips. The funny thing is that Rin _let me_. She didn't push me away or anything, in fact, it seemed like she didn't want to stop. She even had her hands on mine! I was thinking about stopping because I had a feeling she would hurt me otherwise, but she kept kissing me. That's when I decided to just forget about it and enjoy the kiss while it lasts. It's not often when I get to kiss Rin. And this was my first with her, and probably her first with anyone, for that matter.

My heart was pounding; I could feel it. I could hear Rin's too. I could feel the heat on her face and I could feel the heat rising in mine too. Kissing Rin was like…_so…good._

After another amazing few seconds, we stopped kissing, and I leaned away from Rin, my face still above hers. I stared down at her, and she stared up at me. The time seemed to pass so slow; seemed to be golden. I had just kissed Rin, and she had kissed me back. The question is, does she like me or not?

I couldn't ask; I couldn't do anything, so I continued to look at her, her blue eyes tracing my face and sparkling from the light that filtered into the room. Just looking at Rin like this made me feel uncomfortable; my heart was beating so fast, my face feeling like it was burning, and oh my God, I swear on my life, all I really wanted to do was kiss her again, because I just can't believe how close we are to each other, and how much she really actually is to me, and it just seems so…so…_surreal._

And then, Rin started growling, ruining the perfect moment.

"Len, you are my worst and biggest problem, though!" She yelled at me, turning away and taking most of the blanket with her. I jumped a little and went back to my original position.

"Tsk, tsk." I said, and started to poke Rin on the shoulder. "Rin, I know you liked that~"I teased, and she didn't reply, so I just lied down. But despite the fact that it was summer, not being under the covers in a house that always seems to have the A/C on can seem quite cold.

Then I decided to snuggle with Rin, so I moved very close next to her, where all the body heat seemed to be enough to melt the Antarctica. This made me sigh in relief, 'cause it was so much more comfortable.

"What…what the hell are you doing?" Rin asked me suddenly, and I snuggled even closer to her under the blanket.

"Rinnn, I'm cooold…" I whined, only teasing her, really.

"Uggghhh…" I groaned, and then she smacked me on the head. "Len, you suck."

This made me laugh because she always says that. And at least she wasn't pushing me away or shoving/kicking me out of the bed. It must be a sign…

She actually let me this close to her. Maybe she does like me…? Hm.

Probably not.

I mean, Rin, liking me? It seems a little weird. I would be overjoyed if she did, but…somehow, I just can't make myself believe that she actually would.

But if she does, I might as well enjoy her company until she pushes me away.

_-CHAPTER 9: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Wow. That was LONG. llorz  
So did you guys like it? I hope you did~ Next chapter is Day 2, Rin's POV.  
There's not much left to say, so review[/flame if you want.] please~! :33**


	10. Day 2: Part 1: Sucks Twice as Bad

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Sorry for the really long update guys! I wanted to finish Incompatibility,  
and the rest of the time, I was being lazy and finally decided to finish this.  
I'll have to do these days in parts cuz otherwise the chapter's will be too long.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid.  
Now let's read!**

Chapter 10_-_ _**Rin's POV**_

Day 2; Part 1: Sucks Twice as Bad.

When I opened my eyes this morning, I woke up to Len's face.

Startling, yes.

As an only child and having no sleepovers in your life, waking up to someone's face extremely close to yours could scare the hell outta' you.

I nearly yelped too, but immediately covered my mouth. For some reason, I really didn't want to wake him up, so I had to stay quiet.

But also being that this was a _guy _made me want to scream. Being that this was _Len_, the guy I am unfortunately beginning to like, made this unbearable. I mean, really! And he's still asleep! I swear, I can die right now. I can just _die_. I can die with Len sleeping in front of me, and just _die. I can just die._

My life sucks, really.

And man, Len looks like a freakin' angel when he's asleep. He looks so innocent and calm, almost, believe it or not, which is quite hard, but really. No joke; he looks so quiet and like, kind. And oh my God, his hair…

Yeah, I was staring at his hair; don't judge me.

I blinked at him constantly, kind of expecting him to wake up, but he didn't, so I only stared at him more. I mean, honestly, my heart was racing but I had to ignore it. I didn't like the fact that I was starting to like Len. He's stupid and he can't love me. He _wouldn't _love me. I mean, who would love _me _out of anyone in the world? It's so…ugh, stupid.

I'm just not…worth loving. I guess.

Like, for instance, I'm mean. Annoying. Ugly. Flat. Short. I act immature and I'm not popular. I'm a social outcast. What is there to love about me?

Why does Len love me out of every girl there is?

I closed my eyes slowly and rubbed them, letting out a long sigh. I held my hands to my eyes for a moment and flipped onto my back and lied there, enjoying the peace and quiet. I heard the sound of the curtains by the window flying in the wind, and felt the warm, summer breeze blowing by my face. I heard more shuffling from the curtains although this time they sounded closer to me. I kept my eyes shut and rubbed them lazily, breathing in slowly and then I smelled something sweet; something…unfamiliar. It was kind if sharp but sweet and calming; it was pleasant. It was so familiar.

I scratched my forehead as now the scent seemed to be stronger, and I opened my eyes slowly, but only to see a certain person smiling at me from above.

"Hey, Rinnnn."

"HOLY CRAP—!" I screamed, immediately sitting up and taking most of the covers with me. I scooted over to the edge of the bed while Len just sat up, his legs crossed. I didn't want it to, but my face flushed red as I tried to regain my composure.

"Geez, Rin, am I that ugly?" Len laughed dryly while pulling his hair out of the ponytail it was in.

For a few seconds, I got incredibly distracted by his hair, and it wasn't that neat either. It was all messy and everything, but somehow, it made him seem more attractive.

How the hell do I even _think?_

"Errr—YES!" I yelled at him, holding the covers closer to my chest and he laughed again, while pulling his hair into a ponytail towards the bottom of his head.

"Okay, Rinny, sure." He said, and I frowned angrily, letting go of my grip on the covers.

"Rggh… You don't believe me!" I turned my head away and he nodded, cupping his chin.

"Mm, I don't suppose I do, Rin. I am quite attractive."

"You cocky jerk." I muttered and Len laughed, scratching his head.

"Oh, c'mon, Rin, y'know it's true…" he said, looking up at me while smiling and I blushed, embarassed.

Dang it. Don't blush when he's acting seductive, STUPID. Stupid Rin. _Stupid._ Don't fall for his traps…!

"It is most certainly _not_ true." I said, crossing my arms, and Len nodded as if he were making a decision.

"Ah, I see. The girl's in denial; mm-hm." Len covered his mouth with fingers, grinning behind them. I twitched and slapped his leg.

"I am not in denial, you—"

And then I fell backwards off the bed.

"GAH!" I screamed as I hit the floor, the covers falling on me. I had my knees bent up and I was on my back, so this hurt in a way, and I couldn't see either, with the covers on my face. I tried pushing them off as I tuned into Len's laughing.

"Geez, Rin…" he laughed, pulling the covers off of me, and I grunted as I sat up, smoothing out my hair. "You're so clumsy…"

"Shu'up!" I smacked him on the arm and he rubbed it, trying not to laugh.

"Haha, Rin, why do you always hit me?" he asked as he reached his hand out for me to grab.

"I hit you because you are an idiot." I answered, grabbing his hand and standing up slowly.

Len nodded, and wiped his hands on his pants. "Well, at least you don't slap me in the face anymore, huh?" he turned to grin at me and I gasped silently.

Why don't I slap him in the face anymore? I always slap him in the face! What the hell's wrong with me?

And just to prove him wrong, I slapped him across the face and ran as fast as I could out of my room.

"OW." I heard Len say as I slammed the door behind me and headed for the stairs.

I tried to calm myself down, but for some reason, my heart just wouldn't stop pounding, and my face's temperature wasn't changing either. And to be honest, I kind of felt bad slapping him in the face. But… How could I possibly feel bad about it now? Oh my God, this is so stupid…

"Damn it…" I muttered under my breath as I stepped down the stairs, my hand gripping the railing hard and tensely. I slowed my pace and walked into the kitchen, sighing as the cool air calmed me down. I glanced around and walked over to the refrigerator, groaning as I opened it up.

And surprise, surprise, the refrigerator was empty.

Well, almost empty.

"Craaaap." I groaned, shutting the refrigerator and walking over to the counter. I pulled out a small notepad and grabbed a pen. I started to scribble down things to buy and was almost done, but got disrupted by a certain someone.

"Rinrin! Hey, um, I'm real sorry 'bout—" he was scratching his neck and then I looked up at him.

"Len, we're goin' shopping today." I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Ohhh what." He said, frowning and I shrugged, sighing, and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Yeah, so get ready."

- x + x -

"Ahh… It looks like it's about to rain…" Len said from the front of the house as I was fitting on my shoes.

"Does it?" I asked as I stood up, and Len nodded at me.

"Hm." I walked over to a closet near the front door and opened, grabbing a small-ish orange umbrella.

"Ooh, an orange umbrella. Go figure." Len snickered, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up…" I mumbled as I opened the front door, and stepped out into the muggy air.

"Ahh. It's too warm out." I said as hopped down the front steps, Len following shortly behind.

"Yeah, and wet…"

I walked forwards down my driveway and onto the sidewalk in the direction of town. Len caught up to me and started walking by my side as we made our way to the stores.

"Hey, Rin."

"Mm?"

"Guess what."

"What."

I looked over at him and he grinned, holding out the umbrella. "You know that… Typically, two people that hold an umbrella together are a couple, right?"

Oh, crap.

"Len, I know what you're getting at, but…" I turned to him slowly, giving him an irritated smile. "We are _not _a couple."

"Ohh, Rin."Len pouted and tapped my shoulder with the umbrella. "Why not? You're so stubborn…"

"Because I don't like you, that's why!" I spat at him, angry but embarrassed.

That was a total lie, right there.

* * *

"Ahhh, Len, Len, can you hold this for a sec?" I asked him, frantically attempting to open the umbrella in my hands with grocery bags hanging onto them.

"Uhh, sure, right—hold on!" Len took the bags from my hands as I finally managed to open the obnoxious contraption in my hands.

"Here, here, gimme them back now." I told him as he started to hand the wet bags back to me. I pulled my hood back over my head and held the umbrella over me and Len.

We fast-walked down the sidewalk and tried to avoid large puddles and the battering rain that fell in sheets.

"God, it's raining so hard…" I mumbled as we struggled to stay dry while carrying a billion heavy bags and an umbrella that was being used by two people at the same time.

"Why the heck is it raining so hard right as summer starts?" Len questioned aloud and I took a big breath as I continued to run down the path.

We stopped by a bus stop where there was a little shelter from the falling rain, so we went under it to take a rest.

"Gahhhhh…" I exhaled and placed my bags down, exhausted. Len leaned against the wall and sighed, patting his wet hair.

"Man, I'm so wet…" he mumbled, and I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"Same…" I agreed and held out my wet shirt.

God. Why did it have to rain…? Now I'm soaking wet, darn it.

"Hey, uh, you two…?"

I looked up and saw Mikuo standing in front of us in a raincoat and a light blue umbrella in his hand.

"Mikuo…?" I gasped, and he tilted his head.

"Hey, Len, Rin. What're you two doing? And together, at that…"

"We were—" I was about to say shopping, but then Len went and said something stupid.

"On a date." He grinned at me and my eye twitched.

Why. In. Hell. Would. He. Ever. Say. That.

"Oh, you guys are…?" Mikuo eyed us suspiciously and I waved my hands back and forth.

"No, no, no! We're shopping! Really." I gave him a long stare and Len looked at me with a pout.

"Oh, shopping, right." Mikuo laughed nervously and walked closer to us. "You guys need help with those?" he pointed at the bags and I nodded, bowing.

"Um, that'd be nice."

"Yeah, and it's raining pretty hard." Len added, and walked over to the collection of bags.

"Hmm…" Mikuo started picking up the bags. "You've got a lot of these, huh?"

I took notice of all the bags we actually had, probably more than 10, which is an annoying amount of bags for only two people. I sighed, tired, and grabbed a couple bags in my hands.

"Yeah, we do. Len, get some of them, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it…"

The three of us started walking back in the rain to my house, and along the way, Mikuo brought up a striking question.

"Ne, Rin, Len, why are you two together in the first place, anyways?"

Well, of course. Why _are _we together? Because I decided to torture Len and make him live with me for 3 days and it just turns out we have to go shopping in the rain. _Fun._

"We're together because…"

"Because Len's mah pack-mule." I said, and then Mikuo and Len gave me odd looks. Actually, Len's was more of amusement while Mikuo's was more of confusion.

The rest of the walk home was quiet because Mikuo walked in between us to prevent us from fighting and other "stuff" like that. Once we reached my house, I thanked Mikuo and offered him a stick of butter, but he (politely) refused. After that, he waved and left for his house, which leaves me with Len again.

"So uh, whaddaya' wanna' do now?" Len asked me when we walked into my room. He sat on the floor, legs crossed, and I kept standing, searching the room for something I don't know what. I looked around at the window, still open, with my photos sitting silently on the ledge, and my desk, neat and stacked with papers. My nightstand, topped with books and my clock, reading 2:00 pm and an old cup of water, not good enough to drink anymore. I turned my gaze to my bed, neatly made; pillows in place and the blankets not messed or wrinkled.

I turned to the floor where Len sat, staring at me, waiting, and I blinked, suddenly remembered that I like him.

Ha. Me? Liking Len? Very unlikely.

_Not._

Of course I like him. Somehow, it happened. I don't know what made me realize, but somehow, I know I do. And him liking me? It can't be. Like I said, there is no way Len would ever like me. Whatever reasons he has, they must be stupid and worthless.

_I'm a worthless person._

"Rin?"

I snapped out of my daze and focused my sight on Len, who was looking at me intensely.

"Huh—what?" I asked defensively, and for some reason, with a look of disgust on my face. Len narrowed his eyes at me, and stood up, walking towards me. He reached up towards my face, and I flinched, turning away from him and closing my eyes. My body must have reacted and thought he was about to kiss me, but instead, he held my face with his left hand and wiped right below my eye with his right.

_His hands are so warm and soft._

"Are…Are you okay?" he asked, staring at me hard, and I blinked, some strange sensation on my face but I just can't place it.

"I'm fine, why?" I said, attempting to push him away, but Len held his grip, tightly, yet at the same time, gently.

"You're crying, Rin."

_I'm crying?_

"Wha… I am…?" I blinked several times, and touched my face, finding salty, wet, droplets on my finger tips. I stared at them amazed, my eyes wide, and stayed silent.

_Why am I…_

Of course, I was surprised because I haven't actually cried since my parents got divorced.

This is the first time in years, and it happened over Len.

_-CHAPTER 10: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Sorry this was short compared to other chapters, but this seemed like a good  
stopping point. Um, yeah, I had to use Mikuo. He was getting enough screen-time.  
And what is with Rin and her conflicting emotions on the inside, and what is with her  
childhood? We'll find ut soon... Part 2 coming soon~ Reviews please! :3  
By the way, go read the fic "Only a Theory". It is a very good RinxLen fic, and I highly  
suggest it~~ (It's cute, romance, and drama. SO READ.) **


	11. Day 2: Part 2: I Am Still ALive

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hi there, everyone! Sorry for the long-ish update, I've been working on this and**  
_**Behind the Scenes **_**alternatively, and I'm still not done yet. xD  
This chapter is dedicated to _orangeer_, due to the mention of the K-pop she introduced me to. ;D  
By the way, this is part 2 of day 2, Len's POV. ;3  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Vocaloids or k-pop.**

**Read! :D**

Chapter 11- Len's POV

_Day 2; Part 2: I am still alive._

I never break up with a girl in person; always over phone or by text. It might seem a bit cruel… But the reason is because I can't stand to see a girl cry in front of me. The guilt is too much, and it makes me feel like crap.

So when Rin started crying…

"Rin?" I said her name aloud, staring at her intently, and she blinked several times, as if she were in a trance.

"Huh—what?" The way she said it seemed cautious and defensive, but I got up and walked over to her. I reached forward, holding her face in my left hand. I lightly brushed my thumb underneath her eye, making her flinch, as if she were awaiting some type of hit.

"Are… Are you okay?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. Rin looked at me weird, confused, as more small tears began to roll down her cheek.

She attempted to move away, but I firmly held her in place, while at the same time, trying to be gentle.

"I'm fine, why?" she mumbled, and I furrowed my brow.

"You're crying, Rin."

It was as if she didn't know.

"Wha… I am…?" she said, blinking in confusion, and then she stroked a finger down her cheek, staring at the lone tear on her fingertip.

I didn't say any more, not knowing what else to ask. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I only sat on the floor and asked her what we should do. Although, she did start crying when she saw me…

"Rin…" I pulled away slowly, and Rin rubbed at her eyes, slowly. "Did I…" I trailed off as Rin looked at me, upset, through her tears. I reached out again, but this time, she slapped my hand.

Startled, I took my hand back to my chest, and stared at her in surprise. What did I do to make her upset all of a sudden? Rin opened her mouth, closed it, and wiped her eyes frantically with her sleeves. Then she let her arms fall to her sides, fists clenched, and feet wide apart. Still scowling at the floor, she opened her mouth slightly.

"Let's do homework." She muttered, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Homework?" I repeated, and she looked at me with a dark glare.

"Yes, homework. Do you have yours?"

"Er, no. Why do we have to do homework anyways?"

I think I must have set her off or something, because then she yelled;

"DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK, LEN KAGAMINE, OR I SWEAR I WILL SLEEP _NAKED _AND BUILD A GLASS WALL BETWEEN US!"

...I only got a few things out of what she just said: Rin is obviously really pissy, and well, the naked part. She is obviously going for the torture thing again, because she knows it'd kill me if she was naked right there, but we were separated? She knows me kinda' too well. Unless I'm that obvious? And where the heck did she get that idea, anyways?

I didn't know how to respond, so I only stared at her which kinda' made her more pissy, so then she grunted, stomping away. She plopped down onto her bed and pulled her backpack up. I watched her unzip it, pulling out an orange print folder and pencil case, along with several notebooks and a textbook. I looked at my bags, debating what to do, and sat on the floor. Bending forwards, I reached for my bag and pulled it close. I searched for something to do, but I only found clothes and other things for overnight-stays.

I looked up at Rin, hunched over and writing something down on paper quickly. She seemed focused and deep in concentration, so naturally, I wouldn't want to disturb her. But I had nothing to do, so…

"Rin?" I called out her name in the silence, and without lifting her gaze, she answered;

"What."

On my knees, I moved over to the bottom of her bed and leaned against it, pointing to one of her notebooks.

"Can I borrow this? And a pencil?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at this request, but then pushed the notebook towards me, dropping a spare mechanical pencil on top.

"Knock yourself out." She mumbled again, going back to her work, and I grinned at her, even though she wouldn't be able to see.

Rin has like, mood swing moods. Just saying.

"Hey, Rin, mind if I use my iPod?" I looked over at her, and she shrugged, not facing me.

"Sure."

I nodded once more, and then reached into my pocket, pulling out my old iPod nano. It's not an iTouch or anything new like that, but that's okay, because this one still works fine. Fitting the ear buds into my ears and looking through my playlist, I settled on listening to 'Tired of Waiting'. (I'm Japanese, but I have a preference for Korean music. Is that weird?)

After a moment, I curiously glanced up at Rin. She was still bent over, sitting against her pillow, working hard. She was also sticking her legs out so that her feet were practically in my face, but I ignored that and rested my hand on the page. I firmly held the pencil in my right hand and sketched a careful and light curved line. Then I began to draw.

Yes, I like to draw, and I enjoy it, actually.

I usually draw in my free time; during school or whenever I'm by myself. I'm ambidextrous, but I can only draw with my right hand. I tend to write with my left, though. I am really skilled with using my hands, if you haven't already guessed.

I started to draw a random girl with long, lightly-colored pigtails but with an angry expression. Only after I finished did I realize I must have modeled her after Rin and Miku.

"LEN."

I suddenly noticed that Rin was calling out to me, and right as I was about to respond, she kicked me in the face. Did it hurt? Yes, quite.

"OWWW." I groaned, holding my cheek, the ear buds falling out of my ears as I fell backwards.

"LEN, YOU DEAF ANIMAL!" she repeated and I looked at her in desperation and pain.

"_What?_"

Rin bent forwards and pointed to my iPod. "What are you _listening _to? You're music is blasting!"

"Huh? Oh." I picked up my iPod and tapped the pad, the screen lighting up. "2PM." I said, showing it to her.

The look Rin gave me obviously meant she didn't understand.

"It's K-pop." I informed her, and then added, "Korean-pop."

Rin frowned. "Why are you listening to Korean music when we live in Japan?"

I knitted my eyebrows and bit my lip in thought. "Uhh, because it's good music…?"

"IDIOT!" Rin karate-chopped my head, and I crumpled to the floor, clutching the top of my head, the pain searing through. Have I ever mentioned that Rin's abuse kind of hurts?

"Man, Rin, you have _got _to stop hitting me so much…" I mumbled, and Rin smirked at me, leaning forwards.

"Oh, what's this, Len? You're not gonna' laugh whenever I hit you now?" she asked me, and I frowned awkwardly.

"Err, well…" I only laugh when I'm teasing her and _then _she hits me, but uh, I don't think I should say that, so then I forced out a laugh instead.

"_Ha ha ha._" It came out kinda of monotone-ish, so of course, Rin didn't fall for it.

"Oh, you're so…" she muttered quietly and took my iPod, beginning to look through it.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked, and she waved her hand at me.

"Oh, calm down, geez… Hey, what's this? 'I'm a Loner'? What kinda' emo song is that? 'Heartbreaker'? 'Gee'? I 'Was Crazy About You'? My God, what kind of stupid songs ARE these…" she went on, looking through the songs on my playlist, and I sat by, patiently waiting for her to hand me back my iPod, but instead, she still looked through it.

"Oh, hey, you got videos." There were a few clicks from the iPod. Music started to play. Pause. "Oh my—what are those girls _wearing?_"

Out of curiosity, I got up and sat on the bed. Facing Rin, I looked over onto the upside-down screen. Rin was watching a video, 'I My Me Mine', to be exact. Which has…

"My God, Len. Why is this on here?" she paused after a few moments as we silently watched the video. "Well, you are a pervert, after all… I mean, look at all those hip swings and—"

"Hey!" I said, smacking her knee playfully. "Well, why are you still watching the video?" I asked her, taking the iPod out of her hands, and she huffed, cleaning up her books.

"Because!"

"Because isn't a reason."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, Rin."

"…YOUR MOM!"

"Rin, that makes no—"

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my bangs, and looked at Rin, angrily stacking her notebooks. She started muttering things unheard, and then her eyes trailed to the notebook I was using. She observed it with certain interest, and then picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it up for me to see and pointing at it. I turned towards the notebook, the page open to my doodles, and averted my gaze from Rin.

"They're doodles." I answered simply, and then Rin eyed them even closer. She held the notebook up in the air and squinted at it, placed the book on her lap and traced the drawings with her finger, and then she dropped it down in front of me. She looked at me, seeming a bit suspicious, confused, and interested. Then she said quietly, as if she didn't want to admit it, "They're…good."

I raised my eyebrows in slight surprise but then smiled to myself. I was actually getting a compliment from Rin.

"Really?" I said, picking up the notebook and placed it in my lap.

"…Yeah." Rin replied, shifting a bit to sit on her knees in front of me. I picked up the pencil and then started sketching some lines on the page.

Rin peered down, her head almost hitting mine as I started drawing eyes. Just to give you some background of what I draw, I draw what people refer to…"anime-style"? Those Japanese cartoony-things. I sketched the outline of the eyes and drew a circle for the pupil and shaded it in. Shading the iris, I noticed that Rin wasn't moving at all. I glanced up slightly, pausing for moment, and saw Rin's face close to mine. Instantly, I felt my heart skip, and then I quickly looked back down to my drawing, nervously finishing up the eyes. I paused again and tapped my chin with the end of the mechanical pencil, thinking about who I was about to draw. I glanced up again, and realized Rin was staring at me, and intently at that.

"Oh, uh." I stuttered, flinching a bit, and Rin moved her head up a bit higher so that she could actually see me.

"What?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Er, nothing. Uh, hey, can you just…" I fixed the pencil's position in my right hand and placed both of my hands on her head, slightly turning it to the side. "Stay like that, okay?"

I took my hands back and Rin turned her heads towards me.

"Why?"

"No, no!" I said, putting her head back in the right position. "Stay like…that."

"But _why?_" she insisted, and I went back to my drawing, not saying anything as I added in the nose and eyebrows.

"Because… I'm going to draw you." I told her quietly, beginning to draw the mouth; a slim line.

_My heart is beating sort of fast right now._

"What? You're going to draw me?" She repeated, and I nodded once, beginning to draw her bangs, pulled to one side. I sketched her hair clips carefully, aware that she was watching me and my heart was pounding slightly.

"…Yeah." I said, and added her side bangs, framing her cheeks and jaw line. "Do you mind?" I asked, looking at her, and there was a slight pause.

I waited for Rin to answer as I drew jaw line and cheek, until she finally spoke.

"…No, not really."

She doesn't mind. That's saying something.

"Really?" I asked to be sure, and I heard a take an airy breath, which made my heart skip a little for some reason.

"No, I don't mind at all." She said in a tone as if she thought my question was stupid.

She really doesn't mind. I sort of can't believe it. Why Rin would ever let me draw her is beyond me…

"Okay." I said, smiling a tiny bit as I added her neck. I looked up again and observed her shoulder position. I drew it out, and studied my drawing so far.

You should know that I draw body frames- to get the proportions right. Which means at first, it looks like the person I'm drawing isn't wearing clothes. And I'm drawing Rin. And the next part I draw is the torso. Which includes the chest. And this is a girl. This is Rin. And she in flat-chested. (No offense to her.) And she would kill me if she knew I noticed or even the fact that I was making her that flat-chested in the first place. So this puts me in a slightly awkward situation.

"…" I stopped for a moment, debating whether or not I should go on. Curiously and a bit hesitantly, I glanced at Rin a bit, my eyes automatically wandering to her chest, covered by an orange tank top of some sort and a gray hoodie, zippered up. I took note of the fact that Rin practically has a chest the size a 13 year-old would have. Not like I would know. But she is certainly under-developed for a 16 year-old girl.

Quickly, I looked back to the page and carefully started outlining her torso, _carefully_, and she must have noticed, 'cause then she said:

"Hey. Why am I so flat?"

Because you are as flat as a pavement, Rin.

"Uhhh… Why do you care…?" I asked her, sounding a bit unsure myself. Rin clicked her teeth and shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Because I am certainly not as flat as—"

"No, Rin, you actually are."

"And how would _you _know that?" she asked accusingly, and I laughed nervously.

"Ahaa, well… Err…" She knows that I am a pervert, but I do not have any plan in actually saying it for myself. "…You answer my question first."

"…What are you, in kindergarten?"

"No. Just answer mine first."

"…Fine." Rin sighed, shifting her sitting position a bit and leaned her elbows against her knees she settled into a criss-cross kind-of-position with her legs. I looked at her for an answer, and noticed her avoiding my eyes when I looked at her. Her face tinted pink as she said; "Girls with bigger breasts than mine are more attractive."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her response, and thought a moment on how to react. She stared at the drawing with an angry pout on her face, and I sighed, looking up.

"Rin…" I reached over to her and made a witty decision: I pulled her into my arms.

"Wha—what are you doing, you idiot?" Rin asked me, flailing a bit as I held her.

"Rin, you don't need to be jealous—"

"I'm _not _jealous."

"…You don't have to be upset about this; you're fine just the way you are."

"Psh. This coming from the man whore himself…"

This made me hesitate on how to respond to that remark.

"…Uh, well, Rin, honestly…" I let her go from the hug and looked at her; her light, aqua blue searching mine. I got stuck on the next words to say, as she was so close to me and I lost my train of thought.

"Errr…uh-uhm…" I stuttered, blinking and trying to remember what I was about to say.

"What?" Rin asked, her sweet, angelic voice tugging on one of my heartstrings. I continued to stare at her, my eyes tracing her face as if looking at her would make me remember…and it did.

"You're…already…pretty…Rin…" I told her, my words apart from each other as if I actually forgot them as I spoke, getting lost in her eyes. Rin gave me a weird look, her eyebrows furrowing. Then she said in an accusing tone, "…You're lying, aren't you—"

But she never got to finish her sentence because before I knew it, my lips were already on hers in a heartbeat.

_-CHAPTER 11: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Whooo. Lennnn. He's kissin' Rin again... ;9  
Anyways. Has anyone noticed that Len is actually a REALLY  
weird guy? He has really pointless abilities if you think about it xD  
And yeah, _I My Me Mine _has a really odd video. Go watch it  
if you're curious; it's by 4Minute. Thanks to Rina (orangeer)  
for introducing me to more k-pop! :D (reviews, please~)**


	12. Day 2: Part 3: My Life Sucks So Bad

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hi you all~ Is it just me or is NOTHING getting updated these days? DDDD:  
Well, I'm going to try to keep this going ahaa...  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 12: Rin's POV

Day 2; Part 3: My Life Sucks So Much.

Len couldn't honestly think I'm pretty. That is such a _lie._

Out of irritation, I accused, "You're lying, aren't you—"

But then randomly, he kissed me.

He freakin' _kissed me! _For the second time in two days! _ON THE LIPS!_

I wanted to hate it. I really did. But once Len placed his hands onto my shoulders and held them, I practically melted at his touch.

_And I hated it._

Something on the inside of me burned—like it did before we even met. How long has it been since I've felt this annoyed?

I keep letting him do this to me—_I can't let him._

I lifted my hands up, shaking, and pressed them against Len's chest, attempting to push him away. Our lips parted for a second and I quickly turned away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Dammit, Len…" I breathed hard, irritation and annoyance apparent in my voice. "What the _hell?_" I glared at Len, his expression somewhat pained yet empty at the same time. I narrowed my eyes at him for his lack of response as he sat there; staring at the bed we sat on.

He still wasn't answering me which was particularly aggravating, so in frustration, I slammed my hands down against the bed, making Len flinch himself.

"Damn it, Len! Say something!" I yelled at him, slowly feeling angrier, but not at him; more at myself. I was feeling angry at the fact that I think I like him, but then why does he make me so angry? Is it _because _I like him? How can I…

"I'm sorry—I…" Len said finally, raising his head to face me, and I stared at him hard. He looked at me in the eyes for a second, but then a pained expression crossed his face and he looked away, as if he was about to say something but decided against it.

What is wrong with him? He thinks he actually _loves _me? That's ridiculous. Maybe it's also the fact that he's been with so many other girls for their bodies that ticks me off. Maybe it's the fact that he's a player, and might still be—behind my back. But maybe that's not the problem; maybe it's—wait. What's wrong with _me? _I'm so mean and I always do terrible things to Len and I'm so twisted and my emotions are so conflicting; I hardly know what's going on in me—all these feelings and thoughts and—

_She's serious, isn't she? She must really hate me. I don't blame her. I'm the "bad" type of guy. But I'm changing, aren't I? I'm changing because of her and I'm trying to be the type of guy that she'll—_

This is so damn stupid. I hate it. I _freaking hate it._

"Just—God damn it." I muttered, getting up from the bed. I jumped off and walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I avoided the thought that Len has already lost the challenge, and I was too worn out and frustrated to do anything about it anyways.

"Rin?"

I ignored him and sat on the toilet seat, angrily running my hand through the left side of my hair, combing it with my fingers. I pulled out tangles as the knocking on the bathroom door got louder.

"Rin…?"

"Len, go away." I sighed, scowling at the floor. "I don't want to see you right now."

There was a silence, and then I think he must have walked away to do God knows what. I stood up then and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was all messy and pieces were about of place. The perfect representation of my inner self. My blue eyes seemed dull and lost the shine they must have had years ago. My face was pale and plain. I was plain. Nothing good for anything.

_"Rin, whenever I'm with you, my heart beats like this, silly."_

How much of that was true? Heartbeats… Why does he say things like that? That he can hear mine and his are both beating fast… It's so false. False love. It proves nothing of worth.

After a moment, I started questioning why I even thought love was a possibility for me in the first place.

* * *

Len and I didn't talk to each other for a good 5 hours. We avoided each other awkwardly, so if we passed each other in the living room, then we'd both look away and hurry on with whatever we were doing. When one of us walked into the kitchen and saw the other, the one there first would get up and leave quickly. We didn't talk at all. Which is very strange.

It seemed that no matter where I went, I saw him. I kept expecting him to say something smart like 'hey Rin, sorry for being an asshole, but wanna' go out with me?' or 'Rin, I'm sorry for acting that way; wanna make up?' But he didn't. He would look at me, his cheeks turning a light pink, and then he would glance away, past me or down at the floor and keep his gaze lowered as he walked by me. It certainly did pique my interest because this wasn't like him. As time went on, I kept getting the urge to say _something_, because the house was so pin-drop quiet, except for the breathing throughout the household, but that doesn't count. And I guess he must have felt the same way, 'cause at about seven thirty, when we were sitting at the kitchen table, elbows propped up against the tabletop and our chins in between our hands as we stared in the opposite directions, Len said something so random, I am actually quite worried as to what goes _on_ in his mind.

"We need a new microwave at my house…"

In a sort of what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about confusion, I looked at him and saw that he was still gazing off at who knows where. I gave him a weird look even though he still wasn't looking at me, and asked, "What the heck?"

Len blinked and looked at me finally, and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sorry, I guess I was thinking out loud, haha." He reached up behind his neck and scratched it, laughing nervously, and for a moment I felt like everything was normal again. Usually, I would say some type of comeback or diss at him, and he would laugh and say I was so mean. But this time, nothing came to mind. And I don't think it was because I was mad at him; I actually think it's because…hearing his voice after so long when it's been so quiet… I realized how nice his voice actually is. His laugh. Everything about it—clear, even, leveled, soft, and cheerful. His smile—warm, kind, and swoon-worthy. Although for me, I was just mesmerized and amazed by it. My mind completely shut down and I couldn't think anything worth saying. I opened my mouth, hoping that somehow my body would act in place for my brain, but it didn't, so I closed it.

Len noticed my unusual reaction and gave me a confused look.

"You okay, Rin? Why aren't you saying anything snappy or whatever?" he asked me, and I blinked, shaking my head.

"It's nothing." I said, and stood up, beginning to walk away from the table. I headed for the refrigerator and opened it, observing what we had on the inside from the shopping trip earlier today. I could cook something simple like rice and chicken, but…that's too much work. I closed the fridge door and turned to Len.

"Yes?" he said, and I nodded towards the phone that hung on the wall off on my left.

"We're having take-out again." I said, and Len shook his head, sighing.

"Why don't I, like, cook something or whatever?" he asked, standing up and walking towards me.

"Psh, you?" I scoffed, grinning to myself. "Cook? I doubt it."

"No, really, I can." He insisted, but I waved my hand back and forth.

"No, no, Len. It's fine. You can cook some other time and—"

"You're thinking I'm going to break more dishes, aren't you?"

"Oh, fff." I said, giving Len an oh-please look. "Of course not."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not!" I denied, sticking out my tongue, and Len shook his head, smiling.

"Alright, alright, Rin, sure." He laughed, and I hit him on the arm, and he started walking away back to the table. I stood there, realizing that this is how things _should _be. Strangely enough, a smile spread across my lips and I felt _happy _inside. I'm not sure why, but that feeling felt so alien to me. Do I honestly not get enough feelings of happiness?

"Okay, so what are we going to do for take-out?" he asked me, and I looked up, thinking.

After a moment, I said, "Screw take-out. Let's have instant ramen."

Len grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

"I approve." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good answer."

* * *

Happy feelings certainly do _not _last forever. Unfortunately.

As soon as Len and I got ready to go to bed, we got all quiet again for some reason. It just like, all died.

We got changed slowly and quietly (in separate rooms, of course,) and then we met up by my bed. We stared at each other momentarily, and then I sighed, climbing onto the bed. I prepared myself to get "huggleglomped" by Len, but instead, he simply got on and sat at the edge of the bed. I stared at him for a moment, also expecting him to _do _something, but instead, he just sat there, looking at his feet or something. I sighed heavily and got underneath the covers, assuming he'll come when he wants to.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 10 o' clock.

I rubbed my forehead and lied down on my pillow, exhausted from the day. I rubbed my eyes and rested my hands on them, eyes closed, and then I mumbled, "Len, what are you doing?"

There was a short silence until he replied, "Huh?"

I groaned inwardly and sat up. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He nodded slowly and scooted over to my left, sitting down underneath the comforter. I reached over and turned off the light, causing a darkness to spread throughout the room except for the moonlight that filtered into the room through the window shades. The darkness made the silence less uncomfortable, but it still puzzled me why Len wasn't talking. He's usually so energetic.

I decided to shrug it off and just go to sleep, so as I was about to enter slumber, Len broke the silence and said quietly,

"Rin, is it lonely?"

I frowned at his random question and asked back, "Why would you ask that?"

I heard him sigh and the sounds of the comforter shifting around. "Because…well, aren't you?"

I made a face at that; how could Len ever notice something like that? Whether it's true or not.

"I am not _lonely_. Why would I be lonely?" I asked in return, taking slight offense to his question.

"You don't have many friends, do you?"

"Of course I do. I have Kaito, Miki, Mikuo—"

"What about me?"

Well, this caught me off guard.

"Erm, of course, you're my friend, Len…" I said, sounding a bit uncertain myself, and then he sighed quietly.

"Only a friend?" he said, and I scratched my arm in thought.

I'm not going to say I love him, because I don't, yet I don't want to say I hate him, 'cause that's only half the time. So I replied,

"Yes. Just a friend."

There was a silence and I wondered if he was alright. I shifted my body over and looked at him, but he was turned away.

Somehow, I felt bad.

For _this guy._

Pursing my lips, I looked over at him. "Len? You okay?"

He didn't turn around.

"Len?"

He still didn't.

This concerned me, so I nudged him. "Len."

There was a silence, so I came to the conclusion that he was asleep. And right as I was about to lie back down, Len finally spoke.

"Rin, you _do _know that I love you, right?"

I paused at this and knitted my eyebrows. Yes I know. I don't believe him but…he sounds so sincere.

Like when…

_"Well, because of that, I noticed that you're really cute."_

In surprise, I widened my eyes. How do I remember that? That was so long ago… I can hardly remember the smile he gave me when he said that. It was like some sad smile he gives to people he pities.

But I doubt that.

Of course I know he loves me. But I can't believe that. It's too farfetched.

"Yes I know." I told him quietly, and got comfortable underneath the covers.

"Then why don't you believe me?"

_Because you are a player and you cheat on every single girl._

Of course, the fact that he _expects _me to believe him makes me angry. How can he possibly expect me to just go and think he's telling the truth? It's too unexplainable.

So the only thing I said was:

"If you love me, Len, then you'd break up with that slutty Hatsune girl."

And then, all of a sudden, the silence in the room became sharp and edgy. You could practically _feel _it. I definitely should have not said that. It was so quiet. The only thing you heard were the breaths of us and his heartbeat that was pounding against the walls of his chest.

Only now did I notice mine was beating too.

Why is my heart beating?

Slowly, I heard Len stirring, and he sat up, facing me. His expression was unreadable, but if anything, it looked like how it did the previous night, after we kissed.

And so my heart beats faster as I become alert and prepared for whatever he has in store for me.

Still in the same sitting position, he bent forward so that he could see me closely, and I gulped quietly, trying to remain calm and composed. Of course, this wouldn't work. He was too close already to me; mere inches from my face, even, and his bangs were barely touching my face. I wondered what he could possibly do to change whatever I was thinking before but then practically collapses onto me, his weight leaning against my left shoulder.

"Len—what are you—?" I pushed myself up against the bed into a position that had me leaning against the headboard, while causing him to fall back down to the bed. "Len, what _are _you doing?"

Quickly, he sat up and faced me, grabbing hold of my arm and looked at me straight in the face.

"Rin, I'm over her." He told me in a serious tone, but I rolled my eyes at lack of a better reaction.

"Sure, Len, like I'm going to believe that." I said, annoyance in my voice, and Len frowned, loosening his grip on my arm. I placed my hand on his that was currently grasping my arm and tried to get it off. To my surprise, he let go.

I stared at his arm retreat back to his side, but then I looked up at him.

His expression looked hurt. He looked as if he were close to _tears_. Tears. Freakin' tears.

I gasped at this, and then he hugged me tight, despite how uncomfortable it probably was for the both of us. I struggled to find a better position because I had to twist my body so that it wasn't painful, but instead, he ended up not letting go of me, limiting the choices of movement for myself.

"Len, why…?" I said and he pulled away slowly, his head dropped. I watched him place his hand over his chest, where his heart was, and he looked to the side.

I took notice of my heartbeat too, and touched my own chest to where my heart was located.

Surely enough, it was racing.

"If this…" he started, quietly, and lied down slowly. "if this isn't love…then…"

I stared at Len in half amazement and half confusion; what is he talking about?

"what are these…feelings I get and…" I saw a look of distress cross his face and he covered his face with both hands in frustration. He let his arms drop to his sides, and then I saw that his eyes were closed.

I stared at him harder; harder yet, wondering about his question.

Suddenly, I felt his hand touch mine, and I flinched slightly. I unintentionally let him weave his fingers into mine, squeezing them gently. I took notice of this and somehow, my fingers acted their own and I let mine intertwine with his… I stared down at Len carefully, watching his chest move up and down with every breath he took; every single one… His heartbeat slowing down gradually until it maintained a steady pace.

And then I got this…this urge to be closer to him. Some feeling inside in the pit of my stomach that told me to get closer to this guy and be with him. I had this urge to share his warmth, to be so close to him that somehow, I would have to scream to let out all the pent-up energy I've been storing for the last 16 years of my life. All that hate; all that indifference; all that anger; all those feelings—unexpressed—I felt like unleashing them through my tears. All of it; all of it—with _him._ I felt like crying next to him, me in his arms, or vice versa, but that doesn't even matter—

I felt like doing so with _him._

I confuse myself so much. What is it that I feel? I don't understand. Love? Hate? Defiance? I can't make any sense of it. I hate myself. He makes me hate myself more.

_Frustrated. Aggravated. Annoyed. Confused. Disoriented. Upset. _

_In love._

And then I fell asleep, silently crying only to myself, careful for him not to hear.

_-CHAPTER 12: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Is it just me or is this romance/comedy becoming like, romance/angst/emo? (emo is not a genre.)  
Anyways uhmmm... Right. For those of you who read Behind the Scenes, I think I might hold it off for a bit; at lack  
of motivation and such... Hiatus, I suppose? ^ ^;;  
Anyways; Reviews please! :'D (and did I mention that since last chapter we surpassed 100 reviews? ;DD [iloveyouall])**


	13. Day 3: Part 1: No better, sort of

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello, once again! :D  
I have chapter 13 for you all~  
Sorry if it seems shorter compared to  
previous chapters, but uh, you know.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

Chapter 13- Len's POV

_Day 3; Part 1: No better, sort of._

Unlike usual, I woke up in the middle of the night (1 AM) from an odd dream.

I don't know if you call mules with Miku's face and prancing around in fields of bananas with spontaneously dancing Rin's while singing Magnet is normal, but it definitely had me questioning my own thought occupation.

I sat up, carefully controlling my breath and ran my hand through my bangs, pushing them out of my face. It was actually hotter in here than last night, despite the fact that this room has the A/C on every part of the day. Since Rin practically lives alone, I wonder how she gets the money to pay for everything. Like food and stuff. And she ALWAYS has the A/C on, too. Even since I came here for the first time, it was on. That same gust of air that smells like oranges and laundry and it just hits your face when you enter the house. It's like, refreshing in so many ways.

Slowly, I pulled off my t-shirt and draped it on the side of the bed, sighing quietly. I glanced over to my right and instantly, Rin caught my attention.

There was just something about what she was wearing and her position. She was just curled up into a ball, sort of, with her legs bent and her arms extended slightly. I stared wide-eyed at her, because basically she was wearing those super-short shorts that are like, for exercising, (and they were blue). She also wore this…this…thin, skinny-like yellow camisole that was hiked up her back, revealing mostly all that was below her chest.

I could not believe the amount of skin she was showing.

Besides her chest size, she had a pretty nice body; this I realized. She's got a nice pair of legs _and _waist/hips, so I have no idea why I haven't ever noticed before. On top of that, she's got perfect skin. Flawless, white, soft-looking, and smooth, and oh my god…

I covered my mouth and looked away before I got too carried away.  
I mean, honestly, I can't act this way now.  
...Actually, I can, because apparently, I'm "just a friend".

I frowned and made a face, then sighed. I looked back towards Rin, silently sleeping. I watched her breathe in and out, her chest rising and falling. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and she doesn't love me.

I knew she wouldn't, couldn't, and shouldn't, but I still found myself wishing anyways. It's so sad that I feel this strongly for her and she's not even able to return my feelings. I remembered her words;

_"If you loved me, Len, then you'd break up with that slutty Hatsune girl."_

Instantly, I hopped off the bed and fished around in my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. I held it in my hand; it was smooth and warm. I paused for a moment, but put it back in my pocket, and ran quietly over to my bags. I threw on jeans and a collared shirt, then left the room to the wooden stairs in the dead-silent house.

I slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and carefully stepped out, trying not to let the soles smack against the chilly marble tiles.

I entered the cool outside air, and looked around; it was bright enough to see because of the moonlight. I walked down the steps and even faster across the always-empty driveway; fast-walking down the quiet street. Fitting my hands into my pants pockets, I turned a corner in minutes, approached a cozy-looking white house.

I stopped, feeling the smooth cover of my cell phone against my fingers, and took a deep breath. With every step, I got closer to the front door.

I stood before it, debating whether or not to knock, and decided against it.

I ran down the steps and towards the side of the house. I pushed my way through bushes, twigs snapping underneath my feet and branches bending against my legs. I winced with every snap and crack, but eventually got to the window, leaning against the wallboards.

Slightly standing up on my toes, I peered in through the window and there she was, sleeping soundlessly.

Miku.

I caught my breath as she started to stir, and rather lazily, she sat up, slowly turning her head left and right. I looked at her long, teal hair, draped against her back, pieces of it sticking out of place. It shone in the moonlight, and seemed as soft as I could remember—memories of the nights we spent together flooded back to me. The times when she would hold onto me, constantly whispering how much she loved me, or how much she liked being with me. I remembered everything, all that we did together—good or bad. It was all a mistake. One, big, terrible mistake that I regret so much.

I rapped softly onto the glass, half-hoping she wouldn't hear me, but she jumped, and immediately turned around. Her eyes widened and she grinned _really _big, moving closer to the window. I tried to smile at her (it was fake, of course,) but it looked like she was practically dying of happiness once I did.

She flipped something from the inside of the window and thrust it open with a grunt.

"Len-kun!" she whispered loudly, smiling and sticking her head out the window. I gripped the window pane and leaned back, giving her my best (fake) smile.

"Hey, Miku-chan." I greeted, and she started bouncing up and down.

"Why are you here? I've been waiting for you for like, forever!"

I ignored the fact that she said 'for' three times in that sentence and smiled once again. "I wanted to see you, Miku-chan."

Of course, that was a _lie_.

"Hee hee, really?" she giggled, covering her mouth and turning away shyly. "Well, come on! Get in!" she tugged on my arms, and I shook her off. I managed to climb in through the window, but ended up falling onto Miku, both of us tumbling off the bed and landing onto the floor.

I grunted as I landed on her, hoping that I didn't break her 'cause she's so skinny and stuff, but instead, she started giggling.

"Oh, Len-kun!" she looked up at me, and I raised my eyebrows at her. Then I realized our position; I was straddling her.

Course, we've been in this situation many times before, but I was unusually caught off-guard.

She pouted slightly and looked away, saying, "That _really _hurt, but..." she looked back at me, smiling slyly, and stroked my face. "...I _can_ forgive you..."

Inside, I was terrified, because I actually didn't anticipate this; I was only planning to-

"Oh, is that so..." I said, returning her smile with a nervous one, and Miku sat up, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Miku-chan..." I started, standing up, and she looked up at me innocently. "I need to...tell you something." I looked away anxiously and saw Miku stand up out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, what is it, Len-kun?" she asked me gently, her voice quiet and sweet as she walked forwards, placing her hand onto my arm. I glanced down at her hand and then back up at her face, still wondering if I should tell her or not.

Suddenly, her expression fell and turned dark as she said quietly, "Is it bad?"

I gulped and cleared my throat.

"...Yes. Yes, it is."

"Then..." Miku twirled around and sat on her bed, already messy with the covers thrown around. "Why don't you tell me later? But first..." she smiled at me and patted the space in front of her. "Let's have some _fun_."

I flinched unintentionally, and was about to object until Miku leaned forward and grabbed my arm, pulling me down against her.

"Ah-!" I caught myself, kneeling on the bed and nearly landing on her yet again, until she grabbed my arm and bent her head up at me.

"Why so out of your game, Len-kun?" she smiled sweetly, as if her smile was forced, but her eyes were seductive, and I almost got pulled into them, lost and finding no way out. She pulled me closer and smiled even wider, showing her teeth a bit. It was sort of ugly.

"I didn't wait a month for _this._"

I made a face and did that trick I do sometimes in a situation like this; I flipped her over with amazing speed so that now I was on top.

_Fine._

I saw Miku's expression go from startled to playful as she stared at me.

_Be that way._

She reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt, one by one.

"Len-kun, you're being so _easy_, why is that?"

Three buttons undone.

"I'm sorry, Miku-chan." I said, letting her continue.

Four buttons undone.

"I know we've been through a lot but..."

Five buttons undone.

"I think it's time that we break up."

Six buttons undone and she stopped.

The silence was unbearable. Miku's hand stopped, and we didn't say anything. She stared at not my face, but probably my chest or something, while I stared at hers. I couldn't see her face, nor did I want to, because knowing what was going on in her mind and what was on her face right now was what I feared the most. I never confessed to a girl straight to her face; I always told her over phone, like I've said. Seeing them cry was the worst, the thing that makes me feel the guiltiest about breaking up, the thing that I've always avoided, the thing that made me feel that maybe I _shouldn't _break up, but knew that it was just pity.

I have to stop acting like this.

I turned to look at Miku's face, and to my surprise, she wasn't crying.

She was angry.

"I knew it." she muttered, her eyes turning dark and angry-like. I moved away from her cautiously, somehow worried about her tone of voice. "I knew it…" she said again, sitting up with her head hanging down. I watched her mouth form from a slim line to a grin, a very, very small grin, and for a moment, I was actually scared.

Neither of us moved, and I felt my heartbeat pick up faster, just waiting for her actual reaction. It seemed like forever, and I was wondering if that was it, but then she said one last time;

"…_I knew it._"

In an instant, I felt it coming, I knew what was going to happen, and it was that split second of peace and happiness where all the  
flashbacks of the happy times run through your mind like amovie, but all of that is immediately destroyed in a second, obliterated  
from whatever is happening in the moment, and it just hits you in the face.  
It was just like a small object hitting a bomb; she exploded. then she swung her head up, small, tiny, tears flying from her eyes as she yelled,

"I_ knew _you didn't love me!"

Frowning, I crawled back slowly, taken aback by this reaction as she started looking more furious.

"I knew it—you like that damn Kagamine girl!" she shook her head viciously and didn't face me, but I could hear all the strain in her voice, all the anger and sadness. "You said you didn't like her—but you do! It's so obvious! I knew it from the start—from that one day when you two were in the classroom together and—"

"Miku-chan, I—" I started to say, but she instantly slapped me in the face, the smack sounding as if it echoed throughout the room and my skin stinging as I held my hand to my cheek. I stared at her in astonishment, and saw that her face was red and puffy, and she was breathing loudly, at a fast pace.

"Don't you 'Miku-chan' me!" she shouted, her small, sweet voice turning into something more ugly and hateful. "It's no use denying it, Len-kun!" With tears streaming down her face and all that anger coming towards me, I was a total lack of words—I had no idea _what to say_.

And then her last three words just struck me, leaving me absolutely speechless—

"_I hate you!_"

And then I ran.

* * *

The words echoed in my head as my feet pounded against the pavement—my flip-flops long behind me, lost and strayed somewhere on the now-empty streets. The soles of my feet hurt with every step I took and they burned against the rough surface of the road, but I kept running, even if it meant I'd return in seconds. _I just had to run away._

I never expected something like that—I have never _heard _anything like that. Most girls gave up on the fact I broke up with them and just continued to ask me to sleep with them. I always agreed to it, because, well, why not? I was a player. I still am.

_But I love Rin._

That's what I thought. That's what I _think. _Am I still so positive about this? I mean—how do you _know_?

I'm not the type of guy for romance—I'm just your average, horny teenager boy who likes to mess around with girls and happens to have amazing looks.

…Okay, so maybe I'm not average, because, even I must admit, I am very…_odd_, but that part aside, I am pretty average.

Who's to say what love is? It's a…a…a feeling. An emotion. Some sort of intangible thing that we all have or want to experience. And this isn't supposed to be some sappy and crappy love lecture, but…

_I am just so confused._

About love, that is.

I approached Rin's house once again, taking great relief into the fact that the driveway was empty. I don't know what I would do if her parents came home, but if they did... Well, it'd be real bad, so I'm going to pray it never actually happens.

I shuddered once I reached the stone steps to her front door, as I realized my flip-flops were not where they should be—on my feet—and opened the door with a silent creak. I peeked in and looked around carefully, and then stepped in, the same, homey scent flooding my nose and the same, cold marble tiles chilling my bare, clammy feet. I panted slightly as I walked up the stairs, trying not to make a single sound, and with much effort to be silent, reached Rin's bedroom. I walked in and closed the door quietly, hoping that she's a heavy sleeper, and sighed when I saw her still resting peacefully and quietly.

I walked over to her side of the bed and stared at her face, her eyes closed but her mouth slightly open so she could breathe. All those breaths she took were quiet and soft, and it felt so good to hear them because that way I knew she was real and not just some mirage or fragment of my imagination. Her eyes neatly closed made her seem so peaceful and calm, unlike how she usually was—on edge and annoyed. It relaxed me to see her like this, but at the same time, I felt uneasy, because she looked so beautiful when she _was _asleep. Not to sound like some old pedophile, but it's _true_.

Her honey-blonde hair was as soft as ever, and I don't know if it was just me, but she seemed to look so unreal, like she was from some painting or magazine, or some type of photoshopped picture or whatever—but she just looked amazing.

I tried to fight it, but lost to my urge—

I leaned down and gently kissed her.

It lasted about 2 seconds; one for me to re-think what I was doing, and the other to enjoy the feeling of it. It wasn't a lot of time, but there's all that killing I would have to go through if Rin woke up, and then I would _never _get another chance to kiss her, so yeah, don't be hatin'.

I leaned way and looked at her one more time, my face expression showing nothing but an awkward frown with a very small amount of blushing, but with hopeful confidence, I said to her and myself, almost inaudible and completely silent, half-sure she wouldn't hear subconsciously;

"I love you, Rin."

_-CHAPTER 13: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: And that's that for chapter 13...  
We all knew he was going to break up with Miku  
at one point, right? And was it just me, or was that a  
total yandere!miku moment or what? xD  
And yeah. I think we established the fact that Len is  
a perv and is sort of creepy BUT WE ALL LOVE HIM  
ANYWAYS... - w-;;  
_(reviews please! And go to my profile to view my poll!)_**


	14. Day 3: Part 2: OMLOS

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late-ish update. This is the last part of the third day!  
(When Rin and Len are together at least.) Finished writing this on Halloween~ :D  
****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

Chapter 14: Rin's POV

Day 3; Part 2: Okay, My Life Officially Sucks.

When I woke up, I felt like shit.

Well, to be blunt.

"Oh, God…" I grumbled, sitting up as I scratched my head. I don't what it was exactly, but my head hurt and

my body ached all over. I groaned once again and fell back onto my pillow, but flinched when I felt my hand

hit something.

"Huh, what the—" I muttered, sitting up again due to shock and saw that what my hand hit was Len's face.

He made a tired face expression and moaned, starting to shift onto his left side, facing away from me. I frowned and slapped his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Len, you oaf, get up!" I urged, shaking him back and forth, and he groaned, now lying on his stomach.

"Nngh, wha' ya' want…?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow and I shook him again.

"Geeeet uppppuhhhh." I repeated, still shaking him and he groaned.

"Nooope, sorryyyy…"

I practically heard the smirk in his voice.

"LEN!" I hopped on his back this time and started pounding on his head with my fists. "_FREAKING GET UP!"_

"I CAN'T WHEN YOU'RE SITTING ON ME!"

"YESSS YOUUUU CANNN!"

"NOOO IIII CANNNNOOOOT!"

"_LEN!_" I bounced on his back once, and he made this really weird noise that sounded funny. "_GET—" _I bounced again._"UP!_" And again.

"OKAY, DON'T FRICKIN' KILL ME!" Len shouted from under the pillow and pushed himself up, causing me to fall over—luckily on the bed this time.

I grunted as I landed on my back with my legs in the air as Len sat up sleepily.

"Geez, Rin, what the hell…" Len winced, rubbing his back, obviously in pain. I grinned and sat up, crossing my legs.

"Excited that it's the last day, Len?" I asked him in a teasing voice, and Len eyed me accusingly.

"Not really." He answered, and I pursed my lips. But then, Len's expression became something more thoughtful.

"Wha…what is it?" I asked carefully, and he shrugged.

"I'unno, you seem to be in a good mood or something."

I paused for a second, frowning.

Huh. Maybe torturing Len _does _make me feel better.

"Oh, Rin!" Len clapped his hands and I looked up.

"Heh?"

"Uhm, I have to tell you something important…" he scratched his head somewhat nervously and I got this vibe that what he was going to say wasn't exactly good.

"Len, not now," I told him, waving my hand and swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. "Just tell me later."

I glanced back at Len, and it seemed like he was about to say something but decided not to.

"Okay, Rin." He said quietly, and I nodded.

"Cool, okay. I'm gonna' go make breakfast…" I said, starting towards the door. For some reason, I felt like I as in a lighter mood, that some weight was off my shoulders… Len, on the other hand, seems a bit edgy and…moody.

"Rin, can I take a shower?" Len asked from the hallway, and I yelled back;

"Sure, I guess."

I quickly thought if there was anything in there that I wouldn't want Len to touch or see in my bathroom, but nothing came to mind.

I walked into the kitchen, a comfortable amount of sunlight entering the room and warming it up. It was warmer than usual, despite the fact that I always have the A/C on.

"Ehh… What should I make for breakfast…?" I murmured to myself, pushing aside the food on the inside of the refrigerator. I could heat up some leftover rice, I guess, but maybe that's not good enough? Rice is easy though, so maybe I should…

I pulled out the white take-out box of rice and held it in my hands, the condensation on the box in droplets of water tickling my fingertips. I placed it on the counter across from the refrigerator, and searched for something else easy to make.

"Uhm…" I mumbled to myself about fried eggs and miso soup, but then I paused, hearing the faint _shaaa _of the shower. I stood up in silence, just listening to it.

Because honestly, it's been so long since I've heard that shower running, and it wasn't me taking it.

Being alone is hard. Sort of. It really changes who you are, though.

You get used to being alone, you get used to it and you're almost fine with it…yet you aren't at the same time. At times, you like the attention, but at the same time, you hate it—you aren't used to it.

My dad never comes home, and my mom doesn't even live here, (and I don't even know where she _is,_) and this house is so huge, I feel like one small person in a mansion, alone to do whatever she pleases.

I'm not even poor—and typically, those sorts of people have small homes, but mine is large. Too large for one person.

It's too large.

And I'm too small.

A _small _person. A _small _personality, a _small _appearance, a _small _everything.

I am so _small._

But I envy him. Len—I mean. He is such a large person. Personality and everything.

To think I used to "hate" him.

He was obnoxious at first. Annoying and loud, teasing and everything. I hated that about him.

He was also a player, doing every girl in the school, except for me. And I didn't let him.

I _won't _let him. Not even now.

Not until I know he's out for who_ I_ am, and not for who _he _is. Not until I know that _he_ is worth loving, and convinces me that _I'm _worth loving.

But until then, I will only like him in secret.

* * *

The shower stopped going, and I had just finished microwaving the rice and stir-frying chicken. It seemed more like a lunch than breakfast, but I was seriously hungry right now and needed something to eat. I used a plastic spatula to push the chicken out onto a plate next to the ride container, and I must say, it smelled _somewhat _good, considering I have to cook for myself. Though, I am not that good at it. Len claims he is, so maybe I should have let him do it. But sucks for him.

I turned off the stove and placed the pan on a different burner, and then I noticed the phone on the wall behind me. A button was blinking green, which meant there were missed calls. I walked over and pressed the button, and started listening to the message:

"_Heyy there, Rin…dear. It's daddy, just letting you…you know that I'm *hic* coming…home! In three hours or so… Keep the house neat, okay? Oh and… *hic* don't forget to make me something good…!"click!_

I stood there, quietly, in silence, processing what that message meant.

…Dad? He's coming…he's coming back? In a few hours, oh my God—

With frantic movements and shaking hands, I clicked the button again to hear what time he left the message—

_8:49 AM._

I turned around quickly, looking at the clock on the stove, and it read 11:37.

Crap…!

"_Eleven thirty seven_? How the hell—" I muttered, starting to run out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I thumped on them loudly, not caring, and ran straight into my room.

In there, Len was singing some song God knows what, and I ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Len, you have to leave _really _soon!"

"Yoru ni madowa sareta mama yukue fumei dakara~"

"Dammit, Len, are you _deaf? !" _I yelled, banging my fist on the door.

"Huh? Oh, Rin, yeah?" He finally said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Len, you have to go _now!" _I urged, and pretty much without thinking, I threw the door open (why was it unlocked?) and grabbed Len's still-wet-and-moist arm which was luckily within reach.

"Uhm, Rin, I wasn't—"

"No time, Len! Just put on your shirt and _leave!_" I told him for the third time, swinging him out of the bathroom. He stumbled a bit and was obviously confused at the fact that I just threw him out of my bathroom.

"Rin, can I at least have my shirt?" He asked and I nodded fast.

"Sure, whatever; take it!" I grabbed the first shirt I saw (which had this weird symbol or something on it—I couldn't tell fast enough,) and tossed it at his face. He caught it and started to fit it over his head.

"Why do I have to leave again?" Len asked, and I began to stuff his stuff that was spread out across the floor into his bags.

"My damn father is coming home, and he'll _kill _me if he sees you!" I told him, shoving the bags into his arms. Len held them, and I noticed his hair was still wet—and not pulled into his usual ponytail. And here's what I thought:

_Damn, his hair is long._

It was probably longer than mine. And dear _God_, it looked so hot. I wanted to touch it. It looked really soft/wet but I wanted to feel his hair in between my fingers, in my hands, against my face, and oh my God, I have _got _to stop freaking out about his hair, because hair isn't _that _amazing, but his hair looked so damn hot and I think I have a hair fetish, which is _really _creepy, but it is so true, and—

Okay, Rin, calm down.

"Uhm, Rin?" Len looked at me closer in the face, and I snapped out of my little mental monologue, and pressed my palm to his forehead (for no reason.)

"Len! Get out, out, _out_!" I told him, and he stumbled away from me, holding his forehead in confusion.

"Why'd you just slap my forehead?"

"Just _GO!" _I pushed him out the door and directed him towards the stairs.

"I can walk by myself, Rin…!" Len told me, turning his head around to see me, but I kept pushing him, taking notice of his hair that smelled like mine, only slightly different because it smelled more like him—so a combination of oranges, (or tangerines?) flowers, and dare I say…_spice?_

Good Lord, I said it.

From smelling his hair (which was right in my face,) I felt really lightheaded for some reason and that made me almost feel like falling over on him, but I didn't and crap, I'm blushing.

"Hey, Rin, you're blushing."

"SHUT UP AND _LEAVE!_" After much pushing, I finally got him out the door, but he turned around and faced me.

"Can I come back later?"

"NO!" I shut the door in his face with a slam and leaned against the door, out of breath. As I panted, I heard no footsteps until 10 seconds later, which must have meant that Len was finally leaving.

I slid down the door and sat on the floor, my knees bent, and held my forehead, sighing.

"Oh my God…" I heaved, frustrated and tired.

Great. I just kicked a guest out of my house. At least it's Len; he'll understand… I hope. He won't care.  
…I hope.

"Daghh…! I mean, dammit, I just kicked-slash-pushed him out of my house, when he was in the middle of a shower! I'm a terrible host…" I muttered to myself, reprimanding myself for the way I acted. Somehow, I was in a more uptight mood, which just proves how mood-swingy I am.

I got up and walked back into the kitchen, approaching the food I left of the counter.

Dang it, it's probably cold by now…

I poked it, and it was.

"Crap. And he's probably going to come home and second now…" I grumbled, turning to the clock. It read 11:46 AM. Three minutes, huh? Unless he comes later…

Suddenly, I heard a slam and loud, heavy footsteps.

"Rinnn~! You hooome…?"

I groaned to myself quietly and rolled my eyes. "Yesss, Dad…"

"Oh," He walked into the kitchen, undoing his tie and taking off his coat. He tossed them on the table.

My dad, unlike me, has brown hair. Sort of. It's starting to gray now, and he's getting one of those receding hairlines, so that makes him look older, _plus _the wrinkles he has from stress. And he looks drunk. Handsome father I have.

I watched him walk around, looking at the newspapers on it, and then he paused, sniffing. "What's that smell?"

"Lunch." I answered, picking up the plate of chicken and placing it into the microwave.

"Why are you dressed in those skimpy clothes?" he asked me, and I sighed, pressing the buttons on the microwave.

"They're pajamas."

"You seem annoyed. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm _fine_, Dad." I started to get a bit more irritated, though. He asks too many questions at once.

"What are you making?" He asked yet once more, walking over to my side. "Leftovers? We never have leftovers. Why do you have them?"

Biting my lip to relieve my stress, I kept a straight face and answered calmly, "I didn't feel like making anything last night."

He stared at me with his dark, brown eyes carefully, but then turned around, walking over to the table.

"Can you make me something?" He questioned as he sat down at a chair, pushed out obnoxiously far from the table, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I can make you leftover rice and chicken. Is that fine?"

"No. It's not."

I felt several of my nerves snapping.

"I can make you leftover rice and _stir-fried _chicken. Is _that _fine?" I repeated, sarcasm almost apparent in my voice, and he gave me an annoyed look—something I inherited from him.

"I just said it's not fine!" He growled, raising his voice, his eyes becoming dark with anger.

A few more nerves snapped.

"Well, then too bad! That's what I'm making!" I yelled back, getting angrier myself. The microwave started beeping and I turned around in a fury, pressing the button so that the door popped open. I grabbed the plate of chicken and showed it to him, as if I were shoving it in his face, although he was several feet away from me.

"This is what I'm making, so you can either _eat it_ or make something by your own damn self!" I told him loudly, all that anger starting to bubble up in my veins. My dad's face became dark and he stared at me with this ferocious look and yelled,

"Now don't talk to me that way! You wouldn't talk to your—"

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't talk to my mother that way. Is that _always _your excuse?" I smirked out of pure annoyance, but it only seemed to tick him off even more.

"Now you are going to—" He started to say, but I slammed the plate down in front of him and cut him off.

"My room, I know, I know, dammit…!" I turned around and ran away before he could say anything else, up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

I felt hot tears threaten to come out, but I held them back. This has happened before, and it's no different now. I sniffed and wiped my nose, opening my bedroom door and slamming it behind me. I plopped on my bed (that was still not made yet,) facedown, and just lied there, not doing anything for a minute or two.

I rolled onto my back, and laid there, facing the ceiling, and something tugged on my insides, and I started to cry, making those annoying sounds you make with wailing and stuff.

"Why the crap am I crying?" I muttered to myself, blinking and trying to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop forming and trailing down my cheeks. "Wahh…!"

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes, covering them with my palms, pressing them hard, as if that would help me stop crying.

"Damn it… Damn it…!" I groaned, letting my arms fall to my sides.

I remembered this is something like what Len did last night. He did the same thing only he wasn't crying.

But I never cry… I don't…

"I wish…" I started to mumble, but then I stopped myself.

What…what do I wish…?

"I don't even know anymore…" I whispered.

* * *

He left his clothes in the bathroom.

He _left them in the bathroom._

"He left everything! Sort of…" I picked up his shirt and jeans…

Wait—jeans? He didn't go to sleep in these, did he?

"Hell if I know…" I murmured, draping his clothes on my left arm, including his boxers which took mild willpower to actually touch.

I can't blame him though. I forced him to get out of here…

I picked up the towel on the floor and I kept getting strange thoughts like, _Hey, Len used this towel. It has all his Len-ness on it. And hey, it smells like him too! Damn, he smells good…_

I just held the clothes to my face, inhaling his scent till I noticed what I was doing.

And then I realized my face was hot.

"Agh, how come I feel so perverted right now?" I groaned, rubbing my face with my empty hand and gathered up the rest of his clothes, walking out of the bathroom. I was about to put them on my bed until I heard my bedroom door open.

"Hey, Rin, do you have a—"

Startled, I turned around, and I saw my dad's eyes lock on the clothes on my arm.

…_Crap._

_-CHAPTER 14: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh. That's unfortunate for Rin. xD  
But yeah, what **_**does**_** she wish for? And what's Len gonna do? Why is Rin's dad such a butthead?  
Do you know what song Len was singing in the shower? ;DDD /hit.**

**And I feel so hyper because I just had 5 pixie sticks and a banana flavored LaffyTaffy. DERP. 8D**

**Here are a few announcements I'd like to make:**

**1) This story won't be over for a while! Maybe. llorz**

**2) And for those of you that aren't in any rush at all, I'd like for you to read this very small and short drabble by my friend! It's such a good drabble, and I absolutely love it~ It's about Rin and Len, and it's based off of Torinoko City and Parallelines, believe it or not! It's a lovely drabble, so you should all go read it~ It's called **_**My Name is Your Name is My Name**_** (or something like that.) Go to my profile and find the link to **_**Wanderlastful **_**to this wonderful fic she wrote!**

**3) Also, go to my profile to answer my poll~ ;D Reviews please!**


	15. The Threatening Scent of Art

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello! We are back to the normal layout~  
3 POV's this time. Uhm, and yeah, no longer the challenge,  
so the "day #"'s are gone. xD  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or _RINGxRINGxRING! _(that is Signal-P's, I believe?)**

Chapter 15- _**Len's POV**_

I gripped my bags tighter as I walked along the sidewalk; frowning at the ground. The near-afternoon air was cool and warm, the cloudless sky bright blue and open. I looked up at it, searching for some clouds, but found none. I sighed and kicked a stone in front of me; it tumbled into a bush.

Rin had just kicked me out of her house because her dad was coming home? And I was in the middle of getting changed, too. I wonder why it was such a problem…

"Too bad I didn't get to stay longer…" I mumbled to myself, making a face. I was supposed to, anyways…

I sighed and folded my arms behind my head. "Whatever. I'll just do something at home…"

When I got home, I was more bored than I thought I'd be.

"God, what do I usually do?" I groaned, flopping down on my stomach. I felt sort of lonely right now though. Miki wasn't home, and Rei and Rui were off doing whatever they usually do in the summer. Mom was painting and asked for peace and quiet. And here I am, lying facedown on my bed, thinking about how I am lying on my bed. I groaned into the sheets and then sat up, glancing at the clock.

12:07 PM.

God.

"Time needs to pass faster…" I mumbled as I swung my legs off the bed. I lazily left the room and walked towards my mom's studio, which was located next to Rei's bedroom. I paused, but then knocked lightly on the door.

"Mom?" I called out, and waited a few moments, tapping my foot against the floor.

"Yes?" She answered and I opened the door, walking in.

Her studio was a relatively messy place; she had canvases and paints and newspaper everywhere; scattered all over. The canvases were on stands but also against the wall, sitting there, unfinished. Empty, half-full, or unopened paint tubes littered the floor, staining the wood or paper they laid on. There was one window, but it was facing the sun, so sunlight entered the room, casting shadows almost no where. And in the middle, my mom sat at a large canvas, probably 4x4 feet, on a stool, painting some type of abstract flowery design.

Yeah, my mom does abstract paintings of flowers. It may seem sort of…well, common, but she uses a wide variety of colors and hues so every painting looks different. Plus, it's abstract, so… She also does landscapes with oil paints and water colors. She's an amazing artist…

I though, do a different type of art—that anime-style art-kind-a-thing.

"What is it, Len-chan?" Mom smiled at me brightly, but turned back to her painting, mixing colors on her palette with one hand.

"Ah, well… I'm bored, Mom." I told her plainly, and she started painting the canvas.

"You did come back sooner than you said you would. Is your friend alright?" she asked, and I glanced away out the window.

"Um, yeah. She's fine." I said back, but then my heart skipped a beat and I cursed under my breath. "I mean—_he's _fine, he's fine." Shit, that was stupid of me. I mentally slapped my forehead and sighed, praying that she didn't notice that slip.

"Oh, okay then, well…" My mom paused for a moment and then she looked at me. "Hm…" A smile spread across her face and she clapped her hands. "Oh, I've got it!" She stood up but in the process, caused the canvas and several other things to topple over, so she stumbled—being the clumsy mother she is.

"Ah…!" I reached forward to grab her arm but instead, she held onto the canvas stand, the tin cans of dry paint on the easel clattering to the floor. She held herself steady and when it stopped clanging around, she laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha… Sorry, Len-chan…!" She apologized and I scratched my head, with one hand on my hip.

"Geez, Mom, try being a bit more careful, okay?" I shook my head and she laughed again, in that tingly voice of hers.

"Yes, yes, Len-chan, alright." She smiled at me and I sighed, smiling back at her too.

My mom was hopeless; she so clumsy I don't even know how she manages to not hurt herself.

"But you were saying?" I said, and she nodded, clapping her hands together once.

"Oh yes! I have something for you that you might like…" She walked over to pile of things in a corner of the room, mostly old art supplies, and started to rummage through a wicker basket of some sort. She pulled out something like a book, blew on it to remove the dust, and handed it to me.

I took the book-like object into my hands and observed it. It looked old, but unused.

"It's a notebook with sketchbook-like paper." She told me, taking it into her hands to show me. She opened it up and pointed to the paper; it had lines like any normal lined paper, but the texture of it was like those of sketchbooks. I touched it with my finger and ran it down the page, feeling the rough quality of the paper.

"You can keep a diary of some sort—and add drawings too! I call it a 'doodle diary'~" she closed the book and I stared at it.

"Uh, thanks, Mom…" I said, a little unsure about it. I haven't kept a diary since like, third grade—which was nearly 10 years ago. Er, more like 8 or 9, but you get my point. I'm not even sure if I _remember _how to keep one of these…

"You're welcome, Len-chan! You can just write down whatever you want and add in drawings, because I know you like drawing, and I don't think you've ever had a sketchbook like this before." She smiled at me and I returned her smile, but it disappeared when I looked back at the book.

I wouldn't know what to put in here, really, though. I only doodle when I have the time, and I don't usually. Then again… I'm not doing anything right now, so maybe it's a good opportunity?

"Ah, okay, Mom, thank you… I'll…use this now." I told her and she smiled happily, and she went over to pick up her canvas that she knocked over.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, Len-chan~ Please use it sparingly though; I only have one, and I don't think they make them anymore." She sighed as she hefted the canvas back onto the easel and I stared at her.

"You sure you wanna' give me the last one?" I asked to be sure, because I don't really want to take it if it's her last, and I won't probably use it so often.

"I'm sure! I don't really need it, and you're the only other artist in the family, so please have it!" she told me happily, and I nodded, heading for the door.

"Um, okay! Don't hurt yourself, okay, Mom?"

"Yes sir!"

I walked out and closed the door, but as soon as I did, I heard more clanging.

"Oh dear…!"

Sighing, I turned back to my room, praying to God that she really _wouldn't _hurt herself.

_**Rin's POV**_

Crap.

"Rin, what's that in your arms?" My dad asked, confusion written all over his face as he pointed to my arms. I frowned awkwardly and swore under my breath, glancing at Len's clothes to my Dad's face.

May I remind you that I have _boxers _in my arms right now?

"Uhm, yeah, uh…" I couldn't come up with anything witty or intelligent, so damn, this is really bad; I am _screwed_.

"Are those _guys' _clothes?" He asked once again, and I bit my lip, my face tingling in sweat.

"Of course no—"

"Rin Kagamine!" Frustrated, Dad threw his hands up in the air. "Don't tell me you've been having boys over…!"

Well, he pretty much nailed it.

"Hell no! Why would I freaking do that?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Rin, you have _boxers _in your arms!"

"No I don't!" I countered, as if hiding the obvious would work, but my dad only groaned and turned around, about to leave the room.

"Rin, I swear, if you get pregnant…" He muttered walking away, and I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah—like I'd get pregnant! Okay, Dad, sure! That'll _totally _happen!" I called out, and waited for a response but got nothing except silence. I sat back down, feeling all out of sorts.

"God, what am I going to do with these…" I picked up the shirt and dropped it back down on my bed. With a heavy sigh, I fell facedown and brought the shirt with my face so it was right under my nose.

After a few moments, I groaned into the shirt, "Gaaaaaawduhhh… He shmells zo goooouuh…"

I felt my face burn slowly so I pulled away and stared at the shirt.

What do I freaking do with his clothes.

Heh. If Len knew I had his clothes, he'd tease me to no end.

But it's not like I mind having them.

* * *

It's been several hours since that whole deal with Dad, and here I am, doing my summer vacation homework.

I have a life.

Maybe I should hang out with Miki. Maybe.

"She probably forgets who I am already…" I muttered, tapping the pencil against the page. And what would she say if she knew I have finally fell for Len? Bad things. Bad things would happen…

"Maybe I should give up on Len." I mumbled to myself. "Too bad he's not a drug."

Well, maybe he is. Sort of. In a sense. Do you know what I'm getting at?

Suddenly, I heard tingly noises and "RING! RING! RING!" from my left, and I jumped like, a foot in the air.

Catching my breath, I looked over and saw that my cell phone rang. When did it get there? Heck, I forgot I even _had _a cell phone.

I picked it up and observed the screen.

"Text message? That's new." I flipped it open and raised my eyebrow. "…Mikuo?"

I read the message:

_To: Rin K.  
__From: Mikuo H._

_Hi Rin it's Mikuo. :)_

I blinked and started typing back (slowly).

_Um, hi. How did you get my #?_

I pressed send and waited until my phone rang again.

_To: Rin K.  
__From: Mikuo H._

_Len._

Huh. Makes sense.

I started typing again.

_Did you need something?_

And a minute later…

_To: Rin K.  
__From: Mikuo H._

_Yeah. Do you want to hang out in a couple days? Srry I am busy rn. x)_

I started wondering who actually uses the face "x)" but then I realized Mikuo practically just asked me out. My face heating, I replied;

_Sure! Where should we meet?_

And then I got;

_To: Rin K.  
__From: Mikuo H._

_I'll pick you up, k? :3_

Then I wondered why he uses ":3" and how he knows where I live, but I dismissed that.

_Alright! :D_

I closed my phone and stared at it. I know I just saw Mikuo yesterday, but it seemed odd that he wanted to hang out anyways.

Well, that's weird.

I got up and wandered over to my bed. I fell on it and stared at the wall in silence, just blankly staring at nothing. My phone didn't ring, so I sighed, missing the ringtone. It was so nice to know that people wanted to talk to you.

I grabbed Len's shirt and held it close to my face, inhaling his scent. I couldn't help myself; why does he smell so good? It's such a soothing smell…

As I started to drift asleep, the last thing I thought about was when I gave Len my phone number in the first place.

_**Someone's POV**_

"_Tell me." _I firmly held my hand around her neck, pushing her up against the wall. "Tell me _now_."

"I don't know…!" She gasped, clawing at my hands, fingers. I smirked and tightened my grip.

"I know you _do, _so there's no use hiding it." I told her and she attempted a smile although she was obviously in pain.

"I don't…know…"

I slammed her against the wall, and she winced, a cry escaping her throat.

"Tell me everything about them. _Everything. _Where does she live? How long have they known each other? What is their relationship?"

"I told you—I don't know! Len and I just—"

"You just _what?_"

"N-never mind."

"…Tch. Bitch." I grinded the back of her head against the stone wall, and she started crying out in pain.

"Tell me!" I ordered and she shook her head.

"N-no!"

"You can and you _will _tell me!"

"I won't…!"

"Tell me now, Mi—"

_-CHAPTER 15: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeah, Len and his mom have a cute relationship. He's sort of a momma's boy, isn't he? xD  
And I attempted text message format. I probably screwed it up. /doesn't have a cell phone.  
Yeah, and Rin's ringtone is "RingxRingxRing!" or whatever. :3  
And who is that mysterious person? Why is she or he so violent? And who is she/he attacking?  
You'll find out later. /evil laugh.  
****And yeah. Mikuo is actually starting to get a part in this story. Do you know what that meansss? ;D  
(Reviews please. x3)**


	16. Another Date, Another Encounter

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Good lord. I know I haven't updated this in like, a month and a half. llorz  
But don't worry! This story wasn't going to be dropped! :D /whew.  
My terrible excuses are: a) I got lazy, b) I really hated this chapter until I finished it a month later, c) I had to plan  
out the whole Mikuo/Rin/Len arc, and d) I was on a HtGtLY vacation.  
Anyways. I'll just tell you now... Len's POV takes place when we left off last chapter, and Rin's POV is several days later.  
So don't get confused! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
Warning: Languageeee.  
**

**Now let's get started! :D (FINALLY.)

* * *

**Chapter 16- _**Len's POV**_

I've been at this doodle diary for the entire day, and I've gotten pretty far with it. I can't stop drawing, no matter _what _I'm doing. Even when I'm watching TV (regardless if anything's good on,) I'm drawing. And when I'm eating, singing, or even after I go to the bathroom I rush right back to the sketchbook.

You can say I'm "addicted", which is odd, at least for me.

I got to draw everything I've ever wanted to draw. I even added in little commentary on the lines! This sketchbook is so convenient.

"Len-chan, can you get the door?" My mom called out from behind the counter making dinner. "I think someone's knocking." I looked up from my sketchbook and over at the door.

"Ah, yes." I pushed my chair back and fast-walked over to the door. As I turned the doorknob and opened it, I peered out. "Ahh…"

Suddenly, the door jerked open and slammed against my legs. I grunted in slight pain and grabbed my leg, the pain stinging a tiny bit. Wincing, I watched my sister Miki storm in. She started towards the stairs, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Damn it, Miki, what the hell was that?" I asked her in a demanding tone, purposely lowering my voice so Mom wouldn't hear. She wriggled to escape, and with jerky movements, she faced me; a dark expression on her face. I jumped slightly at her appearance—

"What do you want?" She asked me in return and I noticed cuts and scratches on her cheeks and at the corners of her mouth. Her clothes seemed disheveled and tattered, and it was obvious she wasn't in a good mood. She gave me an even darker glare as her eyes narrowed—those red eyes of hers darkening to an angry maroon. I could see that she was clenching her teeth too; by the way her jaw was tightened.

I let go of my grasp from her arm and leaned away from her in caution, and she instantly flipped around, practically running up the stairs.

I let my hands drop to my sides effortlessly. My heart was still beating fast, but only because…

"Was that Miki-tan, Len-chan?" My mom asked from the kitchen and I paused, swallowing.

"A-ah, yeah…" I answered, and slowly closed the door with my foot.

I headed back to the kitchen table and sat down. Staring at the blank lined-paper, I picked up my pencil and gripped it tightly. Before I knew it, I had sketched out the same expression Miki had except…

It came out as Rin.

_**Rin's POV**_

Wow, I look like shit. Sort of. Maybe. I guess.

"Ah, who'm I kiddin'; course I look like shit…" I grumbled, brushing the wrinkles out of my skirt.

I have only been asked out twice in my life, and the first was weeks ago. Heck, I'm not even sure if it was date _worthy_. Remember the time I went to karaoke with Len and the others? Yeah, that's it.

God, I don't even want to think about that guy.

Actually, I think I'm beginning to catch his scent a little. When I woke up the other day, his smell was like, clinging to my face—considering I fell asleep on his shirt. And since then, I've _been _sleeping with his shirt under my pillow (not his lower clothing,) so I'm starting to think there's something very wrong with me.

But anyways.

Mikuo told me that today was the day, so I decided to get ready early and just pick out an outfit. Going through all my clothes was a disaster because I have too many clothes that are either unfitting for a date, too small, or are for nighttime. Plus, I've worn a school uniform about half my life, so none of my clothing is suitable for public anyways.

I finally decided on going casual with an over-sized t-shirt I've had for years and a skirt. Flip-flops would do for shoes. (Which reminds me—when I kicked Len out of my house, he wasn't wearing shoes, was he?)

The shirt had the character for 'faith' on it. I didn't think it was such a great word of whatever, but I'll have to make first impressions for Mikuo.

…Although I probably made them a long time ago, but that aside…

The skirt was plain. It was made of denim and it fell close enough to my knees. I wore a white belt with it. Plain, plain, plaaaain.

As I fixed the usual bow in my hair, I looked over at myself in the mirror. I looked stupid, to be honest. And even though it looked "better", I hated having my hair pulled back because it reminded me of a certain _someone_, so in the end, I settled with a low bun.

I looked even more stupid.

"Urgh…" I groaned, grabbing my bangs in frustration as I sat on the edge of my bed. Crossing my legs, I sighed heavily and pondered about what was going on today.

A date. With Mikuo. I am actually going on a date. I wonder why he asked me out… We hardly talk to each other anyhow, and I was a total bitch at that little karaoke get-together. Maybe Mikuo likes bitches; who knows.

And then, I heard an unfamiliar doorbell ring, which literally made me fall off the bed. I scrambled to get up and frantically left the room while brushing out the wrinkles of my skirt for the fiftieth time.

I threw the door open and panting like an idiot, I saw Mikuo standing there, checking the watch on his wrist.

Instantly, my face heated up as my eyes widened—Mikuo was actually…_hot._

He was wearing a white, light-weight, short-sleeved hoodie over a navy-colored t-shirt with some symbol I couldn't make out on it. Black skinny jeans with blue flip-flops and a black wrist watch on his right hand—he almost dressed better than Len…

Tch, why'm I thinking about him now?

"Oh, h-hi, Mikuo, uh…" I stammered, attempting to regain my cool by leaning against the doorway casually.

"Hi, Rin." Mikuo smiled kindly at me and held out his hand.

Being the anti-socialite I was, I stared at his hand and his face alternatively until Mikuo grabbed my own hand by himself.

"Well, let's go Rin. It's noon, so have you eaten lunch yet?" Mikuo asked as we walked down the driveway, hand in hand.

Trying not to become distracted by the odd warmth of his hand, I answered, "Err—no."

"Okay then," Mikuo turned to me and grinned, showing off his a-bit-better-than-average teeth. "We'll start with that."

I felt that maybe Mikuo was naturally attractive, but then I realized I forgot to close the front door and lock it.

x - + - x

"Rin, here's your food," Mikuo handed me a tray of fries and soda, and I took it into my hands. As I placed it on the table we sat at, Mikuo took his seat with a different tray.

I glanced over at Mikuo's food and saw that he had the same thing but with a burger too.

I must have been staring too hard because then Mikuo started looking at me.

I flinched unintentionally and at that moment, Mikuo popped a fry right into my mouth. Startled, I made some odd noise and swallowed the fry with some difficulty. I heard Mikuo laughing, and I shook my head, facing him with a flustered expression.

"Mikuo-what the hell?" I coughed a bit, and Mikuo covered his mouth, trying to stop laughing.

"Ah, gomen, gomen!" Mikuo cleared his throat and bowed his head a few times. "It's just-you looked like you wanted my fries, Rin."

"Actually, I was looking at your burger."

"…Well, in that case…"

"No, I don't want it. And don't shove it down my throat either."

Here, Mikuo gave me a curious expression (which was actually sort of cute,) and let his hand drop to his side.

"Oh, maybe you don't like veggie burgers…?" He formed an 'o' with his mouth and I raised my eyebrows.

It took me a while to figure out what that meant, but until I did, I just stared at Mikuo blankly, and he stared back at me.

Needless to say, it was awkward.

"…Uh, no, that's not it…" I said quickly, waving my hands back and forth. "I, um, just don't want a burger at all, that's it."

"Oh, I see." Mikuo answered ate started to eat his veggie burger.

For some reason, I felt very uncomfortable, and I'm not sure why. I made a face and picked up a fry and ate it. Quietly.

Good _Lord _it was so awkward. Are ALL dates like this? When you go to eat out? These are so boring and awkward…

"So, um…" I started in attempt to make a conversation, and Mikuo glanced up at me.

"Yes?"

I frowned and looked down at my tray. "Um, well… Uh…"

God dammit, why did I start talking.

"What is it, Rin?" He asked kindly with a smile, and cursing myself for being stupid, I got out of my seat and stood up, and without thinking, shouted;

"I have to use the bathroom! Excuse me!" I bowed and made way for the nearest exit out of the place as fast as I could, my face red with embarrassment.

"Dammit, why am I so socially awkward?" I muttered under my breath as I ran through the streets, getting farther and farther away from the cafe and closer to the market place. There were venders set out alongside the street and children with their parents everywhere, so naturally, I had to be careful not to run into them.

Panting, I slowed my pace as I reached a certain store that reeked of alcohol. I stared into the store and saw an overweight man selling his goods to a woman, her hand in a child's. I wrinkled my nose and this time, started walking away to a different area.

I watched my shadow as I stepped on the white and tan-colored stones of the street , my flip-flops smacking against them with every step. All of a sudden, the air smelled fresher and saltier, so I looked up and around at my surroundings. I found myself nearby a parking lot filled cars and a good handful of people. Bright, healthy green trees lined the left side and back of the parking lot, and on the right was a short, worn down, metal fence. A path lead way to…a beach?

"Oh, it's a beach." I said to myself and started walking towards the path entrance. I walked down it, and in no time, stepped upon hot, white sand. I looked down and shook my feet, trying to get the sand grains out of my shoes. to my frustration, they didn't get out well, so I took my flip-flops off and held them by the toe straps in my left hand and walked on the hot sand. It was almost _too _hot, but it felt really good, so I tried not to mind the burning sensation of the sand.

I looked around at all the adults and children running around, lounging, or tanning on the sand. In the water were just as many people, swimming and splashing at each other.

I stood there, feeling some sort of nostalgia till something caught my eye.

Off on my left was a certain pair; a woman and her son. It was odd because the woman was dressed in a flowy sundress and was standing and painting at an…easel? The boy was dressed in a red t-shirt and an open, plaid collared shirt, leaning against a beach chair and seemed to be sketching something in a notebook. My gaze softened as I stared at them longer, and until I found myself walking closer towards the pair, I realized something striking.

The boy had a ponytail.

"Shit. That can't be…" I mumbled and squinted at him. His face became slightly clearer to my vision, and to my surprise, I was right.

That was Len.

"What the hell is Len doing here…? And who's he with? Such a pretty lady too. That man whore…" I continued to mutter under my breath. "God damn, he's got some nerve to go to some beach and act like some goody-goody art boy and show off to the tall ladies." I smirked and cracked my knuckles as I got closer to them. "Just wait till I get my hands on you, Len…"

"Yo, Len!" I waved my hand and ran up in front of him. He looked up at me, obviously shocked, and gasped.

"R-Rin? What are you-"

"You dumbass!" I yelled at him and slapped him on the head as he shielded himself. I held my hand out at the lady and put my other hand on my hip. "What are you thinking? Tellin' me you love me and then hittin' it off with more girls at the beach? You're crazy, man!"

"Rin!" Len clenched his teeth and looked at me nervously, glancing from me to the girl. "That's my mother!"

"…Uh, what?" I dropped both of my hands to my side, and stared wide-eyed at him. I slowly looked over at the lady and saw that she was actually older than I thought she was. And she sort of _did _look like Len…

…_Fuck_.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, um, uh, Mrs. Kagamine, I apologize for my rudeness towards you and you're son, Len!" I slammed my two hands together in front of me and bowed my head instantly towards his mom. "Please forgive me!"

God dammit, how was I supposed to know that was his mom? She looks so freakin' young!

"Oh, haha, it's quite alright, young miss." His mom laughed, facing me. I looked up at her from below and noticed that she was really pretty. "It's alright to confuse me with a girl younger than I actually am. Len-chan tells me I _do _look quite young for my age…" She held her cheek and laughed a bit more. Len nodded in agreement.

Pft. Len-chan?

"See, Rin? Now don't think that every girl I'm with is a, um…girlfriend of mine." He did this weird, awkward glance-twitch-look-thing at his mother. "A-alright?"

"Uh, right, okayyy, Len." I shrugged and waved my hand at him. "No problem. Ex-_cuuuse_ me for thinking such things."

Len narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, but I am slightly curious…" His mom covered her mouth and looked at me strangely. I glanced to Len and he frowned. "Len-chan, you said you had a friend named Rin, a boy you were going to stay with for a few days?"

My eyes widened a bit and I looked at Len for an answer, only he had the same expression as me.

"Would this happen to be the 'Rin' you were speaking of?"

_-CHAPTER 16: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Haha, Rin ditched Mikuo. Lol. AND SHE TOTALLY SCREWED UP IN FRONT OF LEN'S MOM HAHAHA.  
Well this is when they all formally meet! Right? We'll see! Because keep in mind... Len's mom doesn't know he's a  
player~! lDDD (HAHA RIN AND LEN ARE BOTH SCREWED HAHAHAHAHA)  
And poor Miki, I wonder what happenedddd?  
**

**Reviews please! :DDD (if you want. I wouldn't be surprised if I got flames too lol.)  
**


	17. You are Screwed, and in Different Ways

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello everyone! Here's the 17th chapter~~~  
Last chapter, Rin and Len ended up pretty screwed. xDD Anyways.  
There's not much to say except this chapter ain't my favorite and it seems a little short.  
Plus, it'd be SO MUCH easier to like, draw this chapter than write it. llorz Sorry if it fails! xD **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!  
Warning: err, language? (dunno why I put this thing here all of a sudden.)  
Anyways, let's get going~!

* * *

**

_Chapter 17-__**Rin's POV**_

"Would this happen to be the 'Rin' you were speaking of?" Len's mom asked him kindly, simply smiling, and I stared at him in shock.

_He told his mother I was a boy?_

Len better thank God that I'm flat-chested.

"Uh, ah…" Len glanced from me to his mom, and you could almost see in his eyes that he was scared. Or something along those lines. He looked really, really, really, screwed. And I don't blame him. Haha.

It's about time for Len to thank me for _something._

So I cleared my throat and placed my hand on my chest and attempted a laugh in a lower voice.

"Worry not, Mrs. Kagamine. I am a boy, I assure you." I cleared my voice again and spread my arms wide, and in my best man-voice, I (yelled), "Crossdressing is one of my greatest hobbies!" I quickly glanced at Len, (he looked hilariously confused but horrified at the same time,) and I gave him a thumbs-up with a wink.

"And if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking him now to uh, er…" I glanced at him again, and his face was literally priceless, but I had no time to laugh. "…To uh, er, town! We have something we need to work on. Sorry to steal your son for a bit!" I saluted quickly and grabbed Len's hand, beginning to run away from the spot. "Thank you again, Mrs. Kagamine!"

"Rin!" Len called out as we headed for the exit of the beach area. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

"Saving your ass!" I told him, panting, and we exited the beach and into the parking lot. We were almost far enough away and safe until Len had to pull me by my shirt to prevent me from getting run over/hit by a car and then we made way into the shopping part of town where I had to swing him by the arm to make sure he didn't run into people. Eventually, we passed the store with the alcohol-smelling people and we stopped running, yet we were still panting pretty hard.

"Rin…" Len was bent over, his hands on his knees. "Why did you…?

"Len, hold up," I held my hand up and frowned, still panting. "Why did you…tell your mom…I was a boy? Like…what the _hell_."

"Uhh…" He began to say, and I looked over at him as he laughed awkwardly. "Uh, haha, about that…"

"What?"

"Uh, erm…"

"_What?_"

"I uh, well…" And then he glanced _again _over at me with those awkward shifty eyes and whispered almost _too _quietly, "_My mom doesn't know I used to have… "you-know-what" with girls._"

"…"

"And uh, well-"

"…Len, _seriously?_" I clutched my forehead and let out a very long, frustrated sigh as I stood up straight again. "My God, you are _hopeless_…" I muttered and looked at him as he glanced around the area.

Suddenly, and old woman and maybe her granddaughter, probably 9 or something' walked past us, until the old woman stopped by me and Len and chuckled lightly, covering her mouth.

I twitched and was about to look away till she turned to her young girl and said, "Ohoho, look at those two children, Yuki, aren't they such a cute couple?" I flinched and quickly side-glanced to Len who smiled warmly at the old lady, as if she were his own grandmother. And now, if it weren't of the little girl's high-pitched voice, I would have totally fallen for Len yet _again _right there, which is totally stupid, of course. (Falling in love with some guy _twice _is only asking for trouble.)

"Um, I don't think those are children, Grandma…" The young girl, supposedly Yuki pointed out, raising her eyebrows at us. The old lady squinted her eyes at Len and I, looking at us closely. I leaned back a little bit and looked at Len. He didn't seem to mind.

"Ohhh my, Yuki, it seems you're right. Those are no children, no they are not. I apologize, you two youngsters." She smiled at us again and Len laughed quietly, to my surprise.

"Oh, it's quite alright, ma'am. Please be careful on the streets though; it's very crowded and you don't want to get hurt."

My mouth dropped open slightly in astonishment at Len-_-was he actually being nice?_

"Oh, of course, young man, thank you." She replied and patted the girl's head. Len grinned and looked at Yuki, bending down a bit so he was at her eye level.

"And Yuki-chan, make sure you take care of your grandmother, okay?" He smiled _incredibly sweetly at her _and she giggled, gripping the hem of her skirt with her hands.

"Mm! Yes, mister~"

Len and I watched the old woman and her granddaughter go further into the crowd and I still stood there, a little surprised by his behavior. Len's like, nice to girls of _all _ages. Isn't that the _least bit _creepy or am I the only one who thinks so?

I sighed and started walking forwards, folding my hands in front of me, and Len followed.

"By the way, why're you here in the shopping district?" he asked me, obviously out of pure curiosity. I mentally groaned at his fake-innocence, because it REALLY ticked me off, and then it was like something hit me all of a sudden as I remembered something direly crucial-

"Crap, wait-" I frowned and started to frantically glance around at my surroundings, causing Len to jump.

"What?" He asked in alarm and I grabbed my head with my hands in frustration, staring at the white stone ground in the crowds of people, only elevating my stress level.

"God dammit, I completely forgot I was on a date with-"

"You were on a _date?_" He repeated, surprised, and I groaned, tossing my head back.

"Yes, _yes, _I was on a date; a date with Mikuo and-"

"_Mikuo?_"

"Len, dammit, quit interrupting me!" I snapped, and smacked him on the side of the head with my hand.

"Ow!" Len cried, and covered his head in defense as I began walking towards the direction I came from. Murmurs were heard amongst the street, directed towards the two of us-mostly me.

"God dammit…" I muttered under my breath once again, and Len started to trail behind, following me.

"Wait, why are you on a date with Mikuo? When did this start? Did he ask you out?"

"Len, shut up, please…!" I ordered, my teeth grinding against each other as I stomped forwards, trying to avoid running into people as they swarmed by, giving me and Len weird looks for being in such a hurry.

"You _ditched_ Mikuo? You don't know a thing about dates, do you?" He called out behind me, and I nearly wanted to rip my hair out.

Seething, I clenched my fists and turned around quickly to yell, "Shut your mouth, Len!"

I sped up faster and faster, and about 10 seconds after that, I looked behind me, noticing that Len stopped walking forwards. I couldn't exactly make out his expression because of all the people passing by, but before his face completely disappeared within he crowd, the only thing I saw was some type of disappointed expression on his face.

I felt my heart sink for a moment, but the pressure of the crowd kept pushing forwards, so I flipped around and ran farther into it.

_God, how do I always manage to mess things up?_

_**Len's POV**_

I didn't know how to react anymore, so I only stood there dumbfounded.

_Rin and Mikuo were dating?_

Since when?

It hasn't been _that_ long has it?

I scratched my head in confusion till someone bumped into me. I grunted and mumbled 'sorry' and turned around, beginning to start walking away. Unusually, I felt some uncomfortable itching feeling in my throat so I covered my mouth and coughed a bit, hoping that the odd feeling would go away. I coughed a few more times as I walked back towards the beach area, and my throat felt more comfortable yet still a little strained. I couldn't be getting sick, I mean, who gets sick in the summer? Idiots, that's who, and I'm not an idiot. (Not according to Rin though, so shh.)

I decided to just dismiss those thoughts and hurry back to my mom…

…Who thinks I hang out with a crossdresser.

Great.

"God, Rin, why did she…?" I muttered to myself, swerving to avoid bumping into people.

Ugh, _plus _she totally mouthed off in front of my mom, saying things how I 'hit it off' with girls and all that. What will Mom think of me now?

"God. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I muttered, gripping my bangs in frustration, my pace becoming a bit more irritated and fast.

I don't even feel like doing anything anymore. Rin's going out with Mikuo? Why is she doing that? It must be some misunderstanding. It's got to be that. No way would Rin _ever _go out with some guy for _any _reason.

If she wouldn't go out with me, why would she go out with Mikuo? I mean, after all, he _is _one of my best friends. And I don't have many. Being "popular" with girls doesn't mean you have a billion friends.

"Dammit." I kicked a stray rock on the other side of the walk and watched it tumble into the green bush. I stopped for a moment and stared at the bush, voices and chattering behind me, murmuring that filled the streets. People ran past me, walked past me, and avoided me. I felt odd inside. I couldn't exactly place the feeling, but it was definitely weird.

I felt like nothing much mattered.

Rin kept neglecting and objecting me. I broke up with Miku and now she hates me. I don't talk to Miki or Mikuo anymore, my two closet friends. My mom will think I'm not the kid she thought I was. And to top it all off, Rin just doesn't seem to like me.

Nothing really matters anymore.

Nothing really happens now.

I don't want to wait for Rin anymore, now that she obviously _does not _want to be with me.

Without Rin, I feel as if nothing really happens in my life.

That's bad isn't it?

"…It's bad, alright…" I muttered under my breath, feeling irritated all of a sudden. Something just snapped inside of me, and I just didn't care anymore. Like I said, nothing happens. Nothing's worth it. It doesn't matter if I draw her every day in that sketchbook, she'll never feel the same way I do. No matter how I feel, she won't feel the same way back. Everything I do is just wasted effort.

_Screw this shit._

I glanced around quickly and stared in a certain direction, something suddenly coming over me. I sneezed a little unexpectedly, but wiped my nose and scowled at the unwanted stuffiness in my nose.

"…I wonder where Meiko-chan is."

_**Someone's POV**_

It was late at night, but I sat on my bed, rubbing my arms comfortingly. The pain was going away slowly, yet it still lingered a bit. And it hurt. Suddenly, I heard a certain ringtone that sounded like snow or bells, and I opened my cell phone but only to see another anonymous text amongst the already malevolent ones:

"_get the hell out of here u bitch"_

_"tell me what happened or i'll come to get you again"_

_"u wanna die bitch?"_

_"u suck i hate u so much go die"_

_"tell me or else"_

I scrunched up my face and shut my cell angrily. The scratches on my face still stung, and my arms still ached. The blood had stained my shirt and I had to change and cover up all my bruises and scratches.

Why this person is pestering _me _so much, I don't know.

Why she wants to hurt _me_ so much, I don't know.

Why _I _have to be so involved, I don't know.

Why _I'm _being hurt because of him, I don't know.

Why it's _me _out of everyone, I don't know.

_I just wish she'll stop soon._

_-CHAPTER 17: END-_

**A/N: Lol, no worries, everyone. Rin's just stupid and acts out of instinct sometimes. (she's not a crossdresser.)  
And Len's cute hahahaha. Nice to old ladies lol. /hit. And uh, then he goes and feels emo. D: Poor Len. You all know what he decided to do, right?  
And we're still unsure about this mystery person. Of course, it's been hinted and it's probably obvious. Just..._why _this person?**

**Anyways, today was a spectacular day, hahaha, so um, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please! :D  
**


	18. Confusion is an Ingredient for Trouble

**A/N: Kerii-tan: vshrkj LOL I UPDATED EXACTLY AFTER A MONTH. HAHAHAHA. /shot.  
Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been lazy, as usual... llorz**  
**Also, this chapter was a little scattered and hard to right. There's uh, like, the most sexual scene**  
**yet in this story, here in this chapter! It was difficult to write, I must say, which is why there hasn't**  
**been too many in the past chapters... ;; Also, Len's POV is implying sex! Just btw. ; ^ ; Gragrg, it's written**  
**so badly, I'm sorry if it sucks a;fslfjlkgadls lllorz**  
**Btw! Len's POV happens first, then Rin's, and then Mikuo's. Just...btw. They don't all happen at the same time.  
Although, Rin and Mikuo's POV happens on the same day. SORRY DON'T GET CONFUSED OK. ;;;;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
**Warning: A sexual scene, and language...**

Chapter 18- _**Len's POV**_

"I've been waiting so long for you, Len-kun…" Meiko purred with a slim grin on her face as she slid her hands down my bare chest, the sleeves of my shirt slipping off my shoulders and back. I smiled at her lovingly, a small laugh escaping my lips.

"I know, Meiko-chan, I know…"

A familiar ring sounded throughout the room, and we both knew it was one of my cell phones, but even I ignored it; I tossed it on the floor of the bedroom apartment

Positioned in a considerably suggestive manner, Meiko and I continued to unclothe each other with each minute seeming longer and longer than the last and becoming more increasingly more intense as we rushed towards the height of the heart beating, hot breathing moment, our bodies sharing so much heat already during late summer that we were trembling, panting, and moving in synchronization so well that-

"_ACHOO-!"_

"L-Len-kun? !" Meiko jumped suddenly and covered herself with the bed covers as I squirmed away from her, covering my mouth, the noises continuing to leave my mouth.

Of course I had to begin sneezing. _Of course._

I sneezed a couple more times, unable to control myself, and mentally cursed for my unfortunate and anti-climatic health issue.

"Len-kun, are are you sick or something?" she asked, a mixture of concern and irritation in her voice.

I coughed, clearing my throat and managed to choke out, "Uh, no."

"…Are you sure?" She asked again, her tone seeming more irritated and I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, sniffing.

"Yeah," I lied, scratching the back of my head. Meiko stared at me hard, and I knew it wasn't going to work.

She wouldn't believe that I wasn't sick. I wouldn't believe myself either.

So what if I'm sick? It's not that bad. It's just a little cold or something. I bet it'll go away soon. And if it doesn't, I'll just take some meds, and voila, all better.

Meiko shrugged with a sigh and looked at me, lowering her gaze to my bare stomach as she rested her hand on my leg.

"Shall we continue then, Len-kun?"

I flinched a tiny bit and shook my head, which surprised her. "Uh, not yet…"

I reached down onto the floor and grabbed my cell phone, flipping it open to check who was texting me.

I should mention that I have more than one cell phone. I have them for different purposes, really, but to be honest, I have so many girls' numbers in one it got kinda cluttered so I had to get another. Strangely enough, one of them went missing, so I had to use my less-favorite one.

Once I began opening my inbox, Meiko huffed loudly, like she wanted me to look at her. Without raising my head, I glanced up slightly at her and she ran her hand through her red-brown hair in an annoyed fashion.

"Who texted you? Kagami-"

"I dunno, hold on," I answered while pushing her her away with my left hand and opened the text message. It read:

_To: Len-chan_

_From: Mom_

_Hi, Len-chan! I just started using this phone for text messaging today! It's so much fun! Have you tried it yet? Anyways, I wanted to let you know that Me, Rei-kun, and Rui-chan all went out to a resort for a few days! Miki-tan is home or at a friend's house. We'll be back before your summer vacation ends!_

Only for me to hear, I muttered quietly, "Long text is long…" and pressed the reply button. Meiko looked over my shoulder, pressing her warm body against my back, making me feel aroused but annoyed at the same time. I moved a bit and she sat back down with a heavy sigh.

"Ugh, just Kagamine-san, huh?"

"Yeah. Who did you think it was?"

"…No one."

I paused as I started to type a reply back, but then said, "Oh, okay."

Meiko waited in silence while I tapped away at the phone keys, telling my mom that I was only at a friend's house to hang out, that I'd be home soon, and hoped she'd enjoy her vacation.

I clicked send and was brought back to my inbox, filled and littered with plenty of other texts from girls I couldn't name, (there were too many,) and right when I was about to close the phone, (frantically at that,) Meiko groaned loudly, clinging to my arm.

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, and looked down to the side at her. "Meiko-chan…"

"Len-kunnn, why are you taking so long? C'mon, let's continue…" She whimpered, gripping my arm more tightly, and I chuckled, turning back towards her.

"Oh, Meiko-chan," I started, a playful grin crossing my face, and caressed her cheek. "You whore."

This made Meiko smirk and she moved in close to me, her red lips about to touch mine as she whispered in her signature, sly, seductive voice, "Just fuck me again, Len-kun."

_**Rin's POV**_

"Arrrghhh, God dammit…!" I groaned loudly, grabbing my hair between my hands in frustration. Kaito looked over at me and laughed nervously, patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rin-chan, I'm sure Mikuo-kun would understand." He told me in a comforting voice, but I groaned again, staring down at my lap.

"No, Kaito, you don't understand! I _ditched _Mikuo on a date!"

"That was days ago, Rin-chan."

"I _know, _but still! I can't get over it! It's like I left Mikuo for _Len!_" I cried, shaking my hands in frustration and groaned again, covering my face.

"Maybe you did."

"I DID NOT!"

Kaito sighed and patted my shoulder again, smiling at me. "Don't worry, Rin-chan, you're just overreacting. Maybe you should do some summer homework to cool your head off."

"MAYBE I WILL! THERE'S ONLY ABOUT ONE ASSIGNMENT LEFT FOR ME TO DO ANYWAYS…"

"Good, I'll go on home then; I have to change and get ready for work."

"MY LIFE SUCKS."

"It'll get better, Rin-chan~" Kaito patted my head comfortingly and left the room. I sighed heavily, slumping down.

God damn it. I'm in such a pissy mood, I don't even know if I have the patience to do homework…

"Ah, who cares, I might as well…" I mumbled, leaning back down against my bed. Then, I felt something hard and uncomfortable under my head so I lifted it up and looked, but only to see Len's pants there.

"Len's pants, what the…" I muttered and lifted them up.

Honestly, I don't need his clothes anymore, because they're starting to lose his scent, and now I'm drenching all of _mine _one his stuff. If I wanted to smell stuff that smelled like me, then I could just go into my closet and grab something, but if I wanted Len's heavenly-scented clothing, I'd need to break into his house and snag some.

Haha, like that'll happen.

I observed them a bit more closely and noticed an odd bulge in his left pocket. A little curious, I stuck my hand into the pocket and felt around. Surely enough, something was there; something smooth and almost rectangular. It felt like…

"A cellphone?" I muttered in interest and flipped it open, thinking that maybe I could look around on Len's phone for kicks. A picture of a little animated anime girl popped up, saying 'kawaii~!' with small hearts around her head; I mouthed 'what the hell'.

I pressed the 'OK' button, and the screen flashed to a page that required a password.

"Damn." I mumbled and closed the phone. I held it for a moment, staring at it, but then flipped it open again, clicking past the anime girl and to the password page.

I tried to guess his password, which was only 4 characters, so I wondered what it could be. I attempted "lenn", "pass", "bana", "sexy", even "fuck", but nothing worked so I gave up after a while.

"Geez, Len, how come you never came back to tell me that I still had your phone?" I grumbled, annoyed, and chucked the cell phone against my pillows. It bounced back and hit the bed comforter, and I stared at it, quietly.

…Maybe I should give it back to him…

I picked it up and held it, thinking for a moment.

Do I know Len's address? No, I've never been to his house, I don't know where he is.

…Wait, I've been there. A long time ago, months ago. It was that karaoke thing, right?

"How am I supposed to remember where the Goddamn place is?" I grunted, scratching my head in annoyance.

It's not like I have it written down anywhere. The only place it was written was on my hand in pen, which by now, is long gone.

"…I bet Mikuo knows…" I found myself saying out loud, and then I gasped.

Of course! I can ask Mikuo! He and Len are best friends; I'm sure he'd know…

"Now I just have to call Mikuo!" I smiled to myself cheerily, getting up to grab my cell phone on my desk.

I stopped though, suddenly, steps away from my desk.

How come… How come I seem so eager to call Mikuo?

I paused for a moment, thinking, and frowned.

I couldn't be calling Mikuo just as an excuse to talk to him. I mean, sure, I like him, but… I'm calling him for directions to Len's house. That's all. Right?

I opened my cell phone and opened my contacts, finding Mikuo on the short list. As I waited for him to pick up, the thought lingered in my head-

_I'm only calling him for Len. I don't like Mikuo, at all._

_**Mikuo's POV**_

It was a warm evening, the sun just about to set in less than an hour. The bright orange rays spread across the kitchen and filled in all the shadows and lit up the entire room, making it feel exactly like a summer evening, something I love to spend by myself and enjoy.

I stood at the counter quietly, listening to the news on the small TV sitting on the kitchen counter and mixing some leek salad in a large bowl with a wooden spatula. It was days after my date with Rin, which went sort of well, I must say. She's kind of awkward, though… But nice, on the other hand.

I sighed, placed the spatula on the counter, and looked at the TV screen, the news reporter talking about the weather, that there would be more rain in a few days, exactly happening after break ends and when school starts back up again.

I could smell the salad from where I stood, and for some reason, it smelled weird. Something like…blood, to be exact. Surely, it wasn't, but for some reason, it relaxed me.

I twitched and frowned in confusion at myself. Just as I was about to begin mixing the salad again, the front door slammed open with a bang and I jumped, nearly knocking over the bowl. There were a few more thumps until I looked out into the foyer and saw my younger sister, Miku, struggling to make it to the stairs as she staggered on her legs, shaking.

My eyes widened in shock and I ran over to her, concerned.

"Miku, what's wrong? Are you okay? !" I asked her, putting my arm around her for support, and felt her shaking and trembling from all the effort she seemed to put into standing up. She panted hard and raised her head, looking at me with strained eyes, as if I was too far away for her to see. Cuts and scratches were around her mouth and forehead, and only a few of them were bleeding. Her skirt was ripped around the edges and her legs were covered in blood and dirt stains.

I gasped under my breath and stared at her hard, Miku turning away from me and beginning to walk towards the staircase.

"Miku? Miku, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked again, this time shaking her a tiny bit, and she shook her head, a small noise coming out of her throat.

I looked up the stairs and back to her. "Miku, your bedroom isn't up there. Why do you want to go up the stairs?"

She didn't say anything, but it looked like she tried to. Then her eyes closed and her head rested against my chest. I could feel and hear her breathing, so I knew she wasn't dying, but she must have been incredibly tired.

With a sigh, I carefully picked her up in my arms and carried her down the hallway, bringing her to her bedroom. I laid her down in the bed and covered her with a few blankets and stared at her for a moment, quietly.

_I wonder what happened to her…_

_- CHAPTER 18: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: adkljfa YEAH LEN'S POV SUCKED LOL. But now... Is Meiko on Rin's case? And why is Rin so confused  
with her feelings again? Is she starting to like Len AND Mikuo? And why did Miku come home so weak and beaten up?  
You'll have to wait and find out~! ;D  
**

**By the way, guys, I'm sure you all have your hunches about who the attacker is, right? The one getting attacked too. **  
**So in that case, go to my profile and answer the poll! Please, haha! I'd really like to see what you guys think~**

**And also... This story is ending in seven chapters. Or eight. ; _ ; I KNOW IT'S SAD; ENDING SO SOON. OMG.  
This story is like my baby, and idek, guys, like...man I love this story even though it's pretty lame. lllorz**

**Whatever, just review and answer the poll on my profile please... lllllorz  
**


	19. Looking Back, I Used to Hate You

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Uh... I wasn't originally going to put this in here, but as a separate fic. It's still relevant to this story so er...  
It's actually a filler chapter, to be honest. And it takes place the day AFTER Rin and Len met for the first time.  
So uh, keep that in mind. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**  
**Warning: Language, etc.

* * *

**

Chapter 19- **Rin's POV**

I hate school.

Sitting in the corner of the room, away from everyone else was always the way to go for me. Don't mind the "populars", the "jocks", the "nerds", and the "pretties"; just shut up, ignore society, and keep to yourself.

Of course, there would always be the type of people who would pay attention to you. There would be the group of girls or boys who would toss things into your hair and make fun of you. Then there was the girl or two who'd say 'hi' and try to start a conversation, but you'd be too socially-awkward and dense to be able to keep it going. And lastly, the people who just acted like they didn't even know you were there.

I tapped the end of my mechanical pencil against the page in my notebook, filled with endless writing of the necessary notes and unimportant doodles of birds and other things that can't be named. I held my face in one hand and stared at our teacher, lecturing us about who-knows-what. His words seemed to just go into one ear and out the other; I wasn't even giving any effort to make sense of what he was saying. I just didn't care at all.

I glanced to my right and scanned the room, observing all the heads swiveling around and facing front every now and then. Murmurs spread across the room like wildfire, and giggling from the corner of "populars" filtered into the "nerd" section, who had their undivided attention on our teacher. I rolled my eyes and looked in front of me, taking notice of the usual blond ponytail sticking out in my face. I twitched and got the urge to kick something immediately, but unfortunately, I couldn't, due to the fact I was sitting right in the middle of class, and anyone with some spontaneous outburst would receive a ticket to the principle's office.

I gripped my bangs angrily and breathed out heavily, in attempt to relieve my stress.

See, the thing about _him _is that his name is _Kagamine Len_. This kid has the same age, birthday, surname as me. We're even like spitting images of each other. It's _freaky. _But no, not only that, but we are completely different. Opposites, really.

And I hardly know the guy-we just met yesterday, er, talked for the first time. I've known him for a long time, like putting a name to a face, but I've never actually talked to him. All I know is that he's a freaking player.

Yeah. _Len _does that kind stuff.

…Disgusting.

One of the reasons why I absolutely and utterly hate him.

He angers me. Especially after last week's incident, which is a pain to recall, so I will just say that he basically began talking to me during a math test and we got called out on. Then we talked for the first time, and well, it was all crap. The way he acts so cocky and conceited _infuriates _me, but I try to contain my anger, even though it's a difficult thing to do. And what's even _more _angering is that he's actually _attractive_.

I hate him.

A ringing bell rang throughout the classroom and chatter exploded amongst the room.

"Stand up, bow." The teacher announced form behind his papers and we all followed his orders, silently.

Once I placed my belongings back into my backpack, I pulled it over my shoulder and began walking out of the classroom, avoiding all contact of people. Even Shion Kaito, my only friend. He's a nice guy, but he gets annoying sometimes, because it seems like he only runs on sugar-_ice cream_, hence his energy explosions at random moments.

I made my way through the clusters and cliques of girls and through the wall of boys, blocking my way to the bathroom. I frowned and groaned in frustration, my nerves beginning to fray. I shoved my way through a few girls who shouted some not-so-nice things at me, yet I ignored them, (though I could easily pull an ego-deducing comeback out of my back pocket and toss it right back at them,) and made my way into the bathroom.

It smelled of crap and other unpleasant things, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but I actually tried to hold back my grimace when I passed a group of girls, more specifically the "populars" clique, consisting of the ringleader, Hatsune Miku, and her "followers" Akita Neru, Megpoid Gumi, and other girls who like to pile on pounds of make-up because apparently it's "attractive". They're also like _him_, in a sense that they all are complete douches and like to have sex at such a young age.

It's so typical. My high school sucks is like how they are in the movies, all the time. With the pretty girls, the football guys, all the nerds, outcasts… The crappy teachers, or maybe the occasional nice teacher who wins all the respect from the students. My school is so screwed up, and yet it's so typical. I hate it.

I hate it all.

I stared at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair to one side and then the other, at least putting in minimal effort to look nice-which I never do. It was a hard thing to do with all the girls crowding the sink and mirror area, but I managed to claim a small corner, barely, just to check my hair. Was that too much to ask for? If these girls were so serious about their appearance, they should just have their own pocket mirrors.

I sighed heavily and shrugged my backpack strap onto my shoulder, turning away from the obnoxious society that is the female population of my school and began towards the exit. But to my dismay, I felt something hit the back of my head. I jerked forward, stopping in my tracks, and twitched, turning around slowly. Silent anger seethed from my body, but of course, those damn idiots of girls think it's funny to see their victims mad.

"…The hell…?" I muttered under my breath, clenching my fists angrily, and the snickered at me.

"Trying to look pretty, bitch?" The leader, Miku, asked in a snotty tone and shifted her weight to one side so that it her hips stuck out noticeably. I smirked on the outside, but on the inside, I really wanted to punch this girl.

"Looking pretty is a skill, _Kagamine_," Neru, Miku's sidekick in crime, told me, my name rolling off her tongue like it was poison. "…And you _definitely _don't have it."

I kept my stance and smirk on as she began cackling; Miku soon holding her arm out, motioning Neru to stop.

"Ugly little bitches need to stay away, don't they?" she questioned kindly, her voice raising to her high-pitched tone and giving me a sugary sweet smile, so sweet it seemed venomous and evil. She and her gang kept moving in closer towards me, forcing me to move back into the wall. I gritted my teeth and kept my mouth shut, not letting my guard down.

"Ohh, look at that, she's too scared to say anything!" Miku laughed, tilting her head to the side, and glanced back at the others, each instantly nodding in agreement, quietly.

"Bullshit," I laughed under my breath and smirked, raising my head slightly and looking at the tealette. "It's right before class, Hatsune, got nothing better to do, whore?"

Miku twitched in surprise, her face silently going a faded pink, and the other girls began murmuring to each other. Miku turned around quickly and told them to 'shut up' quietly and then looked back at me, gripping my shoulders so forcefully, it almost hurt. But I wasn't going to give in.

"Listen, sarcastic chick, you're not supposed to know that." she growled quietly, and it was quite ugly, I must say.

"It's kind of hard _not to _know that when there's rumors going around…" I sighed like I cared and glanced to the side, tilting my head. I knew Miku was getting more pissed by my attitude towards this situation, which meant good for me.

"And why are they rumors going around about me?" she questioned, flustered, and I rolled my eyes, groaning a tiny bit.

"Welcome to high school." I muttered at her, and she stared me in the eyes, her turquoise eyes searching my own, and I didn't change my stoic expression nor my stance. I wasn't even shaking. Staying strong in these types of situations is important.

"…Ugh." Miku grunted and shoved me against the wall once more before walking away.

I winced when my left shoulder hit the wall, grabbing my arm in slight pain. I watched Miku and her gang exit the bathroom, and once she did entirely, I whispered to myself, "…Coward."

= x + x =

After getting bombarded by spitballs and other crap and pulling all of it out of my hair, I entered the science classroom in a cruddy mood. I was about to walk to my seat when I realized that my seat was taken by some guy whose name I didn't know. I narrowed my eyes at him and he and his friend looked up at me, giving me a weird look, but then I flipped around and headed towards an empty seat. I plopped down in the chair, placed my notebook on the labtable, dropped my backpack onto the floor and slumped there, waiting until class would start.

Of course, though, guess who decided to sit next to me?

"Hey, Rinny! 'Sup?" The Kagamine Len himself greeted, graciously taking the seat next to me, and folded his arms on the table. I gave him a look and turned forward, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Don't talk to me." I muttered, and he laughed, nudging me with his elbow. I shifted to the left, but went back to my original position.

"Oh, Rin-"

"Don't call me by my first name."

"…But Rin-sa-"

"No."

"…Kaga-?"

"Nope."

Len looked at me hopelessly for a few seconds, but I avoided his face until he sighed heavily, leaning back against his chair and placing his hands on the lab table.

"Sigh… Suit yourself, Rin…"

I took note of the fact that he called me "Rin" again.

Finally, our teacher entered the room, only she was stumbling a bit more than walking. She looked hung over, to be honest.

"Ah, uh… Hello class, auh…" She stumbled over to her desk, leaning against it for support. "…I uh, I hope you like your seats, because…because they're going to be your seats for the rest of the year…"

Cheers suddenly exploded from the room but I, on the other hand, wanted to shriek, "_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? !" _because what teacher decides that her students get permanent seats _right _when she walks in? It isn't even the beginning of the school year! In fact, we're going on summer break in a matter of weeks.

Yeah. Typical. Stuck with le man whore.

I groaned, covering my face with my palms, and Len grinned at me, cheerfully.

"Hear that, Rin? We get to be lab partners for the whole year!"

"Ah, God, just kill me, won't you...?"

"This'll be great!" Len fist pumped in the air, and I slammed my forehead on the table in distress, groaning, and hardly heard from all the chattering.

I'm so thankful Miku is _not _in this class, otherwise she'd personally murder me, chop me into bits, and serve me as a plate of sushi to her other enemies. Which is disgusting. But she would do it regardless. And it seems that I sat too far away from the society I call class, because it looks like no one took notice that Len was sitting with _me_, the outcast. I'm perfectly fine alone; I don't need some attractive, popular, player to make me feel better. Actually, he's making me feel _worse_. He always has, dammit.

Just get me out of this place, God, please, before everything gets all screwed-up.

= x + x =

Math class is very fun.

_Not._

"Rin-chan, help me with this, won't you?" Kaito whined, slumping next to me, and I glanced at him, annoyed.

"No, Kaito, just do the classwork yourself."

"But we sit next to each other! C'mon, Rin-chan~"

"No."

Kaito sat back in his seat, sighing, and hopefully getting back to the math problems.

I, myself, can do these math problems with ease and by myself, with no help at all. Most of the time, Kaito just asks me for answers, so he gets annoying quite often, but he's good company sometimes because when I'm angry, he'll let me scream as much as I want and will listen and even agree with whatever crap I'm saying.

I was almost done with the problems until Kaito leaned against me, again.

"Rinnn-channn…"

"Kaito…!" I groaned, and looked over at him. "Quit it!" I smacked him once on the head and he covered his head with his arms, laughing.

"Hahaha, Rin-chan, just show me, okay?" He leaned closer to me, and now he was invading my personal space.

"Psh, no! Do it yourself!" I grabbed my notebook and held it close to my chest and he laughed, reaching over.

"Fine, I'll look myself." Kaito said, and I slammed my notebook down on his head with a loud slap.

"No, I meant figure it _out _yourself!"

"Jeez, Rin-chan, no need to be so snippy."

"Snippy? I ain't bein' snippy! Just do the work, Kaito!" I told him firmly and slammed my notebook on the desk, and then my eyes wandered to my left, towards the window, where of course, Len happened to be.

And our eyes met.

…Take note of how typical this is.

I twitched and looked at him angrily, and I saw him smile happily, and it seemed like he was about to wave, but the slut Miku stopped him before he could.

I'm glad she did. Sort of. She pisses me off. But so does he.

But it annoys me how she like, manipulates and controls him. This shouldn't annoy me, though.

Dammit. Stupid Len.

I hate him.

_-CHAPTER 19: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well, yup. That's the little filler chapter... If you didn't notice, some of it was from chapter 2. Cuz they like, intertwine and stuff. Lol.  
...More background from Rin's point of view of school...and stuff. Haha.**

**I'm still working on chapter 19 (er, 20?) so that'll be up soon... C'x Reviews please!  
**


	20. I hate coming up with titles okay

**A/N: Ahaha. Looong update. This took me forever to finish even though I was so close to being done. I ended up shortening it by like, probably 400 words or so, but that'll be in the next chapter.  
Now, I realize this story couldn't possibly be moving any slower, (Rin just confess to Len, dammit-) but um, we're getting there. There's only about 5 more chapters left. Or maybe 4. I forget. Lol. But don't worry, a lot will happen in the next few chapters, and we'll see how everything works out. In fact... *checks planning sheet* Rin confesses to Len in about two chapters. I think. Ahaa. /messed-up the order of chapters by accident.  
ANYWAYS. Um please enjoy. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!  
Warning: Language, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 20- **Rin's POV**

"Argh… Damn chores…" I groaned loudly as I pushed the mop forward, the small, wet ropes sloshing the grimy water on the floor, the suds and bubbles turning brown with dirt. "I do house chores every day…and…no one…gives a…damn…about it…!" I muttered to myself in frustration, constantly pushing the mop back and forth angrily, the water running across the floor and back, seeping into the mop.

Not only do I have to do the chores, I'm also incredibly bored AND Mikuo is coming over. I couldn't get him tell me where Len lives on the phone, because he _insisted _on going over to my house for some reason. He sounded happy when he asked me, so naturally, I had to let him, but…still…

Soon enough, with hard labor and work, I washed the floor thoroughly and clean till it was practically sparkling.

I hefted the wet mop back into the bucket and sighed heavily, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Ergh. That's another chore done…" I picked up the bucket, dumped the water outside, and then grabbed the mop, trudged over to the closet and shoved them into the enclosed space with a clatter.

I sighed, pushing up my sleeves once again so they were past my forearms and secured the knot of the cloth that was wrapped around my head. It actually was my bow, but if I untied the know in the middle of it, it's practically a cloth. So I wear like a bandanna or something when I clean-just to keep my hair in place.

"Once I finish making the beds and sweeping the floors, I can go outside and relax…" I mumbled to myself, heading towards the staircase.

The sudden thought of Mikuo visiting made my skin crawl as I climbed the stairs nervously. The feeling inside me was some feeling of anxiety and excitement-something I couldn't exactly place, but it _was _making my heart beat faster. It was like those feelings you get when you like someone...

"A-ack-! Shut up heart!" I screamed, and out of my own stupid embarrassment, kicked whatever was in front of me-which happened to be the next step on the staircase, therefore making me to shriek in utter pain.

"SHIT! THAT HURT, DAMMIT-!" I yelped frustratedly, hopping on one foot while holding the other, somehow managing to not fall down the stairs. Grumbling angrily, I stormed up the rest of the stairs, quickly but carefully, and headed towards my bedroom.

I kicked the door open with my foot that wasn't in pain and stomped inside, standing there for a moment and heaving, anger and stress swelling around in me.

"ARRGHH…!" I groaned as loudly as I could, tossing my head back into the air and swinging my fists at my sides. "YOUUU SUUUCK BAAALLSSS LEEEENNN KAAAGAAAAMIIINEEEEEE!"

"Um, hello?"

"Huh-?" My head swiveled around frantically as I hopped to my feet and peeked out the door in a frenzy. That wasn't Mikuo, was it? He wasn't supposed to come yet! Or was he? Maybe I was too busy pms-ing to notice or something but-

…I didn't finish my chores.

"Rin…?" Mikuo walked up the stairs and found me standing in the middle of the hallway, my head hanging down, shoulders slumped, and a completely dead look on my face. I never _don't _finish doing the chores, so not completing them all and have someone come over when I was hardly ready at all… It's particularly stressing. And did Mikuo hear me screaming too…?

"…Rin, are you okay?" His face twisted with worry and confusion as I let out a heavy sigh, rubbing my forehead slowly and tiredly.

"Er, yeah, I just uh… I just didn't finish my chores, it's alright…" I answered, sort of lying, but I was suddenly very exhausted from all my screaming and moving around. My body ached and my throat hurt, and not only that, but I felt emotionally unstable.

Maybe this little meeting with Mikuo will help me, who knows.

+ x = x +

"Alright. So what's this whole exciting deal you gotta tell me?" I questioned him, setting down a tray of tea on the picnic table outside in the backyard. Mikuo looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the tea, Rin." He said, and I sat down across from him with a sigh.

"It's nothing."

Mikuo picked up the cup and took a sip of his tea and then looked at me seriously. I stared back at him with a patient look, waiting for something great or mind blowing to hit me right in the face.

"Well…" Mikuo began, placing his cup back down on the plate. "I…I want you to take me seriously."

I nodded, resting my cheek on my palm, still waiting,

"I assume you could guess that I like you."

I stared at Mikuo for a second, observing his sincere look, but snorted, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Sorry, Mikuo. I've already got Len to deal with; I don't need you too." I paused, and looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"…Of course, we can still be friends…"

"No, Rin-"

"Geez, I don't get you and Len. You two've got real weird taste in girls." I propped my chin up on my palms and sighed, staring at Mikuo with a distressed look on. "Then again, you two are best friends, so…" I trailed off, taking notice of how Mikuo turned stiff when I said he and Len were 'best friends'. I frowned and waved my finger at him.

"What's up with you?" I asked, and he looked down, appearing embarrassed or something.

"Aauhhh…" Mikuo averted his gaze to the space next to him, and then made a face at his tea. "W-well… Y'see, Len and I haven't been.. too close lately, so…" A look of hurt crossed his face, and he looked down.

I raised one eyebrow, noticing that he and Len almost act the same when they're upset.

"A-ah, I see…" I said, and looked down, awkwardly, searching my mind for some words of consolation which is something I'm obviously not too good at. Why would someone EVER come to _me _for advice? I furrowed my brow at that thought.

"I mean, we still talk to each other…sometimes, but… It doesn't seem the same." Mikuo continued, sounding worried. "I'm especially worried about him… He hasn't talked to me for a few days, and even though, the last thing he sent me was a text."

"A text, eh?" I repeated, leaning forwards. "What was it?"

"Well, the text was a little…um, well…here; look for yourself." Mikuo reached down and took out his phone, and after a few seconds and handed me the phone. I held it a little nervously and looked at he screen, wondering what could possibly be the text, but instantly, from reading his 6 words, I realized why Mikuo was so worried.

_"To: Mikuo H._

_From: Len K._

_Mikuo, I broke up with Miku."_

* * *

It was dark.

Drops of water could be heard, each individual drop hitting the floor and echoing throughout the room, and each breath that was taken seemed to stretch and punned against the walls of the dark room; one dim, half-broken, fluorescent light bulb flickering on and off now and then, as our eyes struggled to focus, especially mine, which were glued to a bright screen, displaying layers of information and codes.

It was also cold and wet, as if the air itself was slimy and muggy with water.

I was starving. But my pride held me back from eating, and I knew the job had to be done first before anything else, or certain consequences would have to be met.

My partner, Miku coughed loudly, trying to get my attention as the noise bounced around in my head, making it more difficult to read the characters on the screen and to even think.

"Ahem, did you get the information yet?"

I pushed my blond locks away from my eyes and observed the screen more closely this time, the characters moving in and out of my focus, blurring against the screen.

"…Sort of. It… It seems like…Sakine doesn't want to give him up no matter what. She doesn't care if he had sex with all of us, all she wants is him." I told Miku, my voice hoarse and tired, and I heard her snort from behind me.

"Tch. Of course she does. Don't we all?"

I paused, and looked behind me to face her, the bright light from the screen outlining every scratch, knick, and cut on her face. I frowned and turned back to the screen.

"You have to stop getting hurt so much, Miku. You passed out yesterday, remember?" I glanced to her again, taking note of the fact that her face was dark and angry. I knew she was irritated, but I didn't falter a bit.

I sighed and clicked around, scrolling through more of the information. "Not all scars will make you look tough, Miku."

"Shut up!" She snapped, flicking me on the head with her hand. I flinched, but made no reply. Instead, I continued to scroll the the text and information.

"What else can you find?" She asked irritably, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see, and clicked my teeth.

"Well," I started, and looked behind at the tealette who was silently seething. "It's true that he dated her last year."

Miku raised and eyebrow with interest and crossed her arms, giving me a look of consideration. "…Her, eh?"

I nodded and continued. "Yeah, they're not related though. She really hates him now."

"Well, _duh_, of course she does. Have you seen the way she pushes him around?"

"…Not really. I don't usually focus on her; according to our missions, I'm supposed to-"

"The damn bitch. She thinks she has the authority to do that kinda thing… "

"Ah, well-"

"How sure are you that this info is accurate?" Miku questioned immediately, and I winced, my eyes flicking to the screen.

"About 75%. I got the information from another source…"

"Damn. So we don't know if all of this is true or not…" She mumbled as she placed her hand on her chin, and then asked, "What else do you have?"

"Let's see… Well, it says here that even though she really hates him, he loves her a lot."

Miku's mouth twitched and she crossed her arms, leaning back. "Does it say anything else?"

"No."

"Hmph. This information is hardly sufficient enough…" She groaned, walking away into the nearby darkness. "You'll have to go and get more then. Make sure it provides what we need."

I nodded and made a sound of acknowledgment.

Miku turned around and faced me, a smile on her face, sending shivers across my skin.

"You know that you can do whatever you want to get it too, Neru, by all and _any _means."

_-CHAPTER 20: END-_

**A/N: Oh hey. Rin finally found out that Len broke up with Miku! :D (he actually tried to tell her the day he had to leave her house, but she wouldn't let him speak. Stupid Rin. Lol. /hit.) And it seems like we know who's behind all the attacking! ...Or do we? Who's the leader and who are they after exactly? It seems Miku and Neru know something we don't! ;DDD MORE SUSPENSE TEEHEE LOL. /shotdead. ****(sorry i'm killing you all with this confusion. llorz)  
And um, yeah. I don't what part takes place anymore. I've lost track of time in this story. llorz Basically, um, Mikuo goes to Rin's house like, a day after Miku fainted when she arrived home. Neru's POV took place on the same day, b/c she mentioned how Miku fainted yesterday, so...yeah. They happen on the same day at two different times of the day. (That was so confusing lol.) **

**Anyways, um... OH! Some of you mentioned that there should be more...KaitoxRin...? D: That was never a pairing in the first place, and they're only friends, so uh... Yeah. Don't expect to have that actually come in. Haha. Yeah.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE~ /shot.  
**


	21. Knowing isn't Always a Good Thing

**A/N: Kerii-tan: herp it's been a month since i've last updated hohoho. = w =;;  
lots of um, angsty and mood-swingy Rin in this chapter. quite dramatic yes.  
and a very long chapter at that-about 2,800 words. (probs cuz there's about 3 POVs pfpbppbt)  
hopefully this won't be confusing. T v T;;  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
Warning: language yep.**

* * *

Chapter 21- _**Rin's POV**_

_That idiot._

"Rin! Where're you going?"

_Why didn't he tell me?_

"Rin, come back! Are you okay? !"

I turned around furiously and faced Mikuo with my fists clenched, my anger seething.

"Hell_ no,_ I am not alright! I had no idea Len broke up with Miku! Why didn't he tell me?" I yelled back, and threw open the backdoor, storming in. Mikuo caught up with me from behind and grabbed my arm, causing me to flinch.

"I'm sure he was going to tell you, Rin! Just…what are you doing now?"

"Well, now I'm going to give his cell phone back and slap that shitty face of his!"

"Don't you think that's a little-"

"No, Mikuo," I turned around and looked at him in the eyes seriously, just about to climb the stairs. "Len should have told me and now I am angry with him. That's all."

Mikuo opened his mouth but said nothing, so I flipped around quickly and ran up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I searched frantically for the cell phone, my mind too clouded with anger to recall where I last put it. I looked around at my nightstand and desk, bed, closet, but it wasn't there.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath and got on my knees to search underneath the bed. I pushed the comforter back and searched, finally seeing the sunlight shine on something; I quickly grabbed it and sat back, exhaling.

"God, Len, why…" I panted, pausing for a moment to catch my breath, and then I hopped to my feet, making way for the hallway.

"Rin…!" Mikuo called from downstairs and I groaned in desperation, kicking a stray laundry basket out of my way.

"Not now, Mikuo! Just go home or something!"

My feet pounded against each step as I thumped down the stairs, then I jumped 3 or 4 steps to the bottom. I kicked open the shoe closet and threw on a pair of flip-flops and faced the tealette, waving the cell phone in the air.

"Don't stop me, Mikuo. I'm just going to go punch Len's face into a wall with this hunk of metal and then I'll be back, okay? You can leave or stay; I don't really care at this point."

"But Rin-" Mikuo began to say, but I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say because at that point I slammed the front door shut and hopped down each of the front steps.

_Damn you, Len… Damn you…! _

About ten minutes passed before I had reached Len's house, and I was panting so hard, every breath I took stung my throat. My chest was pounding hard from running, and I felt so sick, like throwing up. I gulped in attempt to moisturize my dry throat and wiped my forehead, sticky from sweat and the dry late-summer air.

"Ugh, so…tired…" I breathed, and took a few more painful steps up his driveway, which by the way, was so long, it seemed like a mile at the moment.

After going through much pain and swearing, I reached the front steps, and climbed them, probably the most painful part of this. Each step I took burned inside of my legs, but I kept going up the flight of steps until I arrived at the door.

Taking a huge breath, I placed my hand over my heart and exhaled, then began knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

I waited for a few moments and then knocked harder, louder. Waited.

Still no answer.

"The hell…?" I mumbled to myself and moved backwards down the stairs and tried to peer into the windows, but I saw no one in them. A little more anxious, I moved back to the door and knocked probably about ten times, and shouted, "Hey! Anyone home?"

And yet, I got no answer.

"Dammit. No one's home…!" I muttered angrily and stepped back, hearing an odd crunch beneath my feet. Startled, I looked down and saw a crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

Curiously, I bent down and grabbed it, and then quickly unfolded it. It was a note, and in neat handwriting, is said:

_"nii-chan is really mad at you"_

"…The hell?" I muttered, staring hard at the letter. "Nii-chan…" I frowned and continued to read the rest to myself.

_"so give it up, old pedo lady."_

_**Neru's POV**_

I didn't exactly want to do this.

My heels clacked against the pavement, every single tap of the toe echoing throughout the alley. I was prepared for anything, knowing that at any moment, there could be some random person to come attack me, unless I attacked first-which was the case.

I knew where she was.

Of course, that was only because of the research Miku made me do. She's making me do all of this, as much as I don't want to… I was all for it a while ago, but since Miku and Len had broke up, she has gotten increasingly more edgy and demanding. She has become more desperate for answers, forcing me to find more information on _her, _and emotional about her entire break-up.

Again, I knew of her whereabouts. She was at work; the cafe, to be exact. Her entire family works there, in fact. But I also knew that her family was away on vacation, and that Len certainly wasn't home _or _at work. He obviously was with a _girl_, presumably Sakine Meiko, and was not actually with Kagamine Rin.

Everything is messed up. Because those two met…

Every breath I took seemed to break the silence, as if the clacking of my shoes already hadn't. It seemed like I was the only one in this alley at the moment, but you never know. My senses may be heightened to those of an animal or something, but I knew that anything could happen, and I could very well be attacked by some nearby predator. Of course, though, I was already prepared. I was always prepared.

I turned the corner silently as I could, and peeked over. The sounds of people talking and chatting panned into my hearing and I could hear the buzz of voices fill my head. It hurt after being in silence for so long, but I quickly dismissed the pain and strolled up to the cafe, finally realizing that it was odd it was open this late. It has to be close to closing time soon, probably.

I've never came here before, so she might not know that I am aware she is here.

I peered through the glass door and saw her washing the tables, alone, with no one else in the room. Her long, red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her uniform was clearly that for some type of fanservice. For some reason, I couldn't believe their family cafe would do such a thing, but at the same time I knew things like this definitely bring in customers. Of course, it _is _modern-day Japan, so I shouldn't be too surprised.

I opened the door and walked in. Immediately, she looked up at me and in a split second, fear crossed her face and she dropped the towel she was washing the tables with.

I didn't want to do this, but they were orders.

I smirked and leaned against the doorway, giving her the best intimidating look I had.

"Hello, Miki. I've come for more answers again. I hope you have some this time."

She stared at me hard, the fear leaving everywhere in her face except for her eyes.

"I don't know anything, for the last time." She told me firmly with a straight face, and I sighed. I _knew _that she didn't know anything, but if I didn't get the slightest bit of information out of her…

I walked closer to her and shifted my weight onto one side. "Listen, if you don't tell me, we'll _both _be in big trouble. Just tell me _something _or you'll have to face the consequences."

Miki narrowed her eyes at me and frowned. "I don't know anything. What the hell can I possibly tell you that you don't _already _know?"

"Possibly something about that brother of yours and his relationships with a _certain girl_." I put much emphasis on 'certain girl', just in case she would get the idea that I was talking about none other than _Kagamine Rin_.

"…Are you talking about Rin?" Miki raised her eyes at me as if she was surprised. I rolled my eyes, completely glad she got the hint.

"Yes, yes I am. What do you know about those two?"

If I wanted information on Kagamine Len and Rin, I needed to hear it firsthand. I knew that Miki was acquaintances, if not friends, with both of them. They knew each other, so she ought to know at least _something _about their relationship.

Miki looked at me weird, but sighed. "If that's all you needed to know, you should have told me sooner."

Bitch.

"I haven't talked to either of them lately, because of, well, _you_," she gave me an ineffective death glare. "but I'll tell you what I know anyways."

"Great. Then tell me!" I replied, getting impatient.

"All I know is that Len loves her. Rin hates him. Well, I think she does-I _hope _she does. I told her a long time ago to make sure she doesn't fall for him."

"How long ago was that?"

She pondered a bit. "Maybe a few weeks ago. A month, maybe?"

A month, huh. Still not good enough.

"Anything recently? Like, in the last week?"

"Not really. Sorry." The way she said it was very bitter.

I sighed heavily. I knew all of this already from all the research I've done previously,

and this was hardly helping a bit.

"Do you know if she loves him back?" I asked finally, and she eyed me suspiciously.

"…No. I don't know that. If she does, she never told me. If you want to know so bad, you'll have to ask her yourself." Miki scoffed, but right after she said that, she clasped her mouth, as if she didn't mean to say that.

Well, well, well. Looks like all I'd have to do is ask the girl herself and the problem will be fixed. How come I didn't think of that?

"I-I mean, don't. Don't ask her anything. You can't…" Miki began to say but I whipped out my only weapon-

"…D-don't use that knife, please." she begged, fear dripping like water from her voice and I smiled, positioning the knife against the skin of her arm.

"Why shouldn't I ask her?" I asked in my kindest voice and Miki gulped.

"Because…then you'll attack her like you did to me…"

"I know you must have hurt Miku somehow, Miki. Don't be a hypocrite."

"M-Miku?" She looked at me with confused eyes, the fear still apparent in them, and I paused, speechless, and lowered my weapon.

"I-I didn't hurt…Miku, or whatever, I didn't! I swear!"

"…You didn't?" I asked her, confused myself. If she didn't do it, then who…

"No! I don't even go to your school! How would I know? ! Is she one of your gang members or something? One of Len's ex-girlfriends?" She questioned me, and I didn't say anything, even though both reasons were valid.

So Miku wasn't attacked by Miki… And I don't even know what _Miku _is doing, so there must be someone else that I don't know about who's attacking her…

_Could it be-_

_**Mikuo's POV**_

By the time Rin had returned, she was a complete wreck. Her hair was messy and her clothes seemed rattier than when she left, and she was a panting mess. Her face was streaked with tears, probably from stress and frustration, and she was obviously in the worst mood possible. I've never seen her more stressed in my life…

I watched her from the kitchen as she stumbled into the foyer, trying to kick off her flip-flops even though one just wouldn't come off her foot until she made some frustrated screech of some sort and grabbed the flip-flop and flung it at the door, ending the entire thing by falling to the floor on her bottom-which clearly cut the last straw for her.

"GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed, throwing her head back, and I couldn't help but to feel bad for her; just seeing her in this state was terrible to watch…

"R-Rin? D-do you need he-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly, Rin tugged on my arm, pulling me down next to her as she grasped onto my sleeve, legitimately _sobbing_.

"Mikuo! I can't take it anymore! Everything just sucks so much; my _life _sucks so much; I can't do anything about it and I feel like shit and just so fucked-up and everything is just completely and utterly wrong and-"

"Okay, Rin-please, calm down, just for a moment; what happened? Was Len home?"

"_No_! He wasn't! No one was! There was some fucking _note _left by Len's fucking idiot brother and I don't even know-"

"Rin, Rin, calm down, please," I stopped her, holding her shoulders and pushed her back so I could see her face. She stared at me angrily, through her tears, but then let out a strangled noise from her throat and looked down, covering her face with her hands, sobbing.

"I can't…"

I stared at her for a few moments at lack of words. What could I possibly say to make her feel better?

"Rin, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" I asked her softly, leaning down to see her face, but she looked away, smiling painfully.

"No, it's fine, Mikuo…I'll just…cry…in a…corner…" she fell to the floor, burying her face in her arms and continued to cry, only more quietly.

I breathed out heavily and patted her back, in effort to comfort her.

"Come on, Rin, and then you can just talk to me about anything, alright?"

I spent the next twenty minutes persuading Rin to get up from the floor, attempting to get her to change clothes, and finally calm her down and stop crying before I actually got her to a decent state of calmness.

She sat on the edge of her bed silently, staring at the cell phone in her hands. I assumed it was Len's, but I don't know why she was holding it so tightly. I watched her breath in and out, and I remembered that I liked her after a moment, but…

I also remembered that she liked Len. And I knew it, too. It was clearly obvious…

I looked away from Rin and at her closet, sighing to myself. I'll just wait for her to speak, I guess, because asking her isn't exactly helping…

After a long five minutes, she finally spoke up.

"…I love Len."

That was the first thing she said.

I looked over at her, and noticed her face was just the slightest bit pink.

"I…I love him, I know it." she repeated quietly, and lowered her head more.

I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised.

"But I hate it…I…I hate…loving him…" she whispered, holding her face between her hands, hunched over. "I…I hate the fact that I love him…"

"…You hate it?" I asked her, and she nodded, still hiding her face in her hands.

"I…hated him. I used to hate him so much…but…there's something about him…about _Len _that I just…I just know that I like him, to some extent, but…I hate it, I don't want to…I don't _want _to love him, I don't want to, I don't _want _to, I don't…"

I stared at Rin hard, noticing her begin to cry again.

"I can't stand him…but…but when he gives me this smile…I just…there's something about it that I can't…can't…"

She paused for a few seconds to compose herself.

"He…He just cares too much now; he _loves _me too much now, and I just don't know what to do about it…"

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" I asked, but she glared at me through her tears.

"I _can't_," she spat out, and paused to wipe her eyes. "I can't tell him…"

"Why's that?" I asked her, confused, and she covered her face again, holding back a sob.

"B-because…the fact that he loves me…it makes me hate myself…and…if I love him back…I'll…I'll just…" She started to say but trailed off, and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You'll just…?" I asked her calmly, and she looked at me, pain and tears in her eyes, something I never expected to see from her…

"I'll break, Mikuo…If I tell him, I'll just…break."

_-CHAPTER 21: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Rin said she loved Len****! WAS THIS THE FIRST TIME? She said 'love'! Ahaa! WHOOP. /o/**_  
_**And now we know who's attacking who...**** Hah. I bet you all didn't expect that. Hahahahaha. /shotdead.**_  
_**And yeah. Rin's life sucks. Her life sucks so much I feel terrible. Lollll. - w -;;;  
But yeah. No worries.  
Back to school: NEXT CHAPTER! ****Confession scene: TWO CHAPTERS! (the 23rd.) ** End of story: FIVE CHAPTERS! (the 25th chapter.)

**now reviews, my lovely kiddies! review! haha! /shot.**_  
_


	22. Daily Routines and Facebook

**A/N: Kerii-tan: **Okay. I am warning you all now that this is a really random filler chapter.  
I wrote it mainly because I felt inspired and I wanted some lease from all the drama and this fic was some serious need of good humor.  
So. Keep in mind that this may or may not be confusing, (I tried out something new,) and that it takes place BEFORE Rin challenged Len back then.  
Please. Otherwise, you'll get terribly confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Warning: Language and errors and possible confusion!

* * *

**Chapter 22- Rin's POV **

_6:47 AM: July 9, 2010_

Every morning is the same.

Wake up, sit in bed for a few minutes. Get up, check the driveway. Get changed into uniform and brush hair. Grab laundry and bring it downstairs. Eat breakfast and wash the dishes. Put on shoes, lock the door, and walk to school alone.

That is what my daily morning schedule is like. Although lately, it's been _slightly _different.

As usual, I slipped on my school shoes, locked the front door with a sigh, and walked out onto the front steps.

"Rrrrrinny!"

…I should be used to this by now.

"Len…" I gripped my backpack strap tightly and glared at him, an annoyed smile creeping onto my face. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Len grinned at me and then stuck his finger out a-matter-of-factly, winking. "I'm here to bring you to school, like always, _Rrrrinny_~"

I twitched with annoyance.

"Len, don't roll your r's. It's obnoxious." I grumbled, continuing down the stairs, and Len laughed behind me.

"Why? It makes your name sound cooler!" He exclaimed and I turned around to glare at him and then turned away.

"Right. Okay." I agreed sarcastically, and decided to just ignore him. I walked alongside the sidewalk and I heard Len's footsteps behind me. I tried to imagine that he wasn't there, but that sort of backfired once Len matched his pace to mine. A bit more irritated, I sped up and so did he.

I turned around and death-glared at Len. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me with a blank stare, so I turned back around and began walking faster, and he copied me. Whenever I sped up, he kept matching my pace, and it continued like this until I was practically running.

"WHAT THE HELL, LEN?" I shouted at him finally, and he burst out laughing.

"Geez, Rin, you really don't want me to follow you, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Now quit it!" I ordered, and he still laughed.

God, his laughing is obnoxious.

Giving Len a dirty look, I flipped him the bird and mouthed "fuck you".

He still laughed.

"Why so high-strung this early in the morning, Rin?" Len asked in a teasing voice, and I twitched.

"You, smart one." I told him, and then muttered, "…asshole."

* * *

_8:23 AM: July 9, 2010_

The next morning, it was Saturday. I wake up early on the weekends anyways, at least, early enough. 8 o' clock, at the latest.

I repeated my daily routine except I changed into some baggy sweatpants that fell to my knees and an orange zip-up hoodie over a black t-shirt instead of my school uniform. In other words, I dressed as if I was prepared to spend the entire day by myself and not see a living soul. Like I lived by myself. Which I do.

Anyways.

I stepped out onto the front steps and stretched. I yawned big and was about to walk forwards until I saw a certain someone.

Len. What was he doing here? And _this_ early?

I grumbled. _Len, what are you doing here? There's no school today so you don't have to walk me to school. Scratch that-even if there IS school, don't walk me._

Len chuckled. He said I looked ravishing this morning.

I punched him in the gut.

* * *

_8:42 AM: July 9, 2010_

Len asked me what I was doing today. I told him it was none of his business. He laughed and asked again. I told him to shut up. He continued to ask. I punched him in the arm. He asked again, I punched him, rinse and repeat.

Finally, I arrived at my destination-the park. It was empty, keeping the thought in mind that it a quarter to nine, and not many people were up this early except for old people feeding birds and other adults who were exercising with their dogs.

Len and I strolled through the park, walking on the path walk in an orderly line and I simply enjoyed the weather. Luckily, Len was being quiet enough, but I'm sure he's grinning like an idiot back there. I turned around to confirm and he was. And then he waved, grinning even wider at me. I twitched and turned back around.

Mornings have gotten increasingly more loud these days.

* * *

_9:36 AM: July 10, 2010_

It was Sunday, and I decided to _not _leave my house today in case Len was outside my door waiting for me to come out. I planned to stay in my bedroom all day, and if not, the kitchen, for food. And I had plenty to keep me busy-the Internet, homework, food. Perfect.

…It doesn't sound ideal, but in retrospect, I don't do much in the first place.

I plopped on my bed and observed my surroundings. I was nearby my laptop-conveniently; my homework-conveniently; and an orange-conveniently.

Also perfect.

Sitting atop my comfy bedding, I got cozy and pulled my notebook onto my lap and did the last bit bit of my math homework. It was relatively easy, and I flew through it in about ten-fifteen minutes.

I placed it down and stared at my array of items. _What now? You better do something worth it, Rin Kagamine, or you will be bored and tempted to go outside, and he will be there and you will once again have to see his ugly face._

I sighed heavily and pulled my laptop on to my legs.

* * *

_10:14 AM: July 10, 2010_

I was just about done catching up with the latest local, national, and global news, and I had finally made myself a Facebook, for some reason. I don't know why, though. Maybe because I was extremely bored.

I was kind of confused by it, so I signed out, but I'm still really bored and I have no friends yet. I'll add a few, I guess.

* * *

**Sign into Facebook!**

**Username: **rinrinoranges02 **  
**

**Password: **************

- x - x -

**Search: **_Shion Kaito_

- x - x -_  
_

**Become friends with **_Shion Kaito_**?**

- x - x -**  
**

**You are now waiting for **_Shion Kaito _**to accept your friend request.**

* * *

I repeated this routine with Miki, Mikuo, and I was _definitely _a little iffy about friending Len, but I didn't really know anyone else, so I sent a request anyways. Soon enough, Miki accepted my friend request, but I still had to wait for Mikuo, Len and Kaito. I decided to be somewhat social and commented on Miki's wall.

* * *

**Kagamine Rin - SF-A2 Miki: **Miki, I am totally lost.

Comment • Like • See Wall-to-Wall

**SF-A2 Miki: **woah rin! you got a Facebook? :O

**Kagamine Rin: **Um, yeah. And I'm really confused.

**SF-A2 Miki: **geez rin you're really out of the loop.

**SF-A2 Miki: **lol. jk. *hit*

**Kagamine Rin: **…What do you mean by "*hit*"? That doesn't make sense either.

**SF-A2 Miki: **…oh, forget it rin.

**SF-A2 Miki: **oh and hey! i'm your first friend here! congratz! :D

**Kagamine Rin: **Um, OK?

**Kagamine Rin: **And yeah, I tried to friend Mikuo, Kaito and Len but they still have to accept the request.

**SF-A2 Miki: **woah really? they'll accept in no time. in fact, len will accept in a heartbeat! lol

**Kagamine Rin: **Really? That idiot.

**SF-A2 Miki: ***sigh* chill your nips, rin. you're the one who sent the request.

**Kagamine Rin: **…

- x - x -

**You have signed out of Facebook! **

* * *

_10:36 AM, July 11, 2010_

Stupid Miki. It's not like I wanted to or anything. I just have practically no friends, that's all, and I don't want to seem like a loser.

Geez.

* * *

_1:37 PM: July 11, 2010_

It was a little ways into the afternoon and Len hasn't knocked on my door. Thank God.

A few minutes later and I checked the oddly addicting site society calls Facebook.

* * *

_Kagamine Len_** has accepted your friend request!**

- x - x -**  
**

**You have a message!**

- x - x -**  
**

"_Kagamine Len_ **said on Facebook that you two are engaged. We need you to confirm that you are, in fact, engaged to **_Kagamine Len_**.**

**To confirm this relationship request, follow the link below...**

**Thanks,**

**The Facebook Team**"

- x - x -

**You have denied **_Kagamine Len_**'s request!**

- x - x -**  
**

**Kagamine Rin - Kagamine Len: **What the hell is wrong with you?

Comment • Like • See Wall to Wall

**Kagamine Len: **Why didn't you accept the request, Rrrrinny?

**Kagamine Rin: **Were you dropped on the head as a baby?

**Kagamine Len: **Nope!

**Kagamine Rin: **You suck.

**Kagamine Len: **Honey, I'm home~! 8D

**Kagamine Rin: **What?

**Kagamine Rin: **Wait, what're you talking about?

**Kagamine Rin: **HOLY SHIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE YOU CREEP

**Kagamine Len: **But it's cold out here! Open the door!

**Kagamine Rin: **HELL NO AND IT'S THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! MAN UP, YOU PANSY

**Kagamine Len: **I'm manly enough! And it's annoying to type on this phone! Open your door, pleaseeeee! :D

**Kagamine Rin: **If you're so manly enough, then type on that damn phone, I don't care! JUST GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE

**Kagamine Len: **Huh? No fair! Open up or I'll climb in through your windows! BD

**Kagamine Len: **lol jk hahaha /shot.

**Kagamine Rin: **OH I'LL SHOOT YOU ALRIGHT. IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!

**SF-A2 Miki: **you two, i really suggest to stop talking like that or someone's gonna report you to one of the facebook officials

**Kagamine Rin: **MY PLEASURE!

- x - x -

**You have signed out of Facebook!**

- x - x -**  
**

**Kagamine Len: **Rin? Rin? Where are you? Open the door!

**SF-A2 Miki: **give it up len she won't answer the door.

**Kagamine Len: **Thanks a lot, Miki. You're the best sister EVER~!

**SF-A2 Miki: **oh why thank you len, you're the worst brother ever, too!

**Kagamine Len: **…That was sarcasm.

**Kagamine Len: **…stupid.

**SF-A2 Miki: **oh grow up.

**Kagamine Len: **…again, thanks. a lot.

* * *

_2:17 PM: July 10, 2010_

And that was the day when I got myself a Facebook, instantly hated it in the first day, and decided to never use it ever again.

Damn you, society.

_-Chapter 22: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: **...Yeah. Was that confusing? And stupid? Because I know it was. Hahaha. /shot.  
Hopefully it was funny. And hopefully you won't all hate me for stalling the actual plot.  
And also, I had to make a few adjustments to this because FFN is dumb sometimes. So yeah.

...Kill me now. llorz

(reviews or flames will do ok.)


	23. Being Back at School Never Sucked More

**A/N: Kerii-tan: This has probably been my fastest update since last year. = w =;;  
when did I update last? A week ago? A week and a half? WHATEVER COOL BEANS HAHAHAHA /shot.  
Truth be told, dudes, I just felt bad about the filler chapter. I know you guys totally hate waiting for updates,  
so I forced myself to write this one, and b/c I have the entire story planned out, I guess this came out pretty  
easily. = 3=  
Yeah, so, they're back to school in this chapter. There'll be some student-to-student interaction now. And stuff.  
We're gonna kinda fly through things a bit, and even though the target event seems a little random, it was necessary.  
And I thank a reviewer for providing the idea. /bow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! thanks/credit to _Roxas321 _for the super good and random idea! 8D  
Warning: Language, as usual. **

* * *

Chapter 23- _**Rin's POV**_

I had just finished putting on my dress shoes, and was about to leave through the front door. I loosely held my backpack strap and sighed, dreading the fact that summer vacation was over, the new term was about to start, and I felt like I aged by twenty years.

_Too much _has happened.

I haven't been to school in a good…two months, maybe? One and a half? I sort of lost count, to be honest, but it seemed like forever. I mean, I started vacation off with that whole challenge I made with Len (which ultimately backfired,) and ended it in a mess by being completely emotionally unstable. Great.

I'm _totally_ ready for school.

- x + x -

Len wasn't outside my door today. Not like he has for a while, but…he used to always come and pick me up and walk me to school.

I think I hated it. Back then, at least, but now…I guess I almost miss it.

I must have taken it for granted.

"Great…just great." I grumbled, hanging my head as I trudged along the beaten-up sidewalk. I half-expected to see Len along the way, giving me his stupid grin and laughing his stupid laugh, and smiling in that stupid way he always does.

…I don't miss all that, do I?

My eye twitched and I rubbed my forehead. _God, I must be really off. What's wrong with me lately?_

I kicked a stone into the bush and tried to ignore my thoughts.

* * *

It was halfway through the school day and I was already exhausted.

I didn't lift the side of my face from the top of the desk. I was too tired and caught up with my thoughts to focus on anything else. I was so caught up with my thoughts, I didn't check to see who was in my English class. I was so caught up, I didn't care that my bag had fell over and a few of my materials were spilling out. I was so caught up that I almost didn't even notice someone sitting down next to me.

I heard the clatter of the chair and desk, the thumping noise of the student's notebook on the desk, the sound traveling through and into my ear, and I heard the sigh of the student; just by _hearing _that sigh, I knew _instantly _who it was, whether I was looking or not.

I felt my heart start to pound and something felt different inside of me.

I turned my head and took a quick glance at him. His eyes were dull, they seem faded, and unhappy. He certainly _did not _look like how he did the last time I saw him.

I was actually sort of dumbfounded for a second.

"…Len?" I spoke, and he didn't respond. "Len?" I repeated, and he still didn't notice, except for the fact that his head tilted down a bit more. "Len!" I said his name louder and shook him, and then he practically jumped out of his skin, startled.

"W-wha…" He stuttered, panting with shock, and then he saw me looking at him with a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you face, and gasped, a light blush tainting his cheeks as he tried to compose himself.

"O-oh, Rin–"

"Len, what the heck is going on with you? Are you okay?" I asked him firmly and he lowered his gaze to the desk slowly, sighing.

"Um, yeah. I'm…fine."

-Was all he said.

I knew something was up and I was going to ask what was up, but right then the bell rang and class had started.

- x + x -

"Class, please direct your attention over here for a moment." Our teacher, Ms. Lily, told us mid-way through the period. We all quieted down and faced forwards, and she continued. "We have a special request from the Headmaster."

Murmurs broke out amongst the class like fresh gossip and Ms. Lily quickly calmed them down.

"The Headmaster wants five students from _this _class to create a specially created play and to act it out."

…_Excuse _me?

"I thought it'd be a fun idea, and I knew you'd all be so excited to participate, so to make it fair, we're going to choose randomly!" Ms. Lily smiled as she held up a baseball cap, supposedly filled with small, folded-up papers, but the entire class groaned in annoyance. "Now, now, class, don't be like that. This will be fun! Who would like to pull the five names out of the hat?"

Hands shot up instantly. I held the side of my face in my palm and stared outside the window, mentally groaning.

"Alright, come on up, Ms. Kasane! Make sure you don't look." Ms. Lily announced, and that red, corkscrew-haired girl nodded shyly, and stuck her hand into the hat.

"U-um, first is…" She unfolded the paper and read aloud, "Sakine Meiko-san…"

The class whooped and I groaned. I felt the tremble of Len's desk, and I looked over quickly, observing the fact that he seemed quite unsettled. I gave him a weird look and averted my attention back to the girl.

"Next…Kamui Gakupo-san…Kagamine Len-san…"

I side-glanced at Len, and I saw that he didn't look exactly excited about this. In fact, I don't think he was even listening. I heard squeals and murmurs amongst the class, and Ms. Lily had to tell the class to stop talking.

"Hatsune Miku-san…"

I was already sensing trouble with this bunch of students. _Miku _and _Len_? Didn't they break up? In fact, I was furious about that because Len never told me. I'm not as mad anymore, but…still, something about it seems fishy; he's acting this way, at least. He seemed shaken-up enough from the mention of that first girl alone.

…Weird.

"And lastly…" Teto bit her lip and looked up as she reached for the last piece of paper. I sighed and faced the window, rolling my eyes. Let's pray to God it's not…

"…Kagamine Rin-san."

…me?

"Wait–what?" I said aloud, taken aback by the fact that my name was pulled, and a few students stared at me; I even got Len's attention.

"Is there an issue, Ms. Kagamine?" My teacher asked, sounding cold, and I bit my lip nervously, looking down.

"U-um, no, Sensei. Excuse me." I bowed my head in apology and she sighed.

"Anyways, Ms. Kasane, you may sit back down. As for the chosen students, you may go meet out in the hall to discuss your play. It must be designed and directed completely in three week's time. Alright?"

The chosen students nodded in response, but I groaned silently instead.

The five of us gathered our stuff and moved into the hall. Except first, I had to shake Len to get his attention, tell him he was doing the play, and that we had to move to the hallway. He only mumbled "alright…" in return.

There is _definitely _something up with him.

* * *

"Miku, pass that paper, please!"

"Get it yourself, fag!"

"Hey, calm down, whore!"

"What'd you just call me? !"

"Whore! You got a problem?"

"Of course, I do, _slut!_"

"Now, now, girls, let's not get our panties in a twist, hm?"

"Shut up, Gaku-_poop! _Or should I say, Gaku-_shit._"

"Now that wasn't very nice."

"Of course it wasn't!_ God._"

I groaned for the umpteenth time today, burying my face in my hands. How come I have to work with the most dysfunctional group _ever? _I wasn't saying a thing because it'd hardly benefit any of us in the slightest, and I was a little glad Len wasn't saying a thing either. We both sat against the wall; I watched the other three fight while Len just stared into space, completely out of it.

Naturally, I just kept quiet.

"Girls," Gakupo started with a chuckle. "Why don't we all calm down? We'll never get anywhere like this."

"Agreed…" I muttered quietly and Len glanced over in a daze.

"Ugh, well why doesn't Little Miss _Bitch _over there do something about this?" Miku snarled, giving me her dirtiest look ever which was also her ugliest look ever.

I smirked with annoyance and retorted, "Alright, sure, Little Miss _Whore_."

Meiko snickered. Miku flushed with anger. I tried not to laugh.

"H-hey…" Len said suddenly, tugging on my sleeve.

"What?" I replied coldly, and he looked down, slowly.

"…Um, nothing–Never mind. What are we doing, anyways?" He asked quietly, oddly changing the subject.

I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion, while Meiko fidgeted weird. Miku eyed Len suspiciously. Gakupo stared at him with interest.

I bet you that we were all wondering what the hell was up with him.

"Well, Kagamine-kun, we are trying to get this group in order so we can discuss the play we are assigned to do." Gakupo said finally, and we all nodded.

"Oh, I see…" Len said in reply, sitting up straighter. It looks like Len's coming back to Earth now… "In that case, what do you think we should do for the play?" He asked in a very honest-to-good, innocent voice.

…How come Len seems like the only focused one right now when he clearly wasn't a minute ago?

Miku cleared her throat. "Um, I think we should do a play where _I _am the star of the show." She did this weird thing with her index finger and moved her head in this weird fashion. It made her look stupid.

"So you're saying we should do a play based off a princess?" Meiko scoffed, giving Miku a look that meant _are you fucking serious? _and Miku nodded with a giggle.

"_Exactly._" She winked, and Meiko frowned in disgust. As did I.

"Fantastic thinking, Sakine-chan! A princess play seems like a very classic but refreshing idea!" Gakupo exclaimed, whipping out the pen and beginning to write it down on paper.

I looked over at Miku and observed her face. It looked so fake and plastic. Like her boobs.

"Ugh, you're _actually _going to listen to her?" Meiko groaned, and I sighed, almost agreeing with her. This play already sounds dumb.

"Of course! It's a classic, and I'm sure the Headmaster will be pleased with it."

"If we all cooperate…" I muttered into my palm, and Miku shot me a look. I stuck my tongue out at her and Len nudged me, motioning me to stop.

Shut up, Len. God.

* * *

After much bickering and planning, Gakupo decided to just take care of the character-choosing. We () couldn't cooperate so we all were fighting at one point till Ms. Lily came in on us to tell us to quiet down.

I sat against the wall, my palm pressed to the side of my face as I looked in the opposite direction of the others. Len was trying to calm down Miku and Meiko as Gakupo worked on the characters, and there were many places I'd rather be. I just do not want to be here.

"Miku-chan, Meiko-chan, you two need to quiet down." Len told them, and Miku snorted.

"Psh, oh come _on,_ Len-kun, what is _wrong _with you today? Lighten up!"

Meiko sneered at Miku. "Why so worried about Len-kun, Whore? You two aren't a couple anymore, aren't you…"

I became stiff, and I'm sure Len did too. I glanced slowly at the two girls and saw them carrying on with their usual catfights. Gakupo hushed them quickly, so I faced back.

So Meiko knew about this, didn't she. It shouldn't really be a surprise though, considering the school's number one man-whore and his girlfriend just broke up.

I sighed again and crossed my legs. There's no use getting all upset over this _now_.

"Ughhhh, Gakuuu-shiiiiit, have you finished yetttt?" Miku elongated her words as if she thought it was cute and I felt like puking.

"Yes, I have, Hatsune-san!" Gakupo announced, and we all sat up straight, facing him eagerly. "Ahem. Let's see. So, the roles are as follows: the princess, the prince, the servant-slash-knight, the evil king, and the queen."

I raised my eyebrows. This'll be interesting. Except I don't want any of those roles.

"So um, like, who plays who?" Miku asked in her annoying voice and Gakupo held his hand up.

"Do be patient, Hatsune-san, I was about to get there."

"Yeah, whore, be patient." Meiko scoffed, and Miku practically growled at her.

"Hatsune-san, as requested, you get to play the princess." Gakupo told her, and she giggled.

"The prince will be…" Gakupo pointed at me. "You, Kagamine-san."

Alright, I have no words to express how I felt right then but let's just say my mouth hit the floor, m'kay? M'kay.

"Rin's going to be the prince? !" Len exclaimed in surprise, and I looked at him, startled. I didn't know what to say, but he pretty much took the words straight outta' my mouth.

"O-M-G! Kaga_miiineee_ is going to be the _priiiince_?" Miku screeched, covering her mouth in shock and I grumbled.

"You ain't the only one surprised, honey." I muttered under my breath, looking at the floor.

"How could Rin be the prince if she's a _girl_?" Meiko asked Gakupo, and he chuckled to himself.

"Sakine-san, it only creates more drama. And true actors must play any roles, no matter the gender!"

"Bullshit…" I grumbled into my palm, averting my eyes from the group.

"Anyways, the servant-slash-knight will be…" Gakupo continued and pointed to Len. "You, Kagamine-san."

Len nodded and sat back, scratching the back of his neck. I gave him a weird look before Gakupo went on.

"Sakine-san, you will be the queen, and the evil king will be played by myself! Now, I do hope you all are pleased with your roles—"

"I am, in fact, _not_ pleased with mine." I interrupted, raising my hand in the air, and Gakupo sighed, giving me an oh-please look.

"Kagamine-san, I do assure you that this role is important, and you should be honored to be the one playing it."

"I'm not." I growled, and Len nudged me in the side.

"Rin, just do as he says, please." he whispered into my ear softly, and moved away. Startled, I held my right ear and stared at him, but he was staring into space again.

Damn it… Why does my face feel so hot, and why is Len suddenly acting like this…?

_**Len's POV**_

The first day back to school and my after-school duties had finally ended, so I began walking home alone. The sky was orange and red, and somehow I couldn't hold back the tugging sense of nostalgia as I walked down the sidewalk. I kept my hands in my pocket and my head up high so I could watch the sunset, but it didn't seem right to do so by myself.

I sighed and continued to walk.

- x + x -

"I'm home!"

I closed the door behind me and pulled off my school shoes, then placed them on the doormat. I heard no reply so I looked up, searching for any signs of life in the house. Was anyone here?

I exhaled and lugged my school bag up the stairs, exhausted. For some reason, I felt so out of it today. I feel like sleeping or something; I just don't want to do anything…

I groaned as I felt a dizzying pain searing through my skull, so I stopped at the top of the stairs and held the railing for support as I rubbed my head with my other hand. My head is killing me and I am exhausted. That doesn't sound like a good thing, especially since the new term just began.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Miki's bedroom door was open. I heard some shuffling coming from the inside of her room so I walked over and peered in. I saw her sitting on her bed, rubbing her arms or something. I couldn't see her face because she was facing the opposite direction, but I was getting weird vibes…

"Miki?" I said aloud, and she jumped, facing me.

"L-Len? When did you…" She stuttered, and I eyed her weird.

"Are you okay? I did say I was home when I walked in…" Suddenly my eyes locked on her arm—were those _bandages?_

"…Miki, what's on your arm…?" I asked her, walking over, and she gasped, and then tried to cover them quickly.

"N-nothing! Don't worry about it, okay?" She said, looking down and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, yeah, _no_. Miki, there's bandages on your arm! What happened to you? And for that matter, where have you been the past few days?" I questioned her quickly and urgently, but she kept pushing me away.

"I've been working at the café! Now leave me alone; I could ask you the same thing! Where do you go all the time, huh? Not at work, that's for sure!" She raised her voice, still not looking at me, and I bit my lip at her remark. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, but still…

"Forget that, Miki! If you're hurt, that's more important! How'd it happen?"

"I…I got them because of you, idiot!" Miki yelled, her fingers gripping her arms tighter. I stared in shock at her, my mouth wide open.

"…Because of…me?" I repeated, and Miki faced me angrily.

"Yes, you! Just…just…" she screamed at me, but then looked back down towards her arms, hunching over.

I still didn't know what to say.

"Miki, what…I don't know what I did; did someone hurt you because of me?" I asked her softly, carefully placing my hand on her shoulder. I was a little scared to hear her response, but I needed to know…

Miki opened her mouth slowly, and barely a whisper, she told me:

"Protect what you love most, Len."

_-Chapter 23: END-_

**A/N: Mm. Humor, emo-ness, drama, and angst all in one chapter. cool. /shotdead.  
I hope you guys think this chapter was good! At first, I thought the drama-project/play idea  
was kind of random and it'd be better in the beginning of the story, but trust me...this is  
very crucial to an important scene later on... e w e**

**Things are beginning to tie together, aren't they...? Don't worry! Things will make sense in the next  
3-4 chapters! /counting down now sobsob. llorz**

**And we're almost at 300 reviews! (just five more! ;u;) Seriously, I love all of you guys. You guys  
are so awesome I don't even know sfk;hkjgf THANK YOU SO MUCH. /sobs in a corner with rin.**

**Review please~! ;w; /shot. **


	24. Things Have Changed for Me

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh look I updated. ajfkhgfkjfks  
I dunno why, but I was sooo inspired for this chapter. I kinda wanna draw it, too. It was fun to write, haha!  
It's a kind of funny-but-sad-in-a-way chapter, and um, I guess it's mostly a bit nostalgic. For the story, that is.  
Fufufu. And it's long, too! About 2900 words. (is that long?)  
OH YEAH and um, yeah, about the play. To be honest, I was confused at first about how you guys kept talking about a "Servant of Evil" reference. Like, I honestly had no idea where you guys were coming from. Then I realized it was because Len's role is the servant/knight. (LOL I'M STUPID.)  
But yeah, ahem, there actually _wasn't _going to be a reference to that... I actually came up with the play's plot right on the spot when I began writing this chapter... So uh, yeah, I thought of it myself and it's lame, haha. And the roles were plot devices. (you'll see. muahahahaha.**

**but yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! (but the title for this chapter is from a song! 8D)  
Warning: Language, as usual.**

**Let's get started! **

* * *

Chapter 24- _**Len's POV**_

I sat on the edge of my bed, quietly pondering about what Miki had said to me. I have to protect what I love most? What I love most is…is what?

I scrunched up my face in thought and covered it with my hands, rubbing my temples. What could she have meant by that?

Sighing heavily, I lied back on my bed and shut my eyes. My head hurt too much to be thinking about things like that, and I certainly don't want to be thinking about love, 'cause you know what? Screw love, it just messes up my life more than necessary.

Not only that, but I also have this play to worry about. I don't think I'll be able to remember my lines or anything at all. And what's more, my group couldn't get any worse… Miku and Meiko never stop fighting, and I broke up with Miku and had sex with Meiko. Rin is mad at me, obviously, and Gakupo is too confusing and weird for me to deal with. I told them that my mom and I can work on the costumes, too, but…all of this just adds more onto my stress…

All I wanted to do was forget about everything and just live a normal life, but things don't work that way, do they?

I opened my eyes and rolled over onto my side, staring out the window, the orange sunlight drifting into my bedroom, casting bright orange light onto everything it touched. As I continued to stare at the orange sky fading into a comfortable, subdued blue, I remembered the time when Rin and I were watching the clouds out in her backyard.

I felt a twang of pain in my heart and I curled up a little bit, averting my eyes from the window. I stared at my hands, the hands that I use for almost everything, anything, and with expertise. I thought about how I couldn't come up with many talents that Rin has, and that made me feel a little defensive inside. Of course she has talents, maybe some I don't know about. She definitely has a talent for words, because she always talks so confidently and knows just what to say to someone. Even though it's supposed to be mean, her sarcasm is so funny—

Yeah, she makes me laugh a lot! She has a huge knack for making me laugh and smile, although lately, she has seemed a little more…distant. More than usual…

Is that my fault? I think I must have done something to her that made her angry. Was it that I didn't tell her I broke up with Miku? In fact, does she even know I did? I think Meiko mentioned it earlier today, but she didn't say anything, and I hardly was paying attention.

All the thinking that I have been doing began to hurt my head even more than before, so I closed my eyes and faced the opposite wall, still in the same curled up position.

I fell asleep shortly after that.

**Rin's POV**

"But Your Highness—"

"No buts, Sir Yamimoto, I do not want the prince near that wretched woman!"

"…Y-Yes, Your Highness…"

Sitting at a desk away from the others, I rested my chin in my hands as I watched Gakupo and Len practice their scene, reviewing their lines and parts. I'm amazed at both of their efforts. I expected as much from Gakupo, but Len…who knew he could get so into a dumb little play? The play itself is crazy, but I gotta' hand it to Gakupo; the play _is _pretty creative.

The princess and the queen are off on their own, as the queen encourages and forces her daughter to find a husband within a week, which brings in the other two and me. The evil king doesn't want his son to marry the princess, so he sentences the princess to death. The servant-slash-knight and the prince journey together in secret to find the princess and escort her back to the kingdom, but instead of killing her, the servant-slash-knight kills the evil king so that the prince and the princess can get married and live happily ever after.

I know, it's stupid. Especially my part in the play, because I practically don't do _anything _except fall in love with the princess. I feel bad for the knight, though, because he does all the work and fighting and saving, and I dunno' about you, but if I were the princess, I'd fall for the servant-slash-knight, no questions asked. Talk about loyalty and faith to your highness.

"Kagamine-san," I looked up and saw Gakupo calling me over. "Come on now, it's your part."

I sighed heavily and paused, clearing my head of the previous thoughts, and pushed the chair back.

"So what part are we at?" I asked, grabbing my packet and opening it up.

"The part when the prince and the servant-slash-knight begin to plan their journey." Gakupo said and I nodded, flipping to the page in my packet.

I looked over at Len, expecting him to walk over, but he didn't move from the desk he sat on. I gave him a weird look and sighed.

"Alright, Len, you start."

He nodded and lifted his packet up, observing his lines, reading them silently to himself. I waited for him and looked at the others. Miku was painting her nails with another heavy coat of hot pink, Meiko was texting while applying bright red lipstick to her lips, and Gakupo was looking at his packet.

I waited for Len patiently until he finally took a breath.

"I cannot believe the king would want the royal princess executed. And what's more, I am the one doing the executing. I hope the royal princess won't be too upset…"

As Len went on, reciting his lines, I listened to him intently, his tone of his voice. He talks different, almost, in a way I've never heard before. The intensity of his voice, the seriousness and the determination… Anyone could tell that he was really into his character.

I listened to him, my mouth slightly open in awe as he spoke his lines.

"Young Master, I would like your assistance. Would you care to help me out?"

It was my cue.

I cleared my throat. "Of course, Sir Yamimoto. How shall I be of help?"

Coughing, my face beginning to burn. I _hate _my voice. It's all monotone and I sound stupid, but somehow I can't get my voice to sound like the way Len's does. How _does _he do it?

"Ugh, Kagamine, you sound like a robot. Sound a bit more human, would you?" Miku groaned and I shot her an angry glance.

"Oh, shut it, bag-face, I know that already." I spat back, and she squeaked in shock.

"Ex_cuuuse _meeee?"

"That's right! Bag-face!"

Miku and I were up in each other's faces in heated anger and argument, until Len and Gakupo had to pull us apart.

"Lemme go, Len! I'll smash her face in!"

"No, you won't, Rin."

"Ohhhh-emmmm-geeee! Gakushit, like, let me go!"

"No can do, Hatsune-san!"

"I said, lemme go, Len! Or I'll punch you in the balls!"

"…Er—"

"Not if I do first!"

"Oh, shove it, Hatsune! Stay outta this!"

Len was holding me from under the arms firmly as I struggled to kick him or Miku, but was clearly not succeeding. At the moment, the ball rang and I managed to wriggle free.

We gathered all of our books and bags, pushed the desks back into their original position before we filed out of the classroom in a filed line. The five of us all split our ways except for Len and me because we live in the same direction.

Len and I were a considerable distance apart from each other and we weren't really talking at all. Needless to say, it was awkward, but I'm kind of used to that sort of thing so I ignored it.

Although, it _is _sort of hard to ignore obnoxious, squealing girls.

"Len-senpai~!"

I turned around and saw a short first-year giving Len googly-eyes and fluttering her eyelashes as if she were trying to send out her pheromones like crazy. I gagged and looked at Len, who faced her slowly and silently, and I guess it was only natural instinct for him, 'cause he smiled kindly at her and answered "yes?".

I don't understand why he even bothers to acknowledge these crazy kids, but for whatever reason, he does it anyways. Maybe he thinks it's okay for girls to get mixed signals. And I bet he doesn't even know the girl's name.

"Do you wanna' like, go out or something?" She asked, playing with her brown curls timidly. You could totally tell she had no idea that I was standing right next to her and Len.

Len looked at the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm kind of busy today…"

–Which I know isn't true.

"O-Oh, I see, um…" The girl stuttered, slight hurt on her face. "I'll, um, just go then… Sorry to take your time, Len-senpai…"

She scurried away quickly and I glanced at Len, noticing the pained look on his face. Whatever's bothering me, it's really gettin' him down and it's weirdin' me out. He's _totally _not like his usual self.

As we continued down the sidewalk in silence, I couldn't help but to ponder Len's current behavior.

First off, he's quiet. He hardly speaks and doesn't greet me like he used to. Second, he stares off into space a lot and doesn't pay attention to anyone around him. (Maybe he's sleeping with his eyes open?) And third, he doesn't flirt with me anymore.

There are a bunch of other things that I've noticed, but these ones are the most striking. It's like he's a completely different person! And it's affecting me, big-time. I mean like, school seems a whole lot more weird without him smirking and grinning and me throwing things at him and him catching them with either one of his hands and him laughing and me yelling and hitting him…

In fact, I hardly feel like myself, too.

Len and I had arrived at the corner where we go in different directions. We both stopped, not facing each other. I felt my heartbeat pick up suddenly until I remembered that Len had really good hearing and could probably hear me. I gritted my teeth and clutched the part of my vest where my heart was located as if that would make it stop pounding so hard.

I didn't move, but I was scared Len would. Not talking this whole way and not even saying "goodbye". The last thing I wanted was to see Len just go on quietly. I mean–I think I don't him to leave; I don't want to leave either, I mean…I think…I don't know?

I tried to assess my feelings with great difficulty until Len help his hand up, as if waving to me from behind. He stuffed both hands into his pockets and left without a word.

"H-Hey, wait…!"

Before I could even process what had happened, my hand was already grasped around his arm, my heart was beating out of my chest, and Len was turning his head towards me.

"A-Ah, I mean…" I loosened my grip on his arm and stared at him in my own confusion.

Len raised his eyebrows in question at me. "What is it?" he replied, seeming completely fine with me stopping him.

I ran through the thoughts in my head, trying to remember why I did in the first place, but the only thing that came to mind was that I didn't want either of us to leave.

Of course the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "G-Guhhhhaaauuhhh…"

"?" Len turned a full 180º and looked at me, tilting his head to the side. "What is it, Rin?"

I shook my head in attempt to compose myself and coughed, clearing my throat.

"Erm, do you ah, wanna' come over to my place?" I asked him, a little quieter than I wanted to be, but Len would be able to ear with those bat-like ears of his anyways.

He stared at me for a few seconds at first, but then his surprised frown softened into a smile that I felt myself almost melt from.

"Anytime."

* * *

I opened my refrigerator and peered inside. "You hungry?" I asked aloud and looked over at Len. He didn't lift his gaze from the table. I waited for an answer but gave up after ten seconds. With a sigh, I pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured myself a glass.

I leaned against the countertop and watched Len as I sipped my juice, waiting for him to say or do something but nothing happened. Len looked so upset, his face was practically drooping and it was like he had miniature storm clouds above his head.

As the silence continued, I began to get more anxious and irritated. Twitching from annoyance, I stomped over to the refrigerator, threw the door open, and quickly grabbed a bottle of milk.

"Drink up, Len!" I shouted as I slammed the bottle down in front of him, making him flinch with surprise. "Drink it! Milk's tasty and good for you!" I told him, and then added, "Plus, it'll make you feel better."

A small smile cracked on Len's face before he wrapped his fingers around the bottle and lifted it to his lips.

"Thanks," he mumbled and took a tiny sip.

I grinned and placed my hands on my hips. "Yup. I'd've given you alcohol but I've got none and you're too young for that stuff anyways." I paused and watched him drink the milk for a moment.

"Do you want a banana too?" I suggested, knowing that he loves bananas but also knowing that small promise I made myself a while ago to never give Len bananas in my house again.

He shook his head.

Well, damn. Len must be pretty down if he doesn't want any bananas.

"And also, you've been seemin' pretty d'pressed lately and it's throwin' me off. Lighten up, yeah?" I told him with a sigh as I took the seat across from him.

Len stared at me wide-eyed but then suddenly he broke out into a big frown and tears welled up in his eyes.

Startled, I stuttered, "W-Wha–W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING OHMYGOD—"

Len sniffed and rubbed his face with his sleeves and pulled his arms away, the same sad expression still on his face. "Sorry, Rin, I just…thanks for trying to cheer me up, I guess…"

"Uh, sure thing, Len, just stop crying…" I told him with a frown and he nodded, trying to smile which quickly faded.

I pursed my lips as he did but then he placed the bottle down and sighed.

"Rin, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

Len sighed once again and didn't face me. "What do you love most?"

"Eh?" I raised my eyebrows and looked up, thinking. "Umm, what I love most, huh? …Um, food, I guess." I answered, leaning forward. "Why? What do you love most, Len?"

I sort of regretted asking him that right after it came outta' my mouth.

Len paused and started to trace the writing on the bottle with his finger. "I dunno', maybe my family and you, I guess…"

Urk. Talk about your meaningful answer from the heart. What'd I say, food?

"E-Er, I mean, I love food, but I uh, yeah, uh…" I couldn't say I love my family because Len knows I hate my father and my mother abandoned me. Plus, I have no siblings, and I am _definitely _not saying I love him.

"I mean…yeah, uh, I love food. Haha."

Len looked at me, but then shook his head, laughing to himself.

"Oh wait!" I exclaimed, raising my finger up in the air. "I love peace and quiet, yeah! Yeah, that's just about right." I nodded and Len did too.

"Yeah, you do, huh?" He asked, and I nodded yes.

That was like, the first full sentence Len has said all day, too.

So if Len loves his family and me, that's a good thing, right? And I love the guy a whole God dang lot, so that's also a good thing.

Now why can't I just tell him that?

**Miki's POV**

It was past 7PM and Len still wasn't home. Where could he be? School had ended five hours ago. I paced the kitchen in thought, waiting for him. I hope he's not out with other girls. I really hope not. I don't think that's a good thing for him to do.

"Len, where are you…" I muttered anxiously, and then jumped when I heard the front door click open.

I swiveled around on my heel and saw Len open the door with his foot as he stuffed his key back into his pocket.

"Len!" I walked over and closed the door once he walked in.

He looked up slowly and faced me with an indifferent look on his face.

"Oh, hi, Miki."

"Don't 'oh, hi, Miki' me! Where have you been? It's past seven!" I told him and he began walking towards the stairs.

"I was at Rin's. I helped her grocery shop."

And then he walked away.

I stood there quietly, watching him run into his bedroom, and exhaled.

"Len, is what you love really Rin…?"

_-CHAPTER 24: END-_

**A/N: yep. bottle of milk = bottle of beer. good, right? /shot.  
Anyways, you guys can totally see how much the two have changed, right? Like...yeah. weird, haha.**

**But onto other things, if none of you have gone to my profile or watch me on deviantART, I don't think you know that I put up a four-panel manga of this story. It's not finished, though. But the good thing is that it's sort of...~*~exclusive~*~, because it has scenes that haven't been put into the story yet, and won't be either. (I was going to, but decided that they were kind of irrelevant.) Anyhoo, I would like for you guys to go check it out! People tell me it's funny and stuff, so ummm yeah! It's fun to draw and I love to draw comics for this story, (I have about three others already drawn,) so please go to my profile and click the link to the dA page to see the four-panel comics! **

**Oh, and look forward to the next chapter. It's the chapter I think all of us have been waiting for... (as long as I don't keep stalling the scene ajdhskfdhgjkf)**

**(oh, and reviews please!)**


	25. The Tables Have Turned Only Halfway

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ohhhh I updated yaayyyyy.  
Mkay, just gonna say, but this chapter was exactly 3000 words. Haaahhh.  
And uh, there's not much to say, at least, I think there isn't. Not now.  
Except for the fact I'm gonna kinda speed through the play here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story and all the play details cuz I came up with them right on the spot lololol.  
Warning: Um, language, I think. And errors.**

* * *

Chapter 25- _**Rin's POV**_

After that little hangout I had with Len, things started to look up a bit for the both of us. Not saying everything was great, but life was becoming a whole lot easier. Len was in a better mood from then on, not quite to his normal self, but at least he smiled and laughed occasionally. I was just relieved to know that he was at least somewhat okay, but the thought of me confessing my love to him still lingers on in my head every now and then, and it totally has made me go insane. I swear, every time I think about that guy, I feel my heartbeat pick up a little; I get all jittery with some weird emotions goin' on inside of me; all that crap and stuff. That couldn't be too good, now could it?

And before any of us knew it, the three weeks were almost over, and it was about time for all of us to get ready for performing in front of the headmaster. After three weeks of hard work and practice, we were all prepared to do our play. All of us were confident except for myself, of course. But Miku is actually going to open up the entire play with a song that she's singing herself. I can't believe she's actually going to do that! I gotta hand it to her, though; I'd _never _get up there and sing.

…Speaking of which, I happen to have _one _part in her song. Just one stanza. Four lines, maybe, but there's not much. I just hope my voice won't crack or sound like a donkey on drugs or something.

"Rin, do you think you're ready?" Len asked me the day before the performance at school. I looked over at him and huffed.

"Yeah, barely." I answered, leaning against the desk and tossing my head back. "I'm exhausted from all this practice we're doing, and these costumes make me feel really hot." I stretched the white uniform a bit and Len shrugged.

"Well, you've got no choice, anyhow. The play's tomorrow."

I groaned. "Yeah, ugh. And I really don't want to do–"

"The kissing scene, right?" Len finished my sentence perfectly.

Yeah, you heard right. There's a kissing scene for the prince and princess. Miku's the princess, and guess who plays the prince? Me. Oh, fun.

Fun _my ass_.

"_Duh_. I mean, come _on_, why should a girl have to kiss another girl? In school, no less, for a play? I should sue Gakupo for sexual harassment." I pouted angrily and Len looked up in thought.

"I dunno', Rin, I wouldn't really call it sexual harassment since he's not sexually harassing you."

I smacked Len on the top of the head.

"Yeah, and making someone punch someone else isn't abuse."

"…What's that have to do with anything?"

"…The point is," I started, sighing. "He's _making _two girls kiss when they don't even want to in the first place. That's what."

Len pursed his lips. "I guess so. But it's only acting after all. And it's not sexual harassment either."

"CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT THE SEXUAL HARASSMENT PART? !" I punched Len in the gut and he grunted, his body retracting.

"Oof, Rin, that hurt…" Len mumbled, rubbing his stomach gingerly and I crossed my arms with a huff.

"That's just what you get for being an idiot."

"An idiot, eh?" Len laughed, as if it was a joke. But I meant it. He _is _an idiot.

…He's just a stupid idiot that I happen to have the hots for.

"Ohhhh snap…" I groaned to myself as I paced backstage, combing my hair with my shaking fingers and bitten nails. "I cannot believe how nervous I am…!"

= x – x =

Meiko strolled up to me and placed her hand on her hip, which had a bright red, floofy dress hugging her hips comfortably. "Ya' better not mess up, girl. I don't want to look bad."

I shot Meiko a glare and snarled, "Oh, please. Like you don't _already_ look bad in that dress?"

She instantly turned as red as her dress from my comment and stormed off. I snickered for a second, but then remembered my unfortunate case of temporary stage fright, and started to claw at my head again in a panicky fashion.

"Rin, calm down, getting all wound up about it won't help!" Gakupo told me and I turned to face him. "Take a look at Len. Take notice of how he's all cool about this."

Gakupo pointed and I followed his finger. Standing by the far end of backstage, Len was talking to someone. He actually _did _seem quite under control, but that only kinda' pissed me off. How could anyone _possibly_ be calm at a moment like this?

"Len!" I called out as I walked over to him and he turned around.

"Oh, Rin, hey." He answered and I saw red hair peek out from behind the curtain. I gasped; it was Miki!

"Rin's here, too?" she grinned and I waved at her nervously.

"Ah, hey there, Miki, long time, no see, huh? Hahaha…" I greeted her and she laughed.

"You can say that again. Anyways, how're you holdin' up?" She asked.

I gave her a blank look. "Eh? What do you…?"

"I mean…" She leaned in close to me and cupped her hand around my ear. "You still don't like that idiot brother of mine, right?"

Urk. That's exactly what I was nervous about…

"Of course not, haha, who'd like an idiot like him? Hahahaha!" I laughed loudly, waving my hand back and forth and looking away. I probably look more suspsicious than anything, though.

"Oh, good, hah." Miki sighed with relief and Len leaned in, pointing to himself.

"Why'm I'm an idiot?"

"Oh, shoo, shoo." I pursed my lips and tried to push Len away, but he didn't budge. We tried to push each other away, but eventually I just gave up and walked away, causing him to stumble.

As I walked away silently fuming, I heard Miki laugh at him.

= x – x =

"Good evening, everyone!" Ms. Lily announced, spreading her arms out as she calmed down the audience. "Welcome to the Aibara High's freshman play, performed by five spectacular students!"

Clapping and applauding thundered throughout the entire auditorium, and I peeked out of the curtain, observing the audience. The place was packed. I'm surprised so many people came just to see this, in the sweaty and muggy heat of late summer-early autumn, all packed into this small area. I bet they all came to see the populars perform.

Yet just from seeing all these people, I felt my knees almost give out. Practicing in front of four classmates was enough—but a population of 700 students and their parents? I think not.

God help me, I don't think I'll be able to survive…

As Ms. Lily continued on with the introduction, my muscles tensed up and I began to shake rapidly. If I was this nervous _before _the play, then during the play, I'll be a mess.

I suppose it was obvious I was nervous because suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Practically jumping out of my skin, I anxiously turned around and saw Len there, standing behind me. My eyes widened in shock but then I sighed heavily, placing my hand on my pounding chest.

"Jesus, Len, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I whispered harshly and his concerned expression quickly changed to a grin.

"Don't worry, Rin, just calm down. It'll all be alright, I'm sure. You'll do fine."

His words seemed lost and pointless, but for some reason, they gave me a bit of hope. I swallowed dryly and nodded, gripping the fabric of my itchy costume. Len patted me again on the shoulder and walked away into the darkness of backstage.

"We now present…" Ms. Lily started, and the audience quieted down to a hushed murmur of excitement until our teacher whipped her arm out, extending it towards the curtains. "_Blood upon Velvet!_"

Instantly the crowd exploded with cheers and hooting, clapping, and any other action of excitement. I raised my eyebrows with interest. I had no idea that's what our play was called. It sounds kind of elegant. I guess Gakupo named it that because the evil king sentenced death to the princess, therefore, blood upon royalty, or velvet. Actually sounds a bit more dark than anything.

I moved away from the curtain and hurried over to the side next to Len and Meiko, whilst they both sat on chairs and composed themselves. I would have to sing as well, but not until the second verse.

I took the seat one over from Len's and grabbed my water bottle, taking a quick drink. Len glanced over and smiled kindly.

"I can't wait to hear you sing again, Rin."

His smile quickly turned into a friendly grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and closed them, turning my head away with a huff.

"Yeah, I'll remember that when I'm on stage."

"Hope it gives you some confidence." He replied encouragingly, and I gave him a look. I don't think he knew I meant that as a sarcastic remark.

We saw the curtains pull away from our angle and saw Miku standing there in the middle of the stage, her white dress flowing elegantly. She had tiny, white flower petals decorating her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail and then braided into a bun, tied back with a large, white, velvet ribbon. Her dress was sleeveless but long, and I can't believe she hasn't tripped yet. I also can't believe that Len and his mother designed and created it. You couldn't tell 'cause her dress was too long, but her shoes were made of glass, and her gloves were also white and long. The light seemed to make her sparkle and she looked like snow or something.

Actually, no. She looked like _Cinderella_ or something. A princess, definitely.

The audience hushed instantly, and you could almost hear everybody's breaths. We all waited patiently for Miku to begin. This was her opening number, her song, the introduction, and this couldn't be messed-up. Not by her, and especially not by me.

And then she began to sing.

I haven't learned any part of the song except for my two lines, but it went something like this:

_Far away, kept away in the depths of the forest,_

_A young princess lived, awaiting her inevitable future,_

_Her eyes shown like crystals in water,_

_Her hair flowed in the wind like morning light,_

_Her skin as white as the evening stars,_

_And her smile as warm as the afternoon sun_

I thought the lyrics were slightly…er, lame, but I wasn't complaining. I doubt I could come up with anything better.

The entire audience was quiet and listened to Miku sing, and I have to say, her voice matched perfectly for this, as much as I hate her. Her voice is light and high so she kinda sounds just like snow, like her dress.

I huffed and crossed my arms, unintentionally receiving a look from Len.

Miku sang the chorus of the song, and I stood up, trying to calm and ready myself for my verse.

I looked at Len with a terrifyingly nervous expression on my face by accident, and he almost laughed at me, I think. It was kind of hard to tell in the dark.

"You'll do fine, Rin." Len told me again, and I groaned quietly, anxiety creeping upon me. Next to him, Meiko snorted.

"Don't mess this up, Kagamine." She sneered and I gave her one of my death-glares.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't let your tits fall of out your dress onstage, _Sakine_." I shot back, and she turned red, self-consciously looking down at her neckline. I snickered and peered over my shoulder. It seems like my part was coming up in less than 20 seconds.

"Alright, I'm on." It sounded more like a grunt than anything.

I stepped onto the stage slowly, my head down, not facing or looking at the people in the audience. I heard a few gasps and squeals. I suppose I look masculine enough to play the part of a prince, and hopefully, they'll buy it.

Double-checking to see if the mic was still attached to my face, I stepped to the opposite side of the stage as Miku.

I took a quite, shaky breath, and for the first time in forever, I opened my mouth and sang with confidence.

_**Len's POV**_

Her voice. I get to hear her voice again…! When was the last time? Was it…months ago? I only heard her sing once, but…now, I can hear her sing again…

I gripped the edges of the chair tightly in anticipation, as I watched Rin walk behind the curtains and onto stage. I felt my heart pound as if I were the one up there, but I only naturally felt nervous for Rin, knowing that she was nervous enough herself.

The silence was unbearable as we all waited for her to begin singing. The piano was drifting through the air with delicate and light notes and tunes, and it was only a matter of seconds till she'd begin.

And then, she began.

I swear, I would have almost fell out of my chair, if Meiko weren't there to see it happen. I listened intently to the sound of Rin's voice, the slight shakiness but overwhelming confidence, the strong tone of her voice and the slight vibrato that weaved its way in and out of my ears.

I couldn't explain, but every single note she sang sounded a thousand times better than when I first heard it weeks ago.

"Trapped and tangled in the kingdom of evil, the prince had waited for her arrival… The chance of him finding a lover was slim, but he could not give in…

"Those blue eyes he had were young and bright, and there was only a matter of time until he had to fight…"

She paused, and for a moment I thought she forgot her lines and my heart stopped, but then Miku picked up her line perfectly.

"But who would have guessed that the lost princess and lonely prince…" She began, and the piano keys thunked as the notes went higher up the scale until she and Rin both sang the final line, facing each other and reaching out with their arms extended.

"Would finally be united with one kiss…?"

The last note lingered for a few seconds, and the spotlights had shone their light only on the two actresses before the crowd went wild with applause.

I sighed with relief, so thankful that Rin did well.

She walked backstage, panting and her face flushed, and I waved her over.

"Rin, you sounded great!" I told her excitedly. "I'm so glad I got to hear you sing again!"

I placed my hand on her arm, but she brushed me off, her face becoming ever redder.

"Yeah, and that'll be the last time, too, so don't get too excited about it." She mumbled.

* * *

I had just finished performing the scene where the servant-slash-knight slays the evil king. The prince is off-stage currently while the princess has a little monologue. So in short, the play was almost over, and there was one last scene —the kiss.

Of course, I was a little excited to see this part because, well, Miku and Rin were going to kiss, but, haha, I also felt a little…anxious. The girl I like kissing my ex? That's just_ a little _odd.

Even still, I don't think people have caught on yet to the fact that the prince's role was actually being played by a girl. Luckily, Rin's tall and flat enough to look masculine.

I was just about to grab another water bottle, sit back and watch the scene play until Gakupo came hurrying up to me, a concerning look on his face.

"Gakupo-san, what's the matter?" I asked, leaning forwards, and he tossed his head back, crying out in exasperation.

"Ahh, it's terrible! Kagamine-san went off-stage for merely just a few moments, but now I can't find her! How will we find her in time so she can do the last scene?"

I gasped in response. "Are you serious? you mean she's _disappeared_?"

"Yes! And look, she left this behind!" Gakupo held up her costume in his hands, the fabric wrinkled and folded as if the person wearing it previously practically threw it off themselves.

"I can't believe it! She's gone? What should we do?" I asked, beginning to realize the conflict of this situation and Gakupo looked around anxiously, groans of anxiety escaping his mouth.

"Argh…I don't know! Here, Kagamine-kun, you shall wear it and play the part for her, because you don't have anymore parts to act out now!" He shoved the costume into my arms. "Go on, change quickly! Hatsune-san is finishing up her monologue, and then you shall go and act in Kagamine-san's place!"

"W-What?" I exclaimed in surprise, completely not expecting this sort of thing. "B-But I'm not—"

"I hope you know her lines well enough, Kagamine-kun! And if you do not, make them up and improv wisely!"

Before I could reject, Gakupo had hurried off into the dark shadows of the back stage area. I held the costume in my hands, unsure of what to do, but then looked around, checking to see if anyone was nearby. I quickly tossed my servant costume off and pulled the prince outfit on, my hands shaking and my heart beating.

Do I know her lines? I think I know them, for the most part, at least. And Gakupo said I could improvise if I needed to. So I should be fine, right? If only I were prepared for this sort of thing…

And then, as I was fitting the boots onto my feet, the most terrifying thought of this entire calamity dawned on me—

I would have to kiss Miku.

_-Chapter 25: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Urk. Len's gonna have to kiss Miku. Conflictttt. (and I know, those song lyrics sucked. pulled 'em straight outta my head as I typed away at this thing.)  
and yeah, I lied. The ~*~*~important scene~*~*~ will be in the NEXT chapter. Urgh. Sorry guys, this is coming out really long, as much as I hate it to. llorz  
Which, by the way, I have something important to say. This story isn't ending in 2 or 3 chapters. It's going to be ending in even MORE, because...  
I realized that the planned idea for the last chapter was too...sudden, so I wanted to make it seem less jumpy, in terms of writing.  
The con to this is that the fic will be much longer, maybe reaching at least 30 chapters. Hopefully less.  
The pro to this is that after the next chapter, you guys will get to see what it's like once Rin and Len become a couple and the last chapter will flow much better.  
Finally.  
So that being said, I hope you guys don't mind...please tell me what you think, please please pleeeaseee, alright? ;u;**


	26. After So Long

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...The chapter we've all been waiting for.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
Warning: Language, some violence, errors, blahblahblah.**

**just read ok.**

* * *

Chapter 26- _**Len's POV**_

Where could she have gone?

Did she leave for a reason? Maybe she didn't want to kiss Miku. I'd understand that; she didn't want to in the first place. But so much to cut and not appear for the scene?

I stood by the curtain, tapping my foot anxiously.

"Oh, Prince," Miku sighed, clutching her heart. "I send a thousand hearty thanks to your loyal servant… Because of him, I can live in peace and happiness with you forever…"

Confidently, I stepped onto stage. The crowd was silent, but Miku's face expression definitely suggested that she was surprised. Her gasp was no doubt her reaction to me coming on stage, but to the audience, it was only because the prince came on.

I readied myself to improvise.

"I have returned, my Princess. Shall we head to the castle or rather, would you like to tell the queen the good news?"

The look on Miku's face clearly said that she was confused, but she smiled calmly.

"I must tell my mother. She will be thrilled to hear it."

"Of course, my dear." I reached for her hand and she paused, and then took my hand. I lifted it up and bent down a bit, then kissed the back of her hand.

Miku sighed dreamily and then covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh, I do apologize though. Your knight had killed your father… All that bloodshed…" A look of worry crossed her face.

"Do not worry, my Princess," I shook my head and smiled at her. "I would kill one thousand men just for your love."

I thought that sounded a little creepy, but I had already said it. Now this has just become an improvised act.

"Oh, Prince…" she swooned, "How I love you so…"

Caught in the moment, I swiftly cupped her face in my hands and for a quick second I froze; chills ran through my body and my heart had dropped. I felt the memories of the nights we've spent together threaten to surface in my mind, but I couldn't let them, not here at least.

I shut my eyes to clear my mind and opened them to see Miku staring straight into my eyes.

I gulped and leaned in and before our lips would meet, I murmured loud enough for the audience to hear, "I love you as well, my Princess."

Our lips met instantly, resulting in a soft kiss.

I _almost _gagged, but the crowd was too excited for me to go and ruin this play at the last moment. I held Miku and I had a feeling she liked it but hated it at the same time. I wonder why.

As for me, I only thought…

_I hope Rin isn't watching right now._

I held the kiss still, and it seemed as if Miku didn't want it to end. Does she still like me? I hope to God she doesn't, but she told me she hated me and oh God, this is so awkward; when will the curtains just _close?_

Every second seemed like hours until the curtains began to move. Miku and I parted finally and I sighed with relief. I grasped her hand and we both bowed. The curtains closed fully but the crowd was still clapping, cheering.

Miku looked at me and for a split second, I thought I saw a sly smile cross her face, but she turned around and ran away immediately.

"Miku-chan, wait—" I called out with my arm extended, but then Gakupo strolled up to me.

"Kagamine-kun, my good man! Splendid, absolutely splendid! The Headmaster is very impressed; he would like a word with you~!"

"Uh, er, ahh…" I glanced from him to further backstage. Miku was completely gone.

"Come, come! Post haste!" Gakupo grabbed my hand and began pulling me, despite my unsure reaction.

"Uh, Gakupo-san, I don't—"

Oh God, Rin! Wait for me, please…!

_**Rin's POV**_

My breathing had finally regained a normal pace, but I was still exhausted. The hallway was dimly lit and it was completely empty. I was the only one in the area.

God, what have I done? The play's probably over by now; I wonder what they did about my absence? They had no prince to play the part, and I…

I couldn't do it. I couldn't—no, I wouldn't _kiss _Miku. Not ever. No. I refuse to do anything of the sort. But imagine the mess I'm about to get myself into…

"Dear _God_, I am so screwed…" I muttered to myself, slumping down against a locker. The surface was so cold against my back and the floor hurt my butt, but I didn't care, really.

God, I am such a coward. I keep running away from everything…

I sighed in distress and suddenly I saw glass shoes in front of me. Startled, my head shot up and directly over me was none other than Miku herself.

…_Shit._

"Evening, _Kagamine_, how was your little rest? Did you enjoy it?" she asked me, a fake smile on her face.

I twitched and stared at her darkly.

"Me?" She gasped and pointed to herself. "Oh, I had a _fantastic _time."

I raised my eyebrow as if urging her to go on.

"Yeah, a fantastic time _kissing Len-kun!_"

Within a second, I felt a stinging pain on my check and my hand holding the throbbing skin. I couldn't respond; I barely knew what had hit me until I looked up and saw Miku's hand.

She had slapped me.

And then I realized what she had said.

She had _also _kissed Len.

Wait—she kissed—? !

"You kissed Len? !" I got to my feet and Miku crossed her arms smugly.

"That's right, Kagamine." Her shoe came in contact with my chest and she shoved me back down.

"Guh—" I choked, the wind almost knocked out of me as she grinded her heel against my stomach. The pain hurt not so much, but the issue was that I couldn't stand—

"I kissed Len-kun." She leaned forward with a smile on. "No, _he _kissed me. Jealous?"

I gritted my teeth and raised my fist. "Yes, yes I am!" I growled at her and socked her in the face, which I must admit, felt _so _good.

She fell backwards and her dress got caught on her heel; the sound of ripping fabric filled my ears. She squealed as she hit the floor but turned to glare at me. I stood up, holding the spot where he had kicked me.

"Len wouldn't do that!" I told her, feeling defensive somehow and she tried to stand up again.

"Yes he would! I know him better than you! I love him more than you! I hate you!" she screamed back but before she could regain her stance, I stepped on her, pushing all the force I had down on her leg.

"Shut up!" I screamed in return, and she shook her head vigorously.

"No! I _hate_ you! My life was perfect before you came along! You stole my boyfriend, you stole him from—"

"Oh, _please_, Hatsune, shut the hell up! I freaking _hated_ him at first, before you even—"

"See? ! You're not even worth his love! You're a worthless piece of shit! Garbage! _I hate you!" _Her foot tripped me and I landed on the floor, hitting my tail bone hard. I yelped out in pain, but something else hurt more.

"You don't do anything but swear at him! Beat him up! What _human being _would ever love a girl like _you? !_"

_I know. I know that already._

"You don't belong to him! You're just useless! He would _never _love you!" she screamed, shaking her head and tears pouring out of her eyes.

_I know that I'm worthless._

"You… You… You…" Miku panted, slowly rising to her feet as she pulled something out from behind her back. "You… You little…"

I slowly raised my head, wincing in the process, and stared at the object in her hands as her hands gripped it, her knuckles turning white.

"H-Hatsune, don't…" I inched away slowly as she stood up fully, limping a bit. "Don't you dare…"

"Kagamine Rin." Miku started, a grin on her face, her knuckles cracking. I flinched when she said my name. "The loner. The outcast. The awkward socialite."

"What are you…" I backed up against the wall, my hands beginning to shake.

"The angsty, bad-mouthing, 16 year-old girl who has no friends, no family, no _dignity_ or pride for herself." Miku cooed, tracing her finger down the blade of the knife she held in her hand. She tilted her head to the side, her smile widening, the light catching her eyes. Her dress was stained with blotches of blood and dirt. It was ripped. Her hair was tangled and messy, pieces falling out of place.

She looked insane.

Something inside of me wanted to get out. I don't know what it was, but it was rising and I felt the need to scream, but for some reason, my voice wouldn't come out. I tried to make a sound, but nothing happened.

_What was wrong with me?_

"You love Len-kun, don't you?"

_I—_

"You think he loves you, right?

_I think he—_

"Well, he doesn't. He _wouldn't. _He would never—"

"_No!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice almost cracking and covered my ears with my trembling hands. "He told me he loves me! He told me! I _know_ he does!"

Miku snorted and shook the tears from her eyes. "So what? He told a whole lot of other girls that he loved them! But _you're_ no different!"

"Neither are you!" I replied, my voice shaking as tears flooded my eyes, blocking my vision. "Why do you care so much? _He_ _broke up with you!_"

"So what if he did? ! At least I'm pretty! I'm cute! I tried hard to get his attention! But you, _you _don't have to do a thing to get _his _attention!" She screamed to the floor. "You don't even have to say a word or look good to get him to talk to you! _You ungrateful bitch!"_

That was the last straw. Something finally broke inside of me. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Shut the hell up or I'll slit your fucking throat open!" I screeched, lunging forward as the tears began to spill from my eyes. "_I'll fucking cut you!"_

Miku was about to scream and shield herself, but before I could do anything, I felt myself being lifted up from under the arms. I don't know what it was, but it was holding me back and I couldn't do anything but flail around.

"What the hell—" I began to say, flinging my head to the side, but caught sight of someone that almost made my heart stop right in its tracks.

"Alright, that's enough." A strikingly familiar voice ordered sternly, the owner of the voice facing Miku and still holding me from under the arms.

"L-Len-kun—What are you—" Miku stuttered, dropping the knife to the floor and even falling to her knees herself.

"You need to stop fighting with everyone who gets in your way, Hatsune."

I noticed he called her "Hatsune" instead of "Miku-chan" and gasped silently, my arms and legs no longer wriggling to get free.

"W-wha—" she stumbled, and her look of confusion instantly contorted into that of anger. "Why are you only helping _her? !"_

I looked up and saw Len stare at her firmly. I watched him soundlessly, and then a look of determination crossed her face.

"Because I have to protect what I love most."

And with that, I felt Len plant a kiss on my head, my heart stop, and everything around me disappear.

I felt nothing else. No fear, no happiness, no confusion, no anger, nothing.

For a split second, it was just me and my heart hammering against the edges of my chest.

_You love him._

_You know you love him._

_Just tell him. You have to tell him; you know you love him; you have to tell him._

As my senses began rolling back into me within those milliseconds just passing by, I felt myself begin to shake uncontrollably under his touch.

_Just tell Len you love him, God damn it!_

"I—" I managed to croak out, but Miku groaned in some type of frustration or anger and stood up, raising her fists before I could even finish.

"Argh…! I hate you both! You two are fucking terrible jerks to me!" She complained, wiping her tears furiously. Len gripped me tighter, and I only continued to tremble on my knees, almost scared by my emotions and Miku's alone.

"Good," Len started, sounding determined and strong. "Then stay away from both of us, and never come near me or Rin ever again."

I realized that Len practically just saved my life and I had done nothing but cause him trouble. I blinked back tears and bit my lip hard, as if to wake myself up from this possible terrible nightmare, but knowing it was all in vain for this was no doubt reality.

Miku made some noise through her tears and then shook her head back and forth. "I'm leaving…!" She shouted and ran away, leaving her glass shoes behind.

Len and I watched her disappear in silence until he muttered, "And good riddance."

He helped me stand up, but my legs still felt wobbly.

"Rin…what was Hatsune doing? What did she say to you?" He sounded worried, and I lifted my head in exhaustion.

"She…she told me that you kissed her…she was rubbing it in my face and…" I leaned against the wall for support and clutched my forehead, the feeling of a headache threatening to come over. "She said…horrible things to me… But…likewise, I did too…now I'm just…" I covered my face with both hands and I felt Len's hand on my shoulder.

"I hate to say it…but I did kiss…Hatsune… but only for the play! You have to understand…" Len began, and I could tell he was being honest but…

"Len, just…I'm so exhausted; just explain before I kill something."

He flinched but didn't move his hand when I said that.

"…You…you left. Gakupo-san made me take your part, I _had _to kiss her; I had no choice… I didn't want to either! I even had to improvise."

I still could tell he was telling me the truth.

"After the scene, she ran off and I had to talk to the Headmaster. It was completely unfortunate, I know, but…" He paused as if to see if I was still listening and I nodded, slowly slumping down to the floor.

"Afterwards, I tried to find you or her, but instead I found you both—I couldn't believe that you almost…" Len trailed off and I clenched my fists, still covering my face. "…I was startled to see you both like that." He quickly corrected himself and sighed. "But…are you alright?"

I shook my head. "No, no I am not."

_Tell him. Tell him now._

"Listen, Rin, I'm so sorry about…"

"No." I repeated and held my hand up, slowly getting to my feet again. "_You _listen. I…I need to…"

"Rin, no! You're hurt; you should just…" Len quickly held me down, and normally I'd push him away, but instead I let him push me. I felt too tired to do anything.

"Just…lie down or…something…" He told me softly as he crouched next to me and I caught my breath.

Has he always worried or cared about me this much? Have I ever noticed how much he cared? How much he liked being around me? How much he protected me and hurt me at the same time?

_How much he has loved me?_

"Len…I…" I began, but somehow the words kept getting stuck in my throat. "I…"

_I love you._

Just say them. Those three words; just say them.

"I…uh…"

Len has said them many times to you before, so just do the same for him!

"Yeah?" He replied casually, looking at me in the face closely and I averted my eyes quickly.

"I…"

_Say it. Say it now._

"I…love…you."

It was barely a whisper, but I said it.

"Huh?" Len said, raising his eyebrows. I groaned quietly and looked down, bending my knees closer to my chest.

"I…love you."

It was a whisper but it didn't sound like anything either.

Len paused but then laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, uh, can you say that again? I couldn't hear you…"

Dammit. Can't he hear me with those super ears of his? !

"I _said_, I love you, you idiot!" I raised my voice at him, sounding more annoyed than anything.

I stared at Len, thinking, _Well, I've done it now. There's no use denying it. If he didn't hear that, I'm not saying it again._

He stared back at me, and for what seemed like the longest moment ever, he finally said, "_What?_"

"Dammit, Len! I'm not saying it again…!" I groaned, my face beginning to turn red with embarrassment.

"You…you _love _me?" He exclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Yes! Now don't say it out loud; it's freaking embarrassing!"

"…You love me!"

"Yeah, whatever, now shut up, Len!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You just said you—"

"Yes! I do! So just keep your piehole shut!" I told him, facing him with my most embarrassed/angry look ever and he stared at me in astonishment.

Len looked at me for another few seconds before he started to laugh to himself, making me jump in shock.

"Hahaha…oh my God…I'm just…"

"Len, you okay? Don't go all insane on me like Hatsune…"

I watched Len as he covered his chest with his hand, and he didn't look at me either.

"I'm…I'm so happy, Rin, oh my God…I can't believe it…" He said, his voice almost quivering with surprise, happiness, or astonishment. Maybe all three.

But…that clinches it. Len loves me. It's obvious he does now. It's so obvious. There's no other way…

"You're not kidding, right?" He asked me, finally lifting his head up, and I gave him a pout.

"As long as you're not kidding about loving me…" I said quietly, and he instantly grabbed me and hugged me tighter than I've ever felt in my entire life.

I don't think we've been closer. But he wouldn't let go, and for some reason, I had no idea what to do, even though it was obvious I _should have _hugged him, but my arms wouldn't move. He kept saying my name quietly, and I felt some unexplainable feeling inside of me, sort of like the need to scream or let out energy, so I slowly reached up and held his back, my hands slowly grasping the fabric of his outfit.

We held each other for a few more seconds until I realized how uncomfortable this position was and I let go. He did too, but still held my arms lightly.

I stared at him and just observed his face; the way you could practically feel the aura of happiness radiating off of him. I guess I can't blame him—he told me he loved me from day one. And after so long…

"…Yeah. I… I love you, Len." I tried saying it again and it felt weird on my lips. I touched my face and looked down, then back up at Len.

"I love you too, Rin." He gave me a lopsided smile and laughed, looking down towards the floor.

_His smile. His laugh. His voice. His kindness. His care. His love. His talents and abilities. His everything._

When did I realize all the good parts about him?

When did I realize he was worth loving?

And when did he realize that I was worth loving?

But if he says he loves me and means it…

"Len…" I said his name once and a terribly melancholy feeling came over me; my mouth quivered and I felt tears begin to form at my eyes, realizing that all I ever cry about now is him, and all he ever does is love me.

"I…I love you…"

_-Chapter 26: END-_

**A/N: AAH FINALLY  
lordy, i hope girls don't actually act like that over guys lkfskfdkl  
I hope the confession was what you guys expected. Kind of emotional, don't you think? I hope it didn't seem too lazy or something. ;;  
Anyways! Now Rin and Len are finally on the same page...after that whole yandere!miku incident.**

**But I'm in a rush, so thanks for all your reviews and support, everyone! It means so much to me! (but it's not over yet~)**


	27. Everything is Bullshit and Nothing Hurts

**A/N: Kerii-tan: so uhhh...I haven't updated all summer. what a waste pft.  
Anyways, I was too preoccupied with art, video games, and Harry Potter.  
/cough.  
I apologize for the long wait! I made it 3000+ words, so yeeeah.**

**In this chapter, Len's mom finally figures out Rin's (gender confused?) secret! Mikuo lets out lots of his past! Miki and Len quarrel, as Rin quarrels with Len's devious little twin siblings!**

**and yeah. the title is lame lol. sort of irrelevant.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, as usual.  
Warning: language...stuff...**

* * *

Chapter 27- _**Rin's POV**_

"_What? !_" Miki exclaimed, leaning forwards in shock. "You and Len are—"

"Shut it, Miki!" I muttered, clamping my hands against her mouth. "They're _right there._"

I took one hand off and pointed to Len and Mikuo on the other side of the room.

She blinked and pushed my hands off. "Yeah, yeah, okay." She sighed, but then her eyes lit up as she glanced from me to Len. "But seriously—details, _now_."

I took a big breath and told Miki the long and short of what happened, from the day we first talked to the challenge I made, to my emotional breakdowns, to all the shit that happened.

And eventually to the confession (not the fight I had with Miku, though,) which happened about forty three minutes ago after the play. Len and I returned to his family, where Miki and their mom waited, along with Mikuo. Len and I had been acting awkward, but no one really asked about it till we got to his house. (Which, by the way, turns out to be a sleepover.)

And no, I'm _not _sleeping with Len. Why would I do that in his own house?

You pervs.

"Wait, this happened all within three months?" Miki asked in surprise, and I sighed, averting my eyes.

"Yeah. Seems like forever though. I feel old now."

"Huh."

"Yeah, look, my hair's turning gray, see." I pulled a few strands of my hair towards Miki, and she laughed, pushing me away.

"Yeah, sure, Rin. Anyways, I think that—"

"_Miki-taaan! Len-chaaan!" _

My head snapped towards the doorway, where I saw their mom.

Remembering the last time I saw her, I attempted to hide behind Miki, but she stood up before I could.

"Yes, Mom?" Len and Miki answered in unison, and their mom peeked inside the room.

"Um, may I speak to you two?" She smiled kindly and they both walked over and out the room.

I sat on the floor and listened to the clock ticking in the silence, observing the carpet with Mikuo on the other side of the room.

Man. It's like the first time we met…

This is awkward.

I tightened my grip on the hem of my shirt and glanced up nervously, only to see Mikuo smiling cheerfully at me.

I jumped and looked down. "So—uh…"

"Congratulations, Rin." Mikuo cut in, the smile still on his face. "I'm truly happy for you and Len."

Eyeing him suspiciously, I grunted. His smile seemed a little too forced, to be honest. Plus, it reminded me of Miku's insanity look, and the fact that they were related was _not_ helping.

"Hmph. Well, thanks, I guess."

"No, I mean it." Mikuo said, giving me a stern look, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I really am happy for you."

"Is that so…"

"Yes."

I looked back up at him, sighed, and lowered my head. I wasn't sure what else to say.

Mikuo exhaled deeply. "It truly is a wonderful thing that you two got together…finally."

"Feh."

Mikuo smiled. "I would say that it's a miracle, but…this _certainly _did not happen by chance or coincidence."

I raised my head once again and looked at him with interest, urging him to go on.

"You and him sharing the same feelings… This was bound to happen from the start. Fate or destiny, if you will." He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. "You know, I'd even say…you were _lucky _to have him love you back—"

I gasped, sort of enraged by that—

"—but…" Mikuo continued on, "that would also be like saying he might as well love someone different than you."

My cheeks flared; since when did Mikuo begin acting so…_wise_?

"Yet, I can only say that because…" He smiled a bit painfully, his eyes appearing sad. "I've liked Len for a very long time..."

I gasped; my eyes grew wide. "Eh—_what?_"

Mikuo chuckled a bit, (I remembered how I've always disliked the act of chuckling—) and looked at me.

"It's true." He said.

I felt my face grow hot. "Y-You mean to tell me…"

"Yes, I like Len, too, Rin."

"Mikuo, you're gay, oh my God…"

He laughed, I guess out of embarrassment, and told me, "I suppose so, but I also liked you, too, ahaha."

Things became very awkward.

"W-Woah, Mikuo," I breathed, at a loss of words.

"Let me explain," he started, and I gulped, nodding. "It was back in seventh grade… Len and I had become friends quickly, because we were in the same class and group project. At the time, I admired Len a lot; he was cool and funny, talented, plus everyone liked him. The only thing different from now was that he hadn't gone through puberty yet and he wasn't experienced with sex at all."

I twitched and Mikuo laughed.

"He was super baby-faced, by the way." He added, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, now." That would explain those creepy DVDs in his brother's closet.

"Anyways, since we were friends and all, Len would joke about how we'd be a married couple one day."

I practically had a heart attack. "_Really? !_" I blurted out, shocked. "Damn, Len was a weird kid…"

"Yeah, well, I don't think he'd remember now. As I was saying, he'd joke about that, so it's no surprise that the thought crossed my mind once in a while. I liked him a lot, as a friend.

Then, there was the day we were introduced to the locker rooms…"

"Oh God, I almost don't want to hear this…" I muttered, burying my face into my hands.

"Ahahaha."

"So like, what. You see Len naked, and then, bam! It's love?"

"In a way, yes." Mikuo smiled.

"Ho'shit…" I shuddered, averting my eyes to the floor with a twitching grin.

"But yes, that was practically what happened. I was dumbstruck at first, and it didn't occur to me till the next day when I realized I had a crush on Len."

"W-Wait, Mikuo, hold up." I stopped him, pushing my hands in front of his face. "This is getting a little, erm, embarrassing."

"I'm not done yet."

"Ggh."

"So," Mikuo went on, "Basically, I've liked Len for three of four years…"

"Ohh…" I looked down sadly. Somehow, I didn't feel as confident in my feelings for Len all of a sudden. Mikuo's liked—no, _loved_, Len for way longer than me…

His face fell. "Oh, Rin, don't look like that…"

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, giving Mikuo a weak smile. "I dunno', I feel kinda' bad now…"

He gave me a stern look. "Why's that?"

"Well, you've loved Len much longer than me, Mikuo, you're definitely worth his love instead of—"

"Don't be like that!" Mikuo interrupted, reaching out to place his hand on mine. "Len could never love me back—besides, Len wouldn't like a boy; he's not like that…!"

My heart dropped—Mikuo is almost the same as me—telling himself that the person he loves could never love him back… That insecurity and uneasiness… And after all this time, too…

"You must be in so much pain…" I mumbled, lowering my face. The feeling of something being ripped to two inside of me threatened as I gripped my shirt tighter.

A flicker of sudden surprise flashed across Mikuo's eyes, but he blinked quickly and the look was gone. He smiled warmly and lowered his head.

"Rin, you're so silly. To see you and Len happy together… I would go through all the pain in the world for that sole purpose."

_**Len's POV**_

Miki and I followed our mom out into the hallway, exchanging question glances.

Mom stopped near the staircase and looked at both of us, a look of interest on her face.

"So…" Miki began, and mom smiled at her.

"I have something to discuss with you two." She told us, and we both nodded.

"Well, go on." I said.

Mom looked from me, to Miki, to my bedroom.

"That girl… We've met before."

Miki and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Her name, Len-chan?" Mom smiled kindly, and I averted my eyes to the floor.

"Er—R-Rin. Kagamine Rin." I mumbled quietly.

Mom nodded and turned to Miki.

"Kagamine Rin is a girl, yes, Miki-tan?"

"Uh, yes, Mom."

"So." Mom faced both of and crossed her arms. "I was told, twice, in fact, that Rin was a boy."

…Urk.

She gave us expecting looks, waiting for one of us to explain. Miki, however, seemed just as confused.

"Uh, Mom, eheh, Rin's a _girl_," She started, laughing as if it were one big joke, and turned to me. "Len, did you…"

"Er—well, I mean—" I glanced up at Mom helplessly, but she only raised her eyebrows. "Okay, so, you remember that time a few months ago when—"

"Yes, you told me Rin was a boy, Len-chan."

"Well, it's not like I could have told you! You wouldn't have approved and Rin's scary when she's mad so…—"

Miki snorted, but Mom shifted on her feet.

"And at the beach?"

"Ah—well, I didn't know she was coming, and I panicked and Rin lied and—"

Mom opened her mouth, but I spoke before her.

"She's not a crossdresser, Mommm…"

"Well alright then, Len-chan, I understand." She sighed, unfolding her arms. "Miki-tan, did you know about this?"

"'Course not." Miki scoffed, smirking at me. "Only an idiot like Len would have told such a childish lie." She sniggered. I gave her a look.

Mom nodded and began walking down the stairs. "That's that, then." She said; just as Miki and I turned to leave, she looked up at us. "And Len-chan," she smiled her motherly sweet smile, "as punishment, no dinner for you tonight."

When she was out of sight, Miki nudged me in the ribs and laughed in a mocking tone.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered and headed for my bedroom.

X=+=X

Later that night, I found myself sitting between my two younger twin siblings, Rei and Rui, (both tightly clutching my arms,) and across from Mikuo, Miki, and Rin. Mom was in her studio.

There was an odd tension in the air, as everyone noticed I had no plate…

"Len," Mikuo spoke first, observing my empty placemat with interest. "where's your, uh…"

"Dinner?" Rin finished, just as interested, but with the usual edge to her voice.

"Er—"

"Len's not getting any tonight." Miki interrupted promptly, picking up her fork and knife. I frowned at her, but she just returned it with a smirk.

"Onii-chan isn't getting dinner tonight?" Rui repeated, in her high-pitched, monotone voice.

"I bet it was pedo lady's fault." Rei muttered, shooting Rin a glare.

"What the—you little runt…" she growled at him, but I raised my hands in attempt to calm her.

"Rin, uh…" I laughed nervously, and she pouted and began to poke at her pork with her fork.

I heard her mutter something along the lines of "brother complex".

"So, um, everyone…" Mikuo started again nervously, trying to break the awkward silence; everyone looked up at him. "How are you all today?"

"Don't even get me started." Rin and I said at the same time, and Miki laughed.

"Well, these two—" She gestured towards me and Rin. "have finally confessed to each—"

Miki's sentence was broken off by a sudden sound of forks clanging on plates from both sides of me. Startled, I looked right and left and saw that Rei and Rui were particularly…shocked.

"Onii-chan and…" Rui began, her mouth agape.

"Pedo lady are…" Rei's eyes bored into Rin's forehead.

"_Going out?_" They finished together in unison, and I saw Rin's face go bright red, until I covered my own with my hands.

"Oh, come _on,_" Rin snorted, tossing angry looks at the twins. "Let go of your older brother already; how old are you—_five?_"

I saw from my left, Rei's golden amber eyes flicker with amusement.

"Stupid pedo lady," he mumbled, and Rui cleared her throat in an attention-asking sort of way.

"She ought to know where she belongs."

I glanced from the two of them to Rin, who was angrily chewing her food.

"Uh, now, Rei, Rui, you two need to…" I said, but Rui shook my arm.

"Onii-chan, this _wench lady _isn't worth it!" she cried, and Rei nodded furiously in agreement.

I, on the other hand, felt anger rise inside of me.

"Rin is _not _a 'wench lady', nor is she a 'pedo lady'." I said through clenched teeth, and gave them stern looks. They returned the look with surprised ones, and I finished simply, "She is my girlfriend."

All of them gave me surprised looks except for Rin, who hid her face as she shoveled curry into her mouth.

A silence fell upon the six of us till Miki took a breath and sighed loudly enough for us to all know that she was about to speak.

"Rei-kun, Rui-chan." She said firmly, and the twins slowly raised their heads and faced her reluctantly. "If you really loved your older brother, you'd let him be with whoever makes him most happy, not with someone who _meets _your 'expectations'."

As if it hadn't already happened enough tonight, we were all surprised to hear such a comment.

I tried to swallow through my dry throat.

They both muttered "yes, onee-chan" obediently and continued to eat. I took a worried glance at Rin, who seemed relieved (and quite satisfied with her finished meal,) as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm just disappointed to be telling you at this point." Miki sighed, a bit more quiet than she probably meant to be.

"I'm sorry I asked in the first place…" Mikuo mumbled, moving a lone carrot around on his plate, and I shook my head at him, understandingly. Miki didn't look at him, but said quietly, "It's not your fault."

The rest of dinner was silent.

X=+=X

Later that night, I found it rather hard to fall asleep. Thoughts of what had happened earlier today were swirling around in my head continuously, not allowing me to enter slumber.

I sighed as I stared up at the white ceiling, the moon casting light upon it. The night was quiet, and I didn't think anyone else was awake. Mikuo was snoring lightly on my bed, (I took the floor,) and the alarm clock was blinking silently on my nightstand.

I wonder if Rin is awake. She's there in Miki's room… Would I be able to go in there and talk to her without waking anyone else up?

I shook my head at myself, mentally laughing.

Yeah, right. As if that'd happen, psh.

In moments, I found myself standing at Miki's bedroom door, my hand just about to grab the doorknob.

What am I doing…?

"Eh." I mumbled and opened the door, walking in.

Almost instantly, I heard a squeak, thumps, and within a second, something incredibly soft came in contact with my face. Having enough sense to not shout in surprise, I ran back into the room to see who threw the pillow at me.

"Len, what the heck are you doing in here? !" Miki whispered angrily from the floor, where she and Rin sat with their legs criss-crossed, and playing what looked like a game of cards.

"Yeah, Len, don't wander into a woman's room at night like that." Rin joined in, smirking.

Assuming that she was joking, I laughed weakly and sat down with them (despite Miki's complaints).

"I just wanted to see what my lovely sister was up to." I answered casually and Miki snorted. (Not the first time today.)

"Oh, shut it. I'm older, you know. And by the way, it's 2 AM; shut up."

"Don't need to say it twice." I said dismissively and turned to Rin who was shuffling a stack of cards. "Good morning, Rinnyyyy."

"Ha-ha." She fake laughed and didn't look at me.

While watching her shuffle the cards, I remembered that she had said she loved me not too many hours ago…

Overcome with some odd fluttery feeling of happines that was making me flush, I pulled my knees closer to hide my face.

"So Len, how are you still awake at this hour?" Miki asked coolly, and I raised my head, giving her a look.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Miki and I are both gambling ten thousand yen and neither one of us is giving up." Rin answered swiftly, and I whistled.

"Danggg, you two. Here, I'll join." I offered, scooting closer so we were in some triangular formation.

"Ah-ah-ah~, Len," Miki wagged her finger back and forth, and Rin grinned evilly at me.

"_You _need to bet something, too." She held her hand out and I high fived it, which rewarded me with a slap on the head.

"Aaand _you _need to stop hitting me when I act like an idiot." I told her with a grin, rubbing the back of my head, and she clicked her teeth.

"As long as you know it."

"Okaaay, you two." Miki interrupted, and dealed out three stacks of cards. She retrieved her own, Rin did so as well, and as I reached for mine, Miki slapped her hand down on the stack.

"Oh, no you don't. Set your bet. You don't have money on you, do you?"

"Uhh, no. But I'll bet one thousand yen."

"You cheapskate."

"Then I'll bet one thousand and five hundred more yen!"

"No, Rin, you're already gambling ten thousand."

"Okay, two thousand."

"No—Len—"

"Two thousand five hundred."

"Three thousand."

"Three thousand and _one_."

"This is _NOT _an auction battle, you two!" Miki shouted as she whapped me and Rin on the side of our heads at the same time.

"OW—" Rin cried, holding her ear, and I writhed in pain.

"Miki, the hell?" I told her, and she huffed.

"Rin, keep your price. Len you're gambling three thousand yen, so the winner gets twenty three thousand yen." She handed me my stack and I shuffled through, sorting the cards in order from 2's to aces.

"Miki, you've given us the entire deck." Rin observed, looking at our cards from the back. "What're we playing?"

Miki gave us a smirk before she told us in an eerie voice…

"_BS._"

There was a pause until Rin said, "Bullshit?"

"Woah. Haven't played this in years." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Alright, here's how you play—" Miki began. "You all have a set of cards. Whoever has the ace of spades, put it down facefirst."

Rin did so.

"Now, it goes from 2, 3, 4, 5, and so on, to jack, queen, king, and then ace. I'm going to have to put facedown however many 2's I have, and say it _out loud_. Len, you do 3's; Rin, 4's; et cetera."

"What if—" Rin started, but Miki cut her off.

"_If _you happen to not have your certain suit, then you can always _lie _and put down the incorrect card. Of course, no one will know unless they see your card when you put it facedown—or if you just have a terrible poker face—but, if they do happen to tell that you're lying, they say 'BS'. If you were lying about which cards you put down, you take the entire deck."

Rin and I nodded.

"If you manage to slip by, you can say 'butterfingers' after the next person places down their card."

"Ah."

"But if someone says 'BS' when you were telling the _truth_, they take the deck instead.

The point is to get rid of all your cards to win—and of course—to have the best poker face."

There was a pause.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands and looked at Rin and Miki. "Shall we get started then?"

_-CHAPTER 27: END-_

**A/N: mikuo, you are a saint.**

**AHEM well so yeah first things first IF MIKI'S (cough mine) EXPLANATION OF BS DIDN'T MAKE SENSE I APOLOGIZE i suck at explaining things ok.  
And yeah, this chapter was mainly to give you guys insight (I should have given chapters ago,) ****of Len and Miki's sibling relationship. Miki and Rin are awfully similar; no wonder they're friends.  
And yeah, return of Rei and Rui. ahaha.**

**THE CARD GAME IS SO RANDOM I'M SORRY it's just a filler detail don't worry the next chapter is even more exciting kaldjsl**

**by the way, they're betting about 230 bucks total, more or less. i think.  
**

**Okay, and this is actually important.  
For the next bunch of chapters, (I'm not sure how many, 5+, I guess...) it all will take place from now, (in the story,) September 2010 during school until...some other time in 2011 or 2012 idk. There's quite a few time skips and I'll speed along things, because there's certain events I want to include and such.  
Also, I'm extending the story to 30+ chapters so you guys will be able to see what Rin and Len's couple relationship is like compared to their old friendship relationship thing. I hope you don't mind. llorz**

**And lastly... After last chapter, I'm so thrilled to hear that you guys were satisfied with ****the confession! I was a bit worried that you guys would think it was lame and sappy but idk akldjlsa And also, thanks so much for the 400+ reviews! You guys helped me get so far, and there's so much more to come, and I love you guys ok.**

**reviews please ehehehe**_  
_


	28. Crystal Clear, Or Is That Too Cliche?

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...I would just expect that I update every month or so.  
SO this chapter came out pretty...surprising. More plot-important than I thought.  
things kind of really come together here. you'll see.**

**I got kinda lazy with the BS thing and all that. Partly why this update is so late.  
Also, Rin and Len are a couple now. ;O  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid/UTAU.  
Warning;; language! and maybe errors too (even though I read it through?)  
**

* * *

Chapter 28- _**Rin's POV**_

"God dammit, Len…!"

"What?"

"You suck!"

"Haha."

"I MEAN IT."

"Are you jealous?"

"_Hell _no!"

"Do you want me to share some of my winnings with you?"

"YOU'RE MOCKING ME NOW; DAMN YOU!"

"Okay, okay, you guys." Miki interrupted with a heavy sigh. "It's 3 in the morning; let's calm down."

I huffed loudly, crossing my arms. "…Right. Right, well, I'm tired and cranky, so Len, get out so Miki and I can sleep."

"You're only cranky 'cause I won BS."

"Shut up, Len."

"I'm going, I'm going…" Len laughed as he stood up, opening the door. "Night, Miki; night, Rin."

Miki rolled her eyes as a response and I mumbled 'good night' back. I caught Len's eyes by accident, and he grinned at me, while making a heart sign with his hands.

God, _that's _embarrassing.

I (somehow reluctantly,) made the same sign at him, not facing his direction.

I heard the door close and I dropped my hands to my sides, fighting the feeling of heat spreading across my cheeks.

"C'mon, Rin. You can take my bed." Miki told me from across the room, and I sighed, pushing myself up from the floor.

"'Kay, thanks. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The floor's comfier anyways."

As I settled under the fluffy covers of Miki's bed, she turned off the lamp and we both laid silently in the dark. Minutes ticked by on the clock above the door, and the trees were rustling outside, the leaves scratching the window softly. By the pace of Miki's breathing, I could tell that she was still awake. I felt like there were some unsaid words going on in the room, like she wanted to say something but wasn't planning on telling me or anything. I was going to just ignore it, but then she spoke silently.

"Rin, are you sure you love Len?"

Is what she asked me.

"Of course." I answered simply, not moving my position. "Of course I do; why do you think I've been so emotionally unstable these past few months? Because of Len, that's why."

Miki was quiet for a few seconds. "W-Well, I mean…"

"Listen, Miki," I said, flipping onto my side, facing her. She was looking away, though. "I remember what you told me a while back. About how I shouldn't fall for Len and all that, yeah? Before that whole challenge I made with him and stuff?"

She made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Well, I don't forget it. But I think that over time, Len's kinda' changed. Definitely; I mean, he's still annoying and I still wanna' slap him in the face sometimes, but he isn't all flirtatious as he used to be. And that's a good thing, right?"

"I…I guess that's right." Miki replied with a sigh. "It's just, I can't trust that guy. I've only known him for a few years since I got adopted into this family, but he's just…"

"I knew him for about my entire school life career, and I hated him for about 99% of the time." I retorted with a snort. "He may turn out to be a total bastard and completely turn on me, but…"

I left my sentence lingering. I felt that there was something I wanted to say that I couldn't put into words.

It's true that Len flirted with me a lot before, and he was a complete and total playboy. And he was annoying, but that hasn't really changed. I think that basically, since we got to know each other more and more, I unintentionally changed his attitude towards things.

Which is a good thing.

And he changed me too. I mean it. I'm not even lying about that; I'm not even _denying _it. I think he made things for the better and the worse, but I won't hold that against him. I think I have a soft spot for people like him; he goes around and changes for one girl because he loves her so much. He's so caring about her and he would do _anything _for her.

God, is he unbelievable or what.

But if I don't believe him, he gets so legitimately depressed. So I have no choice but to trust him right? Love is like jumping a cliff; you can take the risk and jump off the edge and freefall with the chance that you might die, or you can just stay at the top of the cliff and never feel the thrill of falling so far…

Was that even a good comparison? I don't even know if it made sense, sorry. Ignore me and my weird philosophies.

…See? There, see? Len's also infected my head. And my heart. He's infected me with some drug—like, some twisted drug called _love_. But the thing about this is that it's _true love _so it kind of makes things worse. A lot worse. Hell, I might not even make it out of this alive. Len is going to kill me with his love. I am going to die of lovesickness. Or something.

I'm still not making sense. My point.

"Well, Rin," Miki began again, after I snapped out of my little monologue. "If you trust Len, then I guess that's all that really matters… G'night."

I answered with a "yup…" and sighed, rolling onto my back.

From there, we were silent, so I pondered about the day's events for a long time. It all felt like a week. One day, I'm in the play, performing to the entire school, and then the next, I'm being attacked by some pyscho chick, almost slit at the throat by her.

And then the next after that, Len and I have confessed to each other.

I mean, really. How is it possible that all that could have happened in a day? How could ANY of this have happened in a few months? It just seems so surreal or something. It's like I'm in a shock; I still can't believe it.

Oh, stop it, Rin, I told myself with a silent huff. Len's your boyfriend now. Quit being so depressed; he knows how you feel now, so it isn't even _worth _hiding it.

Feeling a bit nervous for some unexplained reason, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

x+=+x

"Len, you're so stupid; it's _'their'_, not "there"!" I groaned, smacking his essay with the back of my hand.

"I know that!" he countered in a whiny voice, grabbing it from my grip and started to scribble something on it with a pen.

"I just forgot." He added, and I snorted.

"Right."

"Len, Rin!"

Miki's footsteps were heard as she ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Len and I faced the doorway immediately, in surprise.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning back against the stool curiously.

"You look like you just ran away from a herd of bears." Len pointed out and Miki glared at him.

"Shut up, Len, and it's a _sleuth _of bears, idiot." She told him, and he rolled his eyes. She then faced both of us with an exasperated look on her face. "Mikuo just texted me—he mentioned something about his sister and—"

"_What? !_" Len and I both cried out, slamming our palms against the table top and standing up, at the same time.

Miki recoiled for a second, but then added, "Y-Yeah, and he said he was going to come over here in a few—"

At that very moment, a loud ringing echoed throughout the house; we all jumped in surprise.

"That… That must be him," Miki breathed, and Len and I looked at each other.

"Well," I said, "Better go answer it."

"…Right."

She ran over to the door and opened it, letting Mikuo in. Meanwhile, Len and I exchanged suspicious looks.

"What do you think Mikuo said about Hatsune?" I asked him in an undertone, leaning in close to him.

He shrugged, glancing behind him and then back to me. "I'm not sure." He said. "It must be urgent, though."

"Must be. Man… After hanging with that guy for a few months, you completely forget that they're related…" I awed, and Len laughed.

"We've been friends for a while."

"Hatsune sat behind me in Miss Haku's class. She always threw paper at me; that bitch."

Now that Len and I were together, I felt like I had no reason to feel guilty about dissing his ex.

Not like I did in the first place.

"Aw. I'm sorry about that…"

"No you're not."

"Haha."

Before I could slap Len on the head, Miki and Mikuo came into the kitchen, talking in hurried voices.

"My mom told me then—"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait." I interrupted loudly, and Mikuo looked at me surprised.

He smiled, "Oh, afternoon, Rin. You're still here?"

"Obviously. But hey, start over from the beginning!"

Len nodded in agreement, and Mikuo sighed.

"Well, okay. So, when I came home this morning, my mom instantly attacked me into a hug when I walked into the house, saying that something was terrible."

"What was?" Len asked, and Miki nudged him.

"Let him finish, you idiot." She told him as she took a seat next to me.

"She said that Miku—my little sister; she's in your class—would be attending a boarding school because—"

"_What? !_" Len exclaimed in legitimate shock, and I fist-pumped, throwing my head back.

"YES! GOD, YES! THANK THE _LORD_!"

Mikuo laughed weakly, and smiled a bit. "My mom was told that Miku had been ah, bullying several of her classmates so she was expelled…"

I was one of them, I thought.

"She deserves it." Len said quietly, and I laughed.

"Ha. Damn _straight_, Len."

Mikuo only kept smiling at us quietly.

"So who else was she bullying? Do you know?" Miki asked curiously, and I nodded.

"Yeah, go on, tell us!"

Mikuo looked up in thought, rubbing his chin. "Erm… Now who was it; there were a lot of girls, but some of them were in your class, I think. Their names escape my mind at the moment, but I have—oh here, I'll show you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which he handed over to me. As I opened it over, Miki and Len leaned over, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh my God." I breathed, as I observed the piece of paper, my heart dropping into my stomach.

"…No way." Miki whispered, and Len gasped loudly.

"Woah, hey…"

"Do you know any of them?" Mikuo asked, and I stood up, pointing to the piece of paper.

"You _bet _I do! These girls are in our class! Heck, some of them were even in Hatsune's little chick clique!"

"Wait, but I know that girl—" Miki pointed to a girl's image; she had sharp, amber eyes and blond hair pulled back into a high side ponytail. "She—she was the one who, er—"

"I dated most of these girls a while back, too…" Len interrupted, a serious look on his face.

"And hey, Sakine's on here—weren't she and Hatsune fighting all the time?"

"Neru's here too. Miki, how do you know her?" Len asked his sister, pointing to the corresponding picture and turning to her. Miki's face crumpled into something awkward, and she looked down.

"E-Er, well… She was the one who, uh…" Miki pulled up her sleeve slowly, revealing a bunch of scars on her arm. A lot of them were healing, but some of them looked like they really hurt, as if someone took a knife and just slit her wrists and bare arms carelessly.

But Len's face was even more startling. He seemed so shocked that I thought he was going to like, faint or something. I stared from Miki's arms to Len's face—what was going on here that I had no idea about?

"Miki, why are your arms…?"

"Is _that _what happened? !" Len shouted at Miki, who jumped in surprise. "You didn't tell me the—"

"I didn't _want _anyone to know, Len!" she yelled back, fear on her face. "It's just—I didn't want to get anyone involved—I _knew _I heard her name before; that blonde girl mentioned Hatsune Miku once when I was alone at the café, saying that I was the one who had been hurting her—"

"Say _what_." I frowned, and Len was completely speechless, but his face said it all. He was really stunned, if not almost to tears.

"I-I…" Miki stuttered, staring at the floor at a loss for words.

"Miki," Len grabbed her arms lightly but firmly and said in a hurried voice, "please, tell me what happened that day."

"U-Um, let's see; I was working in the café, it was night… I was washing the tables, I think, and um… Oh, what else; then what's-her-face—"

"Neru."

"—Neru—walked in, asking me for information on you and Rin, like if you two were going out or something, if you guys liked each other—"

"What!" Rin practically screeched, grabbing her head. "Aw, damn it. And what did you tell her? !"

"I said I didn't know anything, since I hadn't talked to you in weeks. Then I accidentally suggested for her to ask you for information herself—and then she…"

"Don't tell me," Len said quietly, letting go of her arms and walking a few steps forwards, then holding his forehand with his hand. "It must have been Meiko. She was the one hurting Hatsune; those two _hate _each other, because of me—and then Hatsune, she attacked Rin—"

"Holy shit, this is so confusing, what is _going on _here." I interrupted, and Len shook his head quickly.

"No, this makes sense—that's why Hatsune attacked Miki, she wanted answers. And she attacked Meiko too, because she also liked me. That's why Miki said that it was my fault she had all those bandages on her arm, and Neru was doing all of Hatsune's dirty work, and then she attacked Rin weeks after… Oh my God…" Len breathed, out of breath as he sat down in a chair, slumping like he was exhausted.

"All of this was _your _fault?" I asked Len in surprise, and he looked at me weird.

"Well, yours too, since she knew that you and I were getting close. Hatsune was jealous of you and a lot of people; that's why she attacked you and them, don't you see?" he said with such a cold stare that it came to me instantly.

Even though there were parts that I was missing with this story, ones that I didn't quite understand, it all made sense anyways. How could I have been so oblivious to it all?

It was like my blood was ice. Chills covered my body as I remembered Miku's face from the day before, the way she screamed at me, saying that Len didn't love me, that no one would love me; how _she _deserved his love instead of me—

That's why her face looked fake that day. That one day—when we were discussing the play—her face looked…_fake. _Unreal. It was because she probably covered up all the cuts from whoever attacked her…

She has always hated me so much because she loves Len. I hated her because she was a stupid bitch girl who was a slut, but she hated me because of Len. And she hurt _anyone _who got in her way, or anyone that didn't listen to her orders.

The story somehow all made sense.

Mikuo looked at the three of us in confusion. "So uh, I take it you know what's going on here?"

"Yes!" We all said at once, and Len smacked his forehead.

"Great, what now?" He said aloud, and Mikuo tilted his head to the side, smiling.

"I'll be attending your high school in Miku's place, that's what."

_-Chapter 18: END-_

**A/N: mmmmmmmm yeah  
So I hope a lot of that made sense. Because this chapter pretty much concludes the attacking-arc. (yes this story has arcs. will make list later.)  
Of course**_, _**if you all already _knew _the entire thing behind this by putting the pieces together...then well, it wouldn't be as so shocking (?).**

**But there's still a lot left to this story. **

**I wasn't going to mention it...but guys, just go read DANDELION. These two stories are supposed to be connected. You'll see; I haven't updated DANDELION in months, but while it's still ongoing and in considerable hiatus, I would read it. (Because I may drop it, even though it's a little important.)**

**And this story's like, more than a year old. Mannnn.  
**

**anyways, reviews please!  
**


	29. Casualities, Like Having a Real Date?

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Wow, uh, I haven't updated for over 2 months. SORRY GUYS.  
Well, here you guys go. Think of it as a xmas/RLbdaygift/newyear'sgift or something. It's kinda short, but I wanted to get something up ASAP. Also, the mood is lightened by a LOT, now that so much of the drama is out of the way. **

*****Some of you were very confused about the whole attacking thing, so allow me to explain:***  
Miku hates any girls who like Len. Rin and Len were getting pretty close, so Rin was Miku's main target. (And Rin was pretty unpopular, which made it worse for Miku.) ****However, Neru is one of Miku's clique girls. She is ALSO Miku's helper. So she made Neru go around, asking Len's sister (Miki) for information on his relationship with Rin, (also threatening Miki with violence). At that time, Len was ALSO going with Meiko, so naturally, Miku hated Meiko too. Rin didn't know about ANY of this, as Len was unaware of everything except for Miki's injuries.  
To straighten any of this up: Miku attacked Meiko (and Rin, later on, after the play,) Miki attacked no one, and Neru attacked Miki.** **Oh, and Rin and Miku had a catfight but that kind of doesn't count. Basically, all of it is Miku's fault anyone got attacked. **  
**...As far as the attacking arc goes. **

**WOW THAT'S STILL PRETTY CONFUSING. SORRY IF IT STILL DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. I HOPE IT CLEARED SOME STUFF UP FOR YOU GUYS?**

**ANYWAYS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story.  
Warning: Language, errors, blahblahblah.**

* * *

Chapter 29- **Rin's POV**

"Man, this homework is so easy…" I mumbled with a rice cracker in between my teeth. Next to me on my right, Miki glanced over slightly, pursing her lips, annoyed.

"Lucky. These online courses give me a _crapload _of hard work, ugh."

"Eh, math just happens to be one of my stronger subjects…" I replied with a sigh, resting the back of my hand against my cheek.

Sitting across from me, Len waved his pencil he was holding at me, grinning. "Then again, you're good at all subjects."

"Unlike you."

"Well, hey! I'm smarted than _most _people in our school."

"I guess that's true," I muttered, particularly thinking of the dumbass girls in our school. "Anyways, I can't believe it that Mikuo'll be going to our school now. Kinda' weird." The cracker snapped in half as I wiggled my pencil between my two fingers. "Where did he used to go anyways?"

"I think he went to the same boarding school his sister is going to go to. They're pretty much switching." Miki answered, zero interest in her voice. I watched her carefully as she did her work, the way she kept her eyes on her paper, her face inches from the table, and never stopping for a second.

I glanced over at Len, who was attempting to balance a rice cracker on the eraser of his pencil.

"Well, I think it's great." He began, making a pouty face at the cracker. "Mikuo's like my soulbro; my true pal; _mi amigo_; my partner-in-crime; the Banquo to Macbeth…except I don't end up killing him, but you kno—"

"Yeah, cool, Len." I interrupted with a wave of my hand, staring at the cracker in my other hand. "I get it."

"Psh."

Miki pushed her stool back, standing up. I looked up at her.

"Where ya' going?"

"Upstairs. See you two." She gathered up her books and waved her hand once before leaving their kitchen and up the stairs.

I watched her leave, Len continuing to balance the rice cracker on his eraser. A silence ensued, and such moments like those lead to some of my own spontaneous monologues, which are most likely to happen quite often nowadays, considering they have been for the past month.

It was a few weeks since that whole drama bomb was dropped on us, (the Hatsune incident, if you needed some reminding,) and such messes have subsided. Thankfully. Things were back to normal, if not more normal than they were before.

Actually, I take that back. _Some_ things have changed.

Biggest one, (which isn't really new news at this point,) Len and I are a couple. Pfff—haha, who would have thought that'd happen? Oh, yeah, you guys. Right. Because it was so obvious to begin with.

(Okay, Rin, stop breaking the fourth wall.)

The next biggest thing would probably be the fact that Mikuo is going to start going to our school in replace for his bitch-sister, Miku. (Thank the Lord.) Basically, she got expelled for excessive bullying, which lead to a whole lot of shit, but I won't go into that. You all already know that.

(Really. Stop breaking it, Rin.)

Which also lead to something else…concerning (my good pal) Miki's attitude. She's been kind of off since the whole incident, but I'm trying not to think too much of it. She was always a hard nut to crack, so I not going to waste time trying to figure out what's going on with her. Besides, she's a tough girl. She can handle pretty much anything.

"Aaarrghhhhhh…!" Len groaned suddenly, and I jumped in my skin, my head snapping in his direction.

"God dammit, Len, quit groaning every single time you have a brain fart or whatever! I keep getting a fucking heart attack every single time!" I told him furiously and he frowned at me, his face scrunching up.

"I'm not having _brain farts_, Rin, I just realized that my life has been totally boring these past few weeks! Months, even! Totally lame! Totally uncool." He crossed his arms, huffing to himself, and leaning back carefully (as to not fall of the stool, since they didn't have backs to lean against.)

I stared at him in condescending confusion before replying.

"Are you insisting we engage in intimate activities?" I asked him, leaning forwards and narrowing my eyes at him.

He simply smirked a bit and laughed. "What? No! No, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure you would have meant it a month ago." I tested, but he scoffed.

"Two months, definitely."

"Three." I correct him, pointing my finger at his face.

He paused. "Maybe."

Len shook his head with a playful smile on his face, waving his hand at me, motioning me to stop. "No, what I _meant _was that I feel like my life has been pretty abnormal. All this drama and whatnot. I want it to be more casual."

I raised an eyebrow with interest. "Oh, really. Please do continue, good sir."

"My pleasure, Miss." Len faked a courteous bow of his head, and gave me a sly grin, one of those signature grins he used months ago.

I knew he was joking around, so I laughed. "Then go on."

Len sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and held his hand flat up high, as if to make an important point. "Like I said, I feel like my life has become too abnormal, and I want it to be _more _normal, more casual. More like, wake up, daily routine, go to sleep—good, happy, mundane life; you know what I mean?"

I eyed him for a moment. "I…guess? What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm _saying _is…" he paused for dramatic effect, pretended to cough, and looked up at me slowly, maybe even slightly embarrassed, and said with a small grin. "I would like to go on a _normal _date with you."

Oh, _right._

* * *

"There he goes again, making up random times and crap to have dates. 'Okay, Len, _sure_! We can go on a date, yeah, sure, why not? Hahaha, of _course_!' God, what was I _thinking?_" I kicked my drawer shut and stormed out of my closet, carrying my clothes on my arm over to my bed, throwing them on top of each other. "Remember last time you went on a date, Rin? You kind of ditched the guy. And that guy is gay, even. What was I thinking?" I continued to talk to myself, pulling my shirt off and tugging on a new one to suit the chilly, autumn weather. A soft, comfy, tan-colored sweater and a pair of gray denim shorts that were considerably loose on my skinny figure. I chose white stockings that were supposed to go up to my thighs, but again, because of my skinny figure, they were pretty loose, so they got all rumpled up at my knees.

I looked in the mirror. Looked like a person with terrible fashion sense had their closet puke on me.

_COOL_, I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes and pulling a gray boot onto my right foot, hopping on my left.

Once I was all dressed, I viewed myself in the mirror. I stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not I looked presentable.

"…Len will probably say I look hot." I mumbled to myself, and tossed my dirty clothes on the floor, kicking them near the door to bring downstairs later. "Even if I wore a _trashcan _he'd say that. That guy has zero preference, I swear."

From behind me, I heard a little beep-tune, a text.

I walked over to my bed and leaned down to get a closer look.

_From: len the royal pooptard_

_hey when are you gonna be ready?_

"Tch." I grinned to myself and plopped down on my bed, beginning to type back a reply slowly.

_To: len the royal pooptard_

_I'll be there when I'm ready. be patient, you dork._

I closed my phone after sending it, and lied down on my bed, staring out the window on my left. Within a few seconds, I received another text.

_From: len the royal pooptard_

_okkkk fine! yeesh. orz let me know when youre ready tho ok!_

_...  
_

_To: len the royal pooptard_

_Will do, my Royal Pooptard_

_...  
_

_From: len the royal pooptard_

_whut?_

_...  
_

_To: len the royal pooptard_

_Nothing. ;) _

I shut my phone and stuffed it in my purse, which was a plain black bag that can just swing over my shoulder. It's not girly or anything, just very plain. Suits me perfectly.

I glanced at the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand, and saw that it was 3:29PM. If Len and I were going to go anywhere, we'd have to hurry before places closed up. Since it was Sunday, they'd be closing early. Len _would _decide to have a date on a Sunday. How typical of him.

I wrapped a tan scarf around my neck and grabbed my purse, putting the strap over my head and underneath my arm. I would leave in a few minutes, and meet Len somewhere.

For a brief moment, I realized that this was our first _legitimate _date. We haven't had one ever before. Sure, we've hung out, done homework, goofed off, and even had a 3-day sleepover, but we've never had a date. Weird. He was right when he said that his life was kind of abnormal. No normal dates with the girl he likes.

I laughed quietly to myself. Len was such an idiot. At least, he was _my _idiot. Now he was.

That's what I thought as I left my front door, my cell phone open and my fingers typing at the keys, on my way to my first actual date with him ever.

_-CHAPTER 29: END-_

**A/N:****...yeah  
RIN IS WEIRD. "LEN THE ROYAL POOPTARD" IS THE FIRST CONTACT NAME THAT CAME TO MIND IF RIN HAD TO NAME HIS CONTACT. IDK. her sense of humor is lame like mine. idk. maybe you guys will laugh. that'd be pretty cool. **

**anyways! This story will end in a few chapters, after some nice, relaxing, laid-back, funny chapters. It will end nice and smooth, and there will be no drama. I think there has been quite enough of that.**

**And even though it's not over yet, I just want to thank you all for being there with me, from the start. This story is more than a year old! Can you believe it? Thanks to all of you guys! I love you all so much. ;w;**


End file.
